Freedom Fighter
by bluemagik
Summary: Incomplete, updated weekly, review please. "There can only be ten of them on Earth at a time. They are of Pure Good, Yet have a Face of Evil." And now a few of them are in Sunnydale, and no one knows who they really are. They are a myth, a fairy tale.
1. Default Chapter

Freedom Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction purely from my imagination. I am not in connection with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox or any other organization concerning the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". And any music lyrics that may show up are also not mine, and I always give credit to the artist the lyrics belong to. This is also my fictional story, so please don't steal it.  
  
Author's Note: You may come across descrepencies in this story that do not exactly go along with the plot of "Buffy"--meaning I may, for my own story's sake, twist some of the "facts" that have been established in "Buffy". Also, for the record, this story takes place after Buffy jumped into the mouth of hell that the god Glory opened up with "The Key" aka Buffy's sister Dawn. In this story, Buffy, Dawn, and their mother Joyce are alive and well. Angel is still missing after having left Sunnydale when the mayor turned all demony and tried to eat the entire town. Giles is still the owner of his magic shop--for this story, he did not leave Sunnydale after Buffy's death. The Scooby gang, minus Cordelia and adding Oz, are still present and ever-ready to help Buffy in times of crisis, and Spike is also still around, trying to be the badass he thinks he is. Spike, just like in the show, is slowly getting used to the "no feeding on, biting, mauling, or mutilating humans" policy, thanks to the chip in his head. For the sake of this story, Willow and Tara were never together, just good friends. Meaning Willow and Tara were never lesbians, and Oz is still Willow's boyfriend. This is not strictly a Buffy fic, which means that there will be a few new characters who are products of my own overactive imagination and who will hopefully give the story some VERY interesting twists and some new turns to the "Buffy" plot.  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
Chapter 1  
  
"Buffy, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a minute Dawn!" Buffy yelled from her upstairs bedroom. She quickly ran over to her dresser and grabbed her purse before hurrying downstairs. She ran into the kitchen, took her books off the counter, and continued to hurry out to the garage. Dawn only stared at her erratic sister then turned back to her half-eaten cereal.  
  
"Dawn, let's go!"  
  
Dawn jumped off her stool and put her hands on her hips contemptuously. "I'm the one who was ready to leave ten minutes ago, you were the one running around like a chicken with her head cut off, and NOW you want to leave? Fine." Dawn sat back on the stool. "But after I finish my cereal."  
  
Buffy stomped over to her sister and took the bowl of cereal over to the sink, dumping it with a slight smile. "Looks like you just finished your cereal, and now you're ready to leave. Okay?"  
  
Dawn returned the smile and grabbed her bookbag off the floor. "If I'm late to school-"  
  
"It's your fault." Buffy drug her sister out the door and into the car. Ten minutes and about twenty miles over the speed limit later, Buffy dropped Dawn off at school and then sped her way to college for her first class.   
  
With all her heart, Buffy was praying that this week at college would be better than last week. Two students had been killed by vampires who had a really bad habit of appearing to kill and then disappearing just as fast, but then selfishly forgetting to wait on her. Cowards. But frankly, Buffy didn't like the fact that these mysterious vamps didn't want to stay for the afterparty that she and Mr. Pointy hosted. Giles was still working on pulling up something on these vamps, with only a small amount of information Buffy had to give him. She had only caught glimpses of the vampires, and it was always a minute too late, because they had already fed and then fled when they saw Buffy coming. She had only ever seen three of them, but they were dressed very not vampire-like. Bright colors, funky 60s or 70s style with the most God-awful fur trimming. There were drag queens with better wardrobes than these hit-and-run vamps. Buffy made a mental note to herself to check in with Giles later as she settled down in her seat for her psychology class. Buffy didn't understand why psychology was a required class for college freshmen--a class in vampire and demon psychology with a second course in understanding how to destroy evil altoghether would be much more helpful. The next two hours droned on as Buffy only half-heard what Professor Phillips was saying about a person's state of mind and their level of consciousness, and on and on. What she did notice was that one of the empty seats left by the two deceased students was now filled by a girl Buffy hadn't seen on campus before.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Buffy whispered to nearby Willow.  
  
"Who?" Willow accented her question with raised eyebrows.  
  
Buffy nodded in the new girl's direction. "The blonde sitting up front."  
  
Willow shrugged. "I just know she's in the seat Tom used to sit in."  
  
Buffy glared at her friend. "I already feel guilty enough for not being able to save him, so lay off the guilt trip now Wil. I swear no one else is going to die at the hands of those fashion flub vamps. I'm just hoping Giles has found something on them, so that I know what I'm up against. These vamps aren't normal ones."  
  
"Yeah, more like big chickens in bad clothes, right Buffy?" Willow whispered a little too loudly.  
  
"Miss Rosenburg, is there something important that you need to share with the class or did you just feel like interrupting my class for a reason?"  
  
Willow stared wide-eyed at the professor and blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor Phillips. I didn't mean to interrupt."   
  
"Good. And I can assume it won't happen again?" Willow nodded and the professor scowled at her and then closed his book. "Before I dismiss you, make sure you all read chapters four and five and be ready to answer any questions on those chapters for Wednesday. Class is dismissed."  
  
Buffy and Willow stood up and made their way to the door when Buffy was pushed from behind. She stumbled and then turned around to see the new girl trying to gather the stuff she had dropped when she ran into Buffy.   
  
The new girl looked up as Buffy bent down to help her and gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm so sorry. Clumsy me tripped over my own feet and I'm sorry if I hurt you-"  
  
Buffy waved a hand at her and smiled. "It's really okay. You didn't hurt me." Buffy handed the girl her books. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before."  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. Just moved here a few days ago from Michigan. I'm Geia."  
  
Willow spoke up from behind Buffy. "Well welcome to Sunnydale Geia. I'm Willow and this is Buffy."  
  
Buffy saw Geia's smile slightly fade and moved to reassure her that they were only trying to be friendly. "What class do you have next Geia, cause me and Willow don't have another class until one. Maybe you'd like to hang out and we could show you around Sunnydale?"  
  
The smile reappeared on Geia's face. "My next class is at one too. English 2. And I'd really like it if I could hang out with you guys. I haven't really met anyone yet."  
  
Willow and Buffy glanced at each other before Willow looked back at Geia. "Well now you have two new friends who happen to have Psychology and English 2 with you."   
  
The three walked out to Buffy's car and sped off to give Geia the once-over of Sunnydale, with a stop at The Magic Box so Buffy could get the latest from Giles while Willow distracted Geia. Geia didn't need to know that she had just moved to the Hellmouth and that every time she went out at night she had the chance of become vampire food, a chance that Buffy planned on making as minimal as possible. **^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
"So what is this place again Willow?"  
  
"It's a magic shop. Our friend Giles runs it. He used to be the librarian for Sunnydale High School, and now he owns and runs this magic shop."  
  
Geia gave Buffy a puzzled look. "Why did he quit being the librarian at the high school?"  
  
Buffy threw Willow a "we can't tell her the truth so make something up" look and Willow was quick to respond. "Giles decided that he had seen enough books in his lifetime, and magic was always a hobby of his, so he decided to open a magic shop and see if he could be a successful small business owner."  
  
Geia nodded thoughtfully. "Oh. Well it makes sense to me."  
  
"Yeah, Giles is just one of those make sense kinda guys." Buffy ushered them inside the store and spoke loudly to let Giles know she was there and that she and Willow weren't alone. "Why don't you take Geia over to the shelf with all those neat things like....chicken's feet while I go say hi to Giles and see if my order is in, Willow?"  
  
Willow nodded and led Geia over the shelves on the other side of the store to keep her distracted. Once Buffy was satisfied that Willow had Geia's attention, she walked to the back of the store. Giles came around the corner at the same time Buffy did and they smacked into each other.  
  
"Ow" Buffy wined. "I always knew you to be the hard-headed type, but I always thought of it in the figuartive way. You know, stubborn, but....ouch."  
  
Giles held onto her arm with one hand to steady her and rubbed his forehead with the other. "Well, good morning to you also Buffy. There was no need to yell-I was just in the back."  
  
Buffy jerked her head in the direction of Willow and Geia, who were hid from Giles' view by the wall. "Me and Willow are showing this new girl, Geia, around town, but I wanted to stop here to get the latest from you without making Geia suspicious."  
  
Giles took a quick glance around the corner before nodding absentmindely. "Well, I'm afraid you have more to worry about than someone finding out who you are." He led her over to a table covered in books, both open and closed. "Here," Giles said, pointing to a page in the open book on top of the pile. "These vampires were originally from the Revolutionary War."  
  
Buffy leaned down to inspect the sketchy picture before giving Giles a skeptical look. "And that explains the not Revolutionary War clothing."   
  
Giles held a hand up. "I wasn't finished. These vampires sided with the revolutionists in the war, and fed off any Loyalists or British soldiers they came across. Over the centuries, they have traveled the world, helping in rebellions and feeding off of and killing all opposition to their cause."  
  
Buffy nodded but was still puzzled. "Okay, so all vampires don't want to suck the world into the nineth gate of Hell. I guess Spike isn't alone."  
  
That provoked a slight smile from Giles. "I suppose not. But I now understand their choice of clothing from what you told me--they were Vietnam War protestors who reveled in the clothing of that time. Peace, love, and that sort of thing."  
  
"And they're in Sunnydale because of the Hellmouth?"  
  
Giles shut the book and dust flew. "That may be part of it, but what I find odd is that, from what you've told me, they don't seem to just kill randomly. Their victims, including the two students who were killed last week, seem to be chosen for a reason. I just wish I knew what that reason was."  
  
Buffy glanced around the corner and saw that Willow and Geia had moved from the shelves to the front counter, but Geia was still distracted. "Well, altogether they've killed eight people since they came to this part of California-four in other towns and four here, which include Tom and Biannca. Hopefully I'll run into them while I patrol tonight."  
  
"That would be quite useful, but..." He paused, and then gave Buffy a doubtful look. "I don't suppose you could do me a favor, to benefit our problem, I mean."  
  
She shrugged. "Sure, if it will help me catch these vampires."  
  
"Well, yes, I believe it may." Giles sat down in a nearby chair. "I was just thinking that the Boxer Rebellion was in 1900, and it was reported that these vampires were in China at that time. We know that Spike was also present during the rebellion, and I was hoping you'd be willing to find him and see if he can remember seeing our three protesting vampires. Perhaps he'll be able to shed some light on our case."  
  
Buffy snorted in contempt. "Or maybe I'll be lucky enough to find him doing something he shouldn't be, like taking in his next meal, and then I'll just have to stake him. Wouldn't that be nice."  
  
Giles shot her a disapproving look. "As much as you may not like it, Spike is essentially on our side, though he doesn't always act like it. And he although may not be the most responsible...being, he has been there when we need him."  
  
Buffy knew what Giles had said was true, but that didn't mean she had to like Spike. "Fine. I guess I get go talk to my favorite undead person. I'll stop by his place after patrolling." She started to head past the corner, but stopped. "You should probably come out here with me and introduce yourself. It might make you look rude, Giles. And if you need me after patrolling, I'll be at the Bronze. Okay?"  
  
Giles nodded and got up from his chair. The two walked around the corner and over to Willow and Geia. Giles stepped forward and extended his hand to Geia. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Rupert Giles, a friend of Buffy and Willow."  
  
Geia accepted his hand and smiled. "So I've been told. I'm Geia. Buffy and Willow were kind enough to show me around Sunnydale, seeing as how I just moved here."  
  
Giles only nodded. He was one to look people in the eye when he spoke to them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her dark green ones. The moment was broken when Buffy pulled Willow and Geia to the door. "Well, we have to go. Gotta get back to class and all that. Just call me if my order gets in."  
  
The door slammed behind them and Giles shook his head at Buffy's bad cover-up. He moved behind the counter as a customer came in. He was sure Buffy would look out for Geia, and that they would figure out who these mystery vampires were. Welcome to Sunnydale and another day in the Hellmouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom Fighter  
  
  
Author's Note: The poem in this chapter is titled "Insomnia I" and is by Howard Nemerov.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
(That night)  
  
Geia ran down the short hallway from her bedroom to the living room before the answering machine clicked on and she missed the call. She picked up the phone on the last ring and took a deep breath before answering.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Geia, it's Buffy. I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the Bronze."  
  
Geia pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and moved to the refrigerator. "Definately. If this place is as awesome as you and Willow made it out to be, I wouldn't miss it. Plus now I can meet Xander and Anya."  
  
Buffy smiled at the positive sound in Geia's voice. She remembered what it was like when she had first moved to Sunnydale-wanting to meet people and make new friends. Being lonely was awful, and she didn't want Geia to feel that way. Geia's naive, yet funny nature was sort of uplifting after all the seriousness and sense of dread Buffy's everyday life served up. "Okay, so see you in an hour or so. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Geia walked back into the bedroom of her average-sized house. It had been her uncle's house until he left it and a good portion of his wealth to his favorite niece in his will. When she found the time, she'd redo some of the wallpaper, paint, and carpet in the house, but it was fine for now. California was a big change from Michigan, but now that she had met some people, it seemed better. She definately hadn't expected to meet such open and friendly people as Buffy and Willow right away, and now she had the chance to hang out with them and their friends at the local hot spot.   
  
By the time Geia had to leave, she had assured herself over and over again that she was going to enjoy herself at the Bronze and not get too nervous. Constant nervousness in new situations was a very bad tendency of hers, no matter how much she tried to stay calm. It bugged the hell out of her that she got that nervous, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do. The Bronze was only about fifteen minutes from her house, so she wasn't in a big hurry when she left.   
  
About ten minutes after Geia had left, a warning light went off in her car and Geia noticed the temperature meter was past the normal-her car was overheating. "Great, this is just what I don't need right now." She pulled off to the side of the road and reached for her cell phone in her purse, and then panicked when she remembered that she had never taken it out of the charger. With a sigh of defeat, she got out of the car and began to walk the short distance to the Bronze, since it was just down the road. Her heels clicked as she walked quickly down the sidewalk so she could get past the cemetary on her right. Cemetaries were just fine in the day, but Geia had seen one too many horror movies to be a fan of the resting places of the dead at night. A few cars passed as she walked past end of the cemetary, and she stopped to see if she could hail one and see if they had a phone.  
  
A sixth sense tingled through Geia just before two cold hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards toward the dark and misty cemetary. She struggled against the person who held onto her, but they only tightened their grip, and pain shot through Geia at the pressure. The hands forced her to stand up and she was turned around. Numbing fear was the only thing Geia knew as she stared into the large eyes of a vampire. The vampire grinned as only one could when it knew its meal was terrified to the point where they were frozen to the spot.   
  
"What's the matter, honey, can't scream?" The vampire leaned in closer and Geia forced her eyes shut, trying to block out the horrific sight. "I'm not going to go away, if that's what you think closing your eyes will do. Won't you give me one scream before I kill you, just to satisfy me?"  
  
Geia's snapped open in a sudden burst of anger, despite the overwhelming dread and sense of death she felt. "I'd rather go to hell then scream so that you can satisfy some sickening desire of yours." The vampire was taken off guard by her blunt and very angry response, and Geia took the opportunity to knee him in the *right* spot.   
  
The vampire keeled over in pain, and Geia ran as fast as she could, knowing her life depended on it. A few seconds later, she heard the vampire's heavy footsteps behind her, and she ran out into the street, screaming for help.  
  
The vampire was bigger and faster than she was. He caught up to her and jerked her back by her arm, causing her back to slam against the front of him. "Now normally I don't do my killing in the view of the public, but seeing as how there's no public around...." He pulled her hair to one side and admired her neck. "You, my dear, are a meal worthy of savoring, seeing as how you actually challenged me to catch you. But I'm hungry, and I simply don't have the time to torture you before eating you."  
  
Geia closed her eyes and felt all of the air leave her lungs as the vampire's fangs sank into her neck. The pain was like a red-hot nausea that took over her entire body, and she felt herself slipping away into the darkness that was overcoming her.  
  
The vampire was too busy enjoying his meal to realize there was someone behind him before it hit him. Literally. A fist crashed into the back of the vampire's head, forcing him to release Geia and turn around to defend himself. He heard someone moving to the right of him and he lashed out blindly, still seeing spots from the force of the punch he had received. The vampire's vision returned too late as he was knocked down onto his back by a blunt metal object and the last thing he saw was a wooden stake aimed right at his heart.  
  
Spike dusted himself off and turned around to see Geia lying in the street. He shook his head and grabbed the crow bar he had used on the vamp. "Where is the slayer when someone needs her? I can't always do her job. I'll be bloody damned if I do more than I have to. Can't make me be a good guy and save the pathetic from the bad guys."  
  
He saw that the girl the vamp had attacked was lying completely still in the road and hurried over to check her pulse. She was alive, barely, her breathing a quiet whisper that Spike could hardly hear. He picked her up as gently as he could and took her over to his car. He had been passing by, on the way to where he lived, when he saw the vamp chasing after some blonde girl in the middle of the street. Spike had figured that it wouldn't be good if he didn't stop and help the girl, since Buffy would find out some way or another. He laid Geia in the backseat and jumped into the driver's seat. Spike chanced a glance back at the girl to see if she was still breathing-he could barely make out her chest rising and falling ever so slightly. She was pretty enough, but pale as hell.   
  
The closest hospital was only ten minutes away, luckily for the girl. Spike knew she had lost a lot of blood, but that didn't mean he was going to go in the hospital. Hail down an emergency medical worker or a doctor and make sure she'd get taken care of, then he'd bail. Hospitals were just too tempting for him--all that blood and the people, even though he couldn't do anything to them. Damn that chip in his head.  
  
Ten minutes to the hospital was five with Spike's erratic yet necessary driving. He parked in the back of the hospital where the ambulances pulled in. Another stroke of fortune for this girl- there was an ambulance that had just gotten its charge into the hospital and was loading back up.   
  
Spike lifted Geia out of the car and yelled to the emergency workers. "Hey, can I get some help here? She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
A worker came over and took Geia from Spike's arms, laying her on a stretcher that two other workers had brought over. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Lying was easy for Spike. "No. I was driving home and saw her lying in the street, so I brought her here."  
  
The two workers took Geia into the hospital and the one who Spike had hailed stayed behind. "Did she have any identification with her, a purse or wallet, since I'm assuming you don't know her."  
  
Spike thought for a moment and then ran back to his car. He came back with Geia's purse in his hand. "This was with her when I found her. And no, I don't know her."  
  
The worker nodded and took the purse. "Okay. She's lucky you found her. Much longer and she would have been dead." He shook his head and looked at Spike. "You're more than welcome to go in there and wait if you want to see how she turns out."  
  
The blonde vamp held a hand up. "No, that's okay. I think I might know somebody who knows her." Spike took off, not wanting to stand there with the emergency worker any longer. He just wanted to go home, but now he had to go track Buffy down so that he could tell her what happened. He didn't HAVE to find Buffy, but he wasn't going to take the chance of her finding out what had happened and get chewed out for it later. She wasn't his bloody boss.  
  
Since he wasn't sure where Buffy would be and he'd be damned if he was going to drive all over Sunnydale to find her, Spike decided to check with Giles. He knew Giles would still be at The Magic Box since it didn't close until late on Fridays, and it was only 9:15.   
  
With a loud screech, the car stopped in front of the shop and Spike moved swiftly to get inside before he was seen. He might have a chip in his head that prevented him from hurting mortals, but that didn't mean he still wasn't like a cat-swift and silent. Giles looked up from one of his pricing books behind the counter when he heard the door open. The smile he put on for customers faded when he saw Spike.  
  
"I thought you usually came in the back."   
  
Spike shrugged. "Free country, last time I checked. Besides, I was in a hurry." He went over to the front counter and leaned forward. "Do you know where Buffy is?"  
  
The librarian's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're looking for her? Isn't that strange. She was supposed to stop by your place to talk to you about the Boxer Rebellion after patrolling, but I'm assuming she didn't show up. What do you need to see her for?"  
  
"Well, I only had to save some broad from a vamp who was making her a meal. I took her to the hospital and figured Buffy would want to know. The girl's going to be bloody confused when...if she wakes up. She was barely alive when I found her."  
  
This surprised Giles. "You took someone to the hospital on your own accord, without hesitation?"  
  
Spike's eyes widened and his voice and stance became defensive. "So what? I figured leaving a vamp victim in the street wouldn't look good on me if Buffy found out, and I'm not about to get bitched out for something that wasn't my fault. The best thing was to take the girl to the hospital."  
  
Giles closed the book and nodded. Although it was Spike's reasoning he was dealing with, it made sense. Almost too much sense to credit Spike for. "Yes, most definately. Um...oh yes, the whereabouts of Buffy. I imagine since she didn't find you at home that she went on to the Bronze. She was meeting Willow, Xander, and Anya there, along with this girl she met in one of her classes. I guess the girl just moved here and Buffy was trying to show her that Sunnydale isn't as dull as it seems-at least to the normal eye."  
  
Spike's voice didn't hide his annoyance. "Alright. I'll see if I can find her and let her know what happened." Spike turned to go, but then stopped mid-stride and turned back around. "Did this new girl have blonde hair, about 5'7" or so, light complexion?"  
  
Giles thought for a moment then nodded emphatically. "Yes, she did...oh no. Her name is Geia-if you tell Buffy that, she'll get over to the hospital right away." He leaned on the counter and sighed. "This is terrible-her first week in Sunnydale and she gets attacked by a vampire."   
  
"So I'm going to have a pissed off slayer on my hands. Wonderful. Just bloody great." With that, Spike left. Once in his car, Spike couldn't help but be bitter. "Yes master, no master, three bags full master. Why don't they just employ me as their slave and treat me like crap? Do this, go here, talk to this person, when all I want to do is go home! I knew I was love's bitch, but not Buffy's. There are just some things that aren't right in this world, and that's one of them."  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
Willow looked around the Bronze for the upteenth time and sighed. "She's still not here, Buffy. Why don't you try calling her again?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. If she was home, she'd answer. I just hope nothing happened to her."  
  
Xander looked up from his drink and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I'm sure Geia's fine, Buf. I mean, you'd have to have pretty awful luck to get attacked by a vamp the first week in town. She probably got lost or may have even fallen asleep and just hasn't heard the phone."  
  
Anya nodded in agreement with Xander. "I don't think she'd not come here on purpose. The cool thing to do is hang out here, so I'm sure she'll show.  
  
Xander shot Buffy a warning look as he spotted Spike coming up behind them. "Undead lover boy coming your way Buffy."  
  
Buffy sighed and turned in her chair. "What do you want Spike?"  
  
Spike gave her a contemptous look. "Well hello to you too, Slayer. I came here, Lord knows why, to tell you something Giles and I figured to be important, but if you don't want to know then-"  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike by the collar of his coat and pulled him down eye-level to her. "Talk, quickly."  
  
He shoved her hands off his coat and stood up. "Fine. To be blunt, as if I really do care, which I don't...Geia. In the street. Vamp attack. In hospital. Here to tell you."  
  
Buffy jumped out of her chair and grabbed her coat. "I've got to get to her. Which hospital?"  
  
Spike sat down in her abandoned chair. "Sunnydale East. She was still alive when I found her, but barely. The vamp had taken quite a bit of blood by the time I got there." He saw Buffy's next question before she asked. "And yes, I killed the vampire. Do you think I'd let him get away with the chance of you finding out and giving me hell?"  
  
"Aren't you sweet? It's a good thing you slayed the vamp, because you're right-I'd not only give you hell, but send you there as well." Buffy turned to the three at the table. "I'm going to see her. See you guys later."  
  
Willow hopped out of her chair. "I'm going too, Buffy. We were both with her today, and I think she's going to need the moral support when she wakes up."   
  
Buffy started to walk past Spike then stopped. She grabbed him by the collar again and forced him to follow. "You're coming with us. I think Geia would like to know who saved her, and since you can't see her during normal, DAYTIME hours, you're going with us."  
  
Spike tried to get away, but he knew Buffy was determined to torture him by making him go in the hospital. "I'll follow you there."  
  
Buffy dragged him out the door and to her car. "No, you won't. You'll sit in the backseat of my car, and if you try anything, I'll let Willow introduce you to Mr. Pointy's brother and then I'll finish you off with Mr. Pointy." She opened the side door and literally threw him in the backseat. "And don't worry about your car-nobody will steal it because it's a junk heap, and you can get it later tonight if we're not at the hospital too late." She got in the driver's seat and glanced back. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the obvious anger on Spike's face. "You better look more cheerful than that. Geia is going to want to see her savoir in a good mood because she's not dead. So perk up.. and make sure you buckle your seatbelt. I'm going to see how fast I can get there."  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
Some nights it's bound to be your best way out,  
When nightmare is the short end of the stick,  
When sleep is a part of town where it's not safe  
To walk at night, when waking is the only way  
You have of distancing your wretched dead,  
A growing crowd, and escaping out of their  
TIme into yours for another little while;  
  
Then pass ghostly, a planet in the house  
Never observed, among the sleeping rooms  
Where children dream themselves, and thence go down  
Into the empty domain where daylight reigned;  
Reward yourself with drink and a book to read,  
A mystery, for its elusive gift  
Of reassurance against the hour of death.  
You order your heart about: Stop doing that!  
And get the world to be secular again.  
  
Then, when you know who done it, turn out the light,  
And quietly in darkness, in moonlight, or snowlight  
Reflective, listen to the whistling earth  
In its backspin trajectory around the sun  
That makes the planets sometimes retrograde  
And bring the cold forgiveness of the dawn  
Whose light extinguishes all stars but one.  
  
Geia awoke to the sound of the heart monitor beeping at an even, slow pace. Her vision was blurred to the point that she could only make out shapes and some color, but she was pretty sure the three shapes closest to her were people.  
  
This became even more apparent when she recognized Buffy's voice. "She's awake. Geia, can you hear me?"  
  
Geia's throat was parched and her voice came out as a croak. She managed a weak "Yes" before reaching out to the tray beside her bed. Willow poured her a glass of water and Geia accepted it with a grateful look.  
  
Buffy saw that her skin was practically white compared to her normal ivory complextion and she waited until Geia had drank the entire glass before speaking again. "How are you, I mean, for what happened?"  
  
Geia's eyes floated around the small, plain room until they rested on Spike. "You were the one that saved me--I remember seeing you while I was lying in the street. You killed that...what was it?"  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged glances and Spike stepped forward to lean down to her. "I-"  
  
Geia shook her head as well as she could, and Spike saw her eyes change from their dark green to a lighter shade. "Don't. I owe you my gratitude and my life. You have both."  
  
Spike backed away from the bed and gave Buffy an unreadable look. Willow saw the look and decided to try to explain what had happened. "Geia, what attacked you was a vampire. Big, ugly, scary looking things with huge eyes and fangs that suck blood out of people."  
  
Spike turned his look to Willow in slight anger when she had called vampires "ugly", but Buffy stepped between them. "You know Count Dracula, Geia? That is exactly what vampires are like. Vampires are all over the world, but the majority of them arise from the grave in Sunnydale because this is the Hellmouth. All evil, demonic power is centered here."  
  
Geia closed her eyes and sighed. "So you're telling me I just moved to the most evil town in the world, on top of the fact that my car broke down AND I was bit by a vampire. Next you're going to tell me that you're the one who is supposed to kill vampires."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Actually, yeah. I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One who fights all things evil and-" Buffy was cut off by a doctor who came in to check on Geia.  
  
The doctor looked at the chart on the bed and smiled at the three visitors in Geia's room. "Geia will be fine, she just lost a lot of blood." He pointed to the bandage on her neck. "She had two puncture holes in her neck when she came in, and I'm still not sure of the origin of the wound. But I don't think she is in any real danger, she just needs to stay here for the night and then she can go."  
  
Buffy thanked the doctor as he left and then turned to Spike. "I think she needs to know, Spike. She deserves to know."  
  
Geia's face showed her confusion as she looked back and forth between Buffy and Spike. "What? Please don't leave me hanging. I think I can handle whatever it is, with everything else that has happened."  
  
Spike looked at Geia and knew he had to tell her. "I'm not a normal person, Geia. I'm a vampire, but not one who, unfortunately, can hurt people. I have this chip planted in my brain that prevents me from doing a bloody thing to humans." And he waited for her reaction.  
  
The silence was thick before Geia began laughing. "Oh my gosh, that's a good joke..Spike. Now tell me that you're hundreds of years old and you'll live until someone stakes you like you did the vampire that attacked me."  
  
Spike threw Buffy a mocking glance. "Alright, Slayer, what do you suggest? You're the one who thought I should tell her, and she doesn't believe me."  
  
Buffy shrugged carelessly. "So prove it."  
  
"Fine." Spike moved to the side of her bed.  
  
Willow went to stand on the other side of Geia's bed. "Just a warning--Spike's not a very pretty vampire, as far as they go."  
  
The smile faded on Geia's face as Spike's face transformed into what she saw when she had been attacked earlier that night. Her body again became paralyzed with fright when she saw the real life nightmare standing before her, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. The person who had saved her life was back, the monster gone.   
  
Spike saw how frightened she had become through the killer pain the chip delivered when he had transformed, and he backed away from the bed, but his sarcasm in his voice was thick. "I wasn't lying about it. And now I've got a bloody wonderful headache for it."  
  
Buffy sat down on the edge of Geia's bed. "He's not one of the bad guys, Geia. He's been like this for a while now, and he's adjusting to it just fine, aren't you Spike?" She received a grunt from the other side of the room. "Like I said, just fine."   
  
Geia relaxed when she realized that Buffy meant what she said. "So let me add all this up again-I've moved to the mouth of Hell, been attacked by a vampire and almost killed, then saved by a vampire who is actually a good guy . This night just gets better." She eyed Spike on the other side of the room. "Well if Buffy says you're a good guy, then I believe it. And you did save my life--I thank you for that."  
  
The vampire moved closer to her bed. "Like I needed your approval, but at least I know I'm not going to scare you."  
  
"Thanks for that very positive input Spike. She's been through enough." Buffy stood up and gave Geia a small wooden cross. "Not that I think anything is going to happen, but this may help protect you later on. Do you think you'll be alright here alone tonight?"   
  
Geia took the cross and laid it on the table beside her bed. "Yeah, I think so. But could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"They told me I'll be released tomorrow around one. Could you or someone else maybe come get me? I don't want to go home alone, even though it will be daylight."  
  
Willow spoke up from the other side of Geia's bed. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so I'll come get you."  
  
Geia smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Willow." The three visitors moved to leave, but Geia's voice stopped them. "Thank you, Spike. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."  
  
Spike stopped mid-stride at her words. He turned around, and for a split second, Buffy and Willow saw a somewhat more gentle, possibly even human side to Spike. He went back in the room and stood beside her bed. "You're welcome." And he left the room, leaving Buffy and Willow in his wake.   
  
That night, Geia dreamt of the attack and Spike rescuing her over and over again, exactly the way it happened. But every time, the dream became a little more muddled, and a little more scary. 


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom Fighter  
  
CHAPTER 3  
(the next day)  
  
Geia ducked around a corner as two nurses walked by, oblivious to her. She let out the deep breath she had been holding and quickly made her way down the corridor. Willow was coming at one o'clock to pick her up, but Geia was now hesitant. She had always been able to take care of herself and the thought of someone helping her when she really didn't need it wasn't appealing. She knew she had about ten minutes until Willow would show and when the hospital would actually release her, so when the nurse came in the last time, she locked herself in the bathroom, pretending to be sick. The nurse left, and Geia had snuck down the hallways until she had made it to the back of the hospital where the ambulances came in...where Spike had apparently brought her last night after the attack.  
  
A chill swept through her when she thought of that vampire who attacked her. It had been the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, and for a moment, a split second, Geia swore her heart had stopped. Fear's icy grip had wrapped itself around her heart, not enough to kill her but just long enough to leave an impression. A very big impression. And then the nightmares came last night, reliving the attack over and over again, but every time the vampire became a little more scary. And her rescue and rescuer a little more heroic.   
  
Geia sprinted the last 50 feet to the door and out into the back parking lot...freedom. Not too many people like hospitals, and Geia was one who loathed them. She'd seen too many relatives and friends die in hospitals. The warm California sun swept over her as she walked through the wooded area behind the hospital, taking away the cold feeling hospitals always left her with. As close to death as she had come last night, this day was sunny, warm and it made Geia feel whole, as if nothing had happened. She knew the feeling would vanish as soon as the sun set, but she'd enjoy it for now.   
  
Wandering aimlessly was her purpose now, but Geia soon found herself in a graveyard. The one that Spike lived in, strangely enough. She had overheard Buffy mutter something to Spike last night about going home to Sunnydale Cemetary after he left the hospital so he didn't get into any trouble. As truly ironic and frightening Geia found it to be that a vampire had saved her from another vampire, she couldn't help but wonder about this Spike character. The drugs had already kicked in when Buffy and company arrived at the hospital, so Geia didn't get a good look at the vamp. She knew he was blonde and wore a lot of black, but that's where the specifics ended. The only other thing she noticed was the thick British accent laced with sarcasm. A smart-ass vampire, on top of the fact that he doesn't or... can't kill people. But her curiostiy had been aroused and she wanted to know more about this place called the Hellmouth. Geia figured Spike could tell her what she wanted to know. Buffy had left A LOT of blank spots, probably on purpose, when she explained what had happened last night, plus the drugs hadn't helped her comprehension skills......  
  
Geia stopped walking when she saw a large crypt near the back of the cemetary. If she was a vampire and couldn't walk out into the sunlight, a crypt would make a good home. She always followed her gut, and her heart for that matter, and the gut was screaming to go check out the crypt. Geia made her way through the maze of headstones to the door of the crypt. She raised her hand to knock, but then chided herself. If this was where Spike was living, he wouldn't chance opening the door in broad daylight....sunlight bad. Plus he wouldn't know who it was, and Geia wasn't too sure he'd open the door for her. And waiting until night wasn't even an option--she was never going out at night alone again. But then again...she really wanted to talk to this Spike character.   
  
Figuring her curiosity outweighed her worries, as dangerous as it might be, Geia knocked on the crypt door. She stood still to listen for any noise and was ready to knock again when a voice yelled out to her.  
  
"Don't even come in here, Slayer. I'm tired, cranky, and bloody mad as hell because I don't have any cigarettes. Come back when you've got a pack of Camel's on you, pet."  
  
Pushing all worries aside, Geia stuck her head in the door and saw Spike watching a small television, his back to her. She stepped in and was ready for just about any reaction, but was disappointed. Spike didn't even glance backward, but his tone became sarcastic.  
  
"Are you deaf or did a vamp cut your ears off? Now is not a good time for you to come here with an order for me, Slayer...go here, Spike. Find this for me, Spike. Kill this demon for me, Spike. Risk your life for me and I'll still treat you like dirt, Spike. I'm through with being ordered around. I'm my own man, or..yeah. You know what I mean."  
  
Geia walked down the steps and stood a fair distance away from the chair he was sitting in. "Um...it's me, Spike."  
  
Spike abruptly stood up. "It's you. That tells me a whole 'ell of a lot-" He stopped when he turned around and saw Geia. "Oh. I guess it is you. Didn't recognize your voice." Spike came around the chair and saw her up close and awake for the first time. She looked tired, bags around her eyes, still pale and there was an exhausted air about her stance, but her eyes said differently. His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the death house...I mean, hospital?"  
  
Geia focused her eyes on a spot on the wall behind the peroxide blonde vamp. "Yeah, but I left before Willow came to check me out. I have a problem with people trying to take care of me." Her eyes quickly darted to meet his for a split second, and then returned to the spot on the wall.  
  
"Right. So why are you here, of all places?" Stupid question, and Spike knew it because he had basically counted on Geia showing up at sometime and wanting to know about Sunnydale. He knew that Buffy or any of her followers wouldn't spill much for fear of scaring the girl any more, but Spike had also figured that if Geia was as scared as the Slayer thought, she would have left Sunnydale without a backwards glance early this morning. She also wouldn't have come to HIM, a vampire.  
  
Her eyes met his again, and Geia saw what she had seen in her dreams-a blonde vampire with a sculpted face and a lean build, but nothing remotely close to scary, other than the fact that he was a vampire. "I thought maybe you could answer some questions for me. It's not everyday someone moves to the Hellmouth and gets attacked by a vampire and saved by another vampire within 72 hours of arriving. To think I stayed in Michigan all that time when there is so much exicitement here in Sunnydale."  
  
That cracked a small smile from Spike. It was a luxury he didn't allow himself often, but he had to admit he liked the girl. She was a smart-ass like himself, but she had an innocent way about her that he hadn't seen in a while, being around serious mortals all the time. Geia wasn't pathetic or helpless, but slightly naive and full of curiosity. "What do you want to know?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
Geia sat down in the chair across from his and looked around the crypt. "I think I'm just confused on the whole situation I've put myself in. And I want to help--you know, with whatever it is that Buffy and her friends do."  
  
Spike grabbed the bottle of bourbon off the table beside him and took a swig. "Alright, we'll do the basics. Buffy's the Slayer, the almighty 'Chosen One'. She fights evil with a pointy stick, and if that doesn't work, she beats the hell out of them. There are loads of other vampire slayers, but Buffy's like the head honcho. Only if she dies does another slayer come up-I swear they breed them like there's an apocalypse coming, so pardon me for not bowing down and chanting a prayer in her name."  
  
Geia laughed softly. "Someone's got a bit of a grudge." She received a "yeah, just slightly" look from Spike and couldn't help but smile a little. "And what about everyone else?"  
  
Spike sank down farther in his chair, a smirk on his face. "There's the Scooby gang--Buffy's little helpers, or friends as she calls them. Willow's a witch, so she does spells and stuff to help Buffy fight whatever big bad evil comes to town. Anya is this ex-demon who used to put curses on men who had done their ladies wrong, and she and Xander are together." He made a gagging gesture. "There's nothing magic or strange about Xander other than, well, I can't stand him." Spike scowled. "Just can't stand the guy. And he's not too fond of me."  
  
Geia saw the glint in his eyes and quickly spoke up. "Okay, so what about that shopkeeper, Mr. Giles?"  
  
The vampire threw the now-empty bottle of bourbon on the couch close to his chair. "Forgot about him. He's Buffy's Watcher--the guy who taught Buffy how to fight vampires when she moved to Sunnydale, watches out for her, that kind of thing." He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, looking for something else to drink. Spike pulled a can of beer out. "You want one?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not a big beer fan." Spike shrugged and shut the refrigerator door then sat back down. "Does Buffy have any siblings? I would think it would be dangerous for her family, her being the Slayer."  
  
Spike downed half the beer in one gulp. "Yeah. She's got a sister, Dawn. And her mom, cause her parents split. But Dawn's not REALLY her sister." He nodded at Geia. "What time is it?"  
  
She glanced down at her watch. "Almost two. Why?"  
  
The crushed beer can was tossed beside the empty bourbon bottle. "Cause as soon as the sun sets, I'm going out. But until then, I'll tell you about why Dawn isn't Buffy's sister and maybe if you're good, a story about Buffy and her first boyfriend, Angel. Let's just say Buffy's life is what people write bloody books about....."  
***********************************************************************   
  
"She left a message on my machine saying she had left the hospital early and that she'd be fine. No one in the hospital remembered seeing her leave, and she didn't check out." Willow threw Buffy a concerned look. "I'm really worried, Buffy. She shouldn't be out there, alone. It's almost sunset.  
  
Buffy stood up from her chair and started pacing the room after hearing Willow's story. The entire gang had been called to The Magic Box when Willow had come back without Geia. "We know it's not a vampire-it's still day out, and I haven't heard of any demons in town."  
  
Giles walked around the table and sat down beside Xander. "Is it possible that she just wanted to be alone? She did go through an awful lot."  
  
Buffy let out a sigh. "It's possible, but this is Sunnydale, home of all things evil. I hope it's something as simple as Geia wanting time to herself, but..."  
  
Anya spoke up from the front counter after her customer had left. "Maybe a couple of us should just go out and look for her. She won't want to be alone forever, plus it's going to be night soon, and if I had just gotten bit by a vampire, I'd want to be home before dark."  
  
Giles slapped the table and stood back up. "Anya's right. Xander, you and Willow go over to Geia's house tonight and check up on her. Just see if she needs anything, even if it is just some company." He turned to Buffy. "In the meanwhile, we need to find these hit-and-run vampires before they kill anyone else. Anya and I will stay here in case anything shows up, and I want you to find Spike, Buffy. He can help you fight these vampires. And make sure your mom and Dawn stay inside tonight. They'll be safe at home."   
  
Everyone left except for Anya and Giles, knowing what they had to do. Willow got into Xander's car and glanced at the darkening sky. "I hope we find her, Xander. It's too dangerous out at night."  
  
Xander patted her hand and then shifted into drive. "We'll find her, don't worry. And if we don't, then Buffy or even the bleach-blonde boy may." His brow furrowed with worry and his voice was shaking with nervousness. "But the best thing to hope for is that she's at home. I'd kind of like to meet her."  
  
It wasn't long before Xander's car turned onto the street Geia lived on, and they drove slowly, looking for anyone walking on the sidewalks. Willow nudged Xander and pointed over to two shadowy figures on the side of the road. Xander took the hint and followed behind, still unable to make out who the two where. He parked the car near Geia's house, where the figures were headed, and he and Willow raced to catch up.  
  
Geia unlocked her front door and then gave Spike a grateful smile. "Thanks for walking me home. I felt a lot safer having someone with me."  
  
Spike choked at her words. This girl was an odd one, and did Buffy know how to pick new friends. She actually felt safe with him! Now he could brag to the Slayer that he wasn't the monster she thought he was. But then again, she might want to banter with him and say something like the girl had a bad taste in character. Hell...he'd take his bloody chances to prove the Slayer wrong. "Yeah. No problem. I was heading this direction anyways."  
  
Geia smiled slightly. "Do you want to come in, Spike?"  
  
Spike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The broad was without a doubt weird. But the vampire had to admit that she had guts, and it was nice to be seen and referred to as a person. "You sure you want me in your house?" He glanced upward and looked at the two-story house. "Why does one person need a house this big anyway?"  
  
Geia's ears picked up a noise near the side of her house and she looked in that direction, but saw nothing. Had it been lighter out, she would have seen Xander and Willow hiding behind the bushes, watching and hearing everything. "Come in, and I'll tell you why."  
  
Intrigued, Spike followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Willow exchanged a wide-eyed look with Xander. "He just...she just...Xander, what do we do?"  
  
Xander sat down on the ground. "Well, we can bust in and make ourselves look like idiots or wait for a while and be worried 'til we're not paying attention and a vampire or some other evil thing kills us, or we could-"  
  
Willow sat down beside him. "Or maybe we're worrying TOO much. I say we sit here and wait for a while, but not get so worried a bad guy sneaks up on us and...yeah." She saw a light come on in a nearby window and smiled. "Or we could go see what they're doing without them knowing."  
  
Xander glanced between Willow and the window before getting up. "Well, let's do it before I start thinking I'm a peeping tom or something."  
  
They crept over to the ground-level window and looked over the bottom to see Geia hanging her jacket on a coat rack near the front door and Spike standing awkwardly in the middle of the large living room. "Can you hear them?" Willow whispered.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nope. Can't you do a spell and make stethascope appear or-?"  
  
Willow cut him off. "I'm not a genie, Xander. And besides, that would be invading their privacy."  
  
Xander snorted. "What privacy? She let a vampire in her house. Now he can come in whenever he wants."  
  
The witch watched as Spike sat down and Geia left the room. The vampire looked slightly uncomfortable being in the house. "He can't hurt anybody, silly. And you heard him ask if she really wanted him in her house. Apparently it doesn't freak her out. And he did save her life."  
  
Xander kept his eyes on Spike. "But that doesn't mean we should trust Spike. He's a cold-blooded killer."  
  
"Was a cold-blooded killer." Willow corrected. "I honestly think Buffy dying the second time changed him for good. You saw how he helped take care of Dawn, and how caring he was. I honestly think, in some way, he's able to feel a full range of emotions like we do." She saw Geia come back in the room and say something to Spike that made him, very hesitantly, follow her into another room. "Uh-oh. Now we can't watch them."  
  
"And I'm the one who wanted to invade their privacy?" teased Xander. "Maybe she's showing him around or something." The hopeful tone in his voice didn't match the worry in his eyes. "Let's go back to the car and wait. If one or both of them doesn't come out in five minutes, we'll go in." The duo headed back to the car and waited anxiously for five long minutes to pass.   
  
Spike followed behind Geia as she led him upstairs. He noticed she had pulled her hair up, and he saw that underneath the strap of her thin tank top on her left shoulder blade was a tattoo of an angel, its wings open. Below the angel was a smaller, very evil-looking figure, but Spike couldn't recognize it He got a closer look as they rounded the top of the steps and back a hallway--there was writing around the angel, very small, but it looked like Latin to Spike. And the figure below the angel was some sort of demon. His Latin was too rusty to even try to remember, and he could frankly give a bloody damn about the demonic figure, so he shrugged it off.   
  
Geia went into her bedroom and flipped the light, motioning for Spike to follow. Spike stopped at the doorway and peered inside. Looked normal--furniture, paintings on the walls, but his eyes were drawn to a decoration on the farthest wall made up of sparkling blue glass balls. He tore his eyes away from the wall hanging when he saw Geia expected him to come in the room. "I think I'll be going now. Gotta go stake some vampires so Buffy doesn't get on my ass."  
  
Geia stopped and turned around. "You saw my tattoo, I'm assuming?"  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This broad was really starting to freak him out. "Yeah, so what? Thought it was..different."  
  
She sat down on the bed, a slight smile on her face. "Did you read the words around the angel?"  
  
Spike shook his head and took a step backwards when he saw her eyes glint dangerously and turn a dark green. "Nope, afraid I didn't. My Latin isn't exactly, well, remembered." The vampire swore her eyes were burning holes in him better than sunlight could.  
  
Just as fast as the look in her eyes appeared, it vanished. "That's too bad. Sorry I dragged you up here for nothing. Thanks again for walking me home." Spike assumed he was dismissed, so he left, not knowing what to make of Geia. As soon as he stepped out on the street, he was confronted by Xander and Willow, and he related the story about Geia coming to him with questions, but not about what had happened in the house. He figured Geia was just a weird broad, and he didn't want Buffy or any of her friends going all "gotta see if Geia's evil" trip. As the three left to go find Buffy and tell her what had went on, they didn't notice a figure going inside Geia's house, and that all the lights in the house simultaneously came on, and then went off when the front door closed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Freedom Fighter  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
It is said that the battle between Good and Evil is never-ending, a constant struggle for power. This is not true: there are those who believe that one side will eventually prevail over the other, and in light of this prospect, both Good and Evil have their own secret weapons. Evil has the most powerful and demonic forces as its slaves, breeds of Satan's hatred and love of destruction, death, and torture. Shape-shifting demons, super breeds of vampires, dark and Evil knights of the Lord of Hell all serve Evil's purpose when needed. They seek out anything with Good intentions and obliterate it. But Good's only secret weapon is not so secret. This secret is, in fact, a simple myth of pure and beautiful beings who possess all Good possible that it is unbelievable. They are God's warriors, sent to destroy all Evil on Earth on the blinding light of the Heavens above. But no fathom of such creatures has ever been found, and it was this very myth that brought the Zalkana to the Hellmouth. And there would be only a few who would face them, fighting for the salvation of all mankind.  
  
Giles scowled at Willow over his glasses. "That's very interesting, Willow, but that is not the information we're looking for. What you read is one of the many seeings, as they were called, by a nameless prophet hundreds of years ago. It was written during the time that the apocalypse was coming, and is about as true as such."  
  
Willow put the book down with a sigh and hesitantly picked up another one. She looked around the back room of The Magic Shop and saw everyone else emersed in a book or two, scattered out over the table and the floor. Another night had gone by, and two more people had been killed, more than likely at the hands of the protestor vampires, and no one had any information on the vamps. The situation was getting so desperate that even Spike, with a little solid (solid wood) encouragement from Buffy, was helping with the research. Geia was there too, wanting to help in the effort. She hadn't said much all night, and Willow was beginning to worry if all that was going on was just too much for Geia.   
  
Everyone jumped as Spike slammed his book shut and hastily got up from the floor. "Is there a bloody point in this? No one knows where these freak vampires came from or who they are, and these old books are no blinkin' help. I'm leaving."  
  
He got only a few steps when Buffy pinned him against the wall, a stake to his heart. "You gave me your word, Spike. And you know I'll enforce your own word if I have to."  
  
Spike tried staring Buffy down, but he saw the light of battle in her eyes and knew he couldn't win if he wanted to stay alive. He pulled her hands off his coat and dejectedly sat back down. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't leave if I didn't think you would bloody stake me."  
  
Buffy sat back down beside Geia. Her new friend was intently studying the contents of a small, leather bound book. "Whatcha lookin' at, Geia?"  
  
It took a minute for her to answer. "This book has been vaguely hinting at these protestor vampires for a chapter or two, but nothing specific enough to actually tell what it's talking about. The only thing I've gotten out of the folklore is that these vampires, if that's what they are, are connected to a group of Satanic warriors called the Zalkana." She looked up at Giles. "Is that the same group that Willow was reading about?"  
  
Giles nodded absently. "Yes, but the Zalkana are simply a myth. That book you're reading is more ranting from a seer who was mentally disturbed. The author of your book may have been the author of the book Willow read out of."  
  
A loud thump on the table turned everyone's attention to a sleeping Xander, whose head had fallen on the book he had been studying. Anya shrugged and went back to reading her book. "I think I'll just let him sleep. He's so grouchy when he wakes up."  
  
Buffy moved to get another book from the stack on the floor when her sharp hearing caught the sound of footsteps running toward the back door of the shop. She motioned for everyone to be quiet so to not scare off the would-be intruder. Stake in hand, she waited beside the back door, ready to spring.  
  
Three things happened at once: the back door flung open, Buffy grabbed the person and pinned them to the floor, a stake aimed at the intruder's heart, and then the intruder screamed.  
  
"Whoa! Lady, chill. I'm no vampire."  
  
Buffy stared down at the man she had pushed to the floor. "I hear that a lot, and then the so-called mortal tries to kill me. Not gonna work."  
  
Geia sprang from her chair and ran over. "No, Buffy, it's okay. He's a friend of mine."   
  
Slowly, Buffy got up and helped him up. "Why were you sneaking around the back? Ever heard of a front door?"  
  
Jamal embraced Geia and then turned to the group. "Geia asked me to come out here and stay with her for a while. I just got in tonight, and she left me a note at her place telling me where she was." His brown eyes glanced at the front door and then he continued. "Just out of curiosity, does a vampire's face look all wrinkled up with really big yellow eyes?"  
  
Spike spoke up from the corner. "Yeah mate, but it's not like we want to look that way. Comes with the job."  
  
Jamal nodded at the sarcastic vamp. "Thanks man. Anyways, after all that Geia said was going on and with her description of a vampire, I thought I saw one in front of the store, so I ran around to come in the back. I didn't mean to scare anyone."  
  
Buffy's hand wrapped around the stake on the table. "How long ago did you see the vampire?"  
  
The black man shrugged. "About five minutes ago, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere. Kinda hanging around, and he was a big guy, from what I saw. Had all black on, dark hair, but I only caught a glimpse before I ran like hell."  
  
Before Giles could stop her, Buffy ran out the front door to find the vampire. Once outside, she looked around until she spotted a figure go around the corner. She followed, being as quiet as possible. Peeking around the corner, she saw the vampire, his back to her, leaning against the wall. "Gotcha," she whispered under her breath as her hand raised to drive the stake into her victim, but the vamp whipped around and caught her hand. With her free hand, she struck him a blow to the jaw and then aimed a roundhouse kick to the chest, but the vampire neatly tripped her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Buffy, don't. It's me."  
  
Buffy gazed in shock as Angel's face twisted back into normality. Angel helped her up and then shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't like her surprised reaction, and he really didn't like the awkwardness that induced the silence between them. But he knew it couldn't be helped.  
  
Buffy came to grips with herself as she stared at the tall, handsome vampire. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel looked up from the sidewalk and couldn't help but stare. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. "I don't like being the bearer of bad news, but like always, something's up. And it's not the normal threat-of-apocalypse-type bad news. But I need to speak with Giles. He's the only one who will know what I'm talking about."  
  
Buffy motioned for him to follow, not sure of what to say. The bell above the door rang, signaling their entrance, and Giles jumped up from his chair when he saw who was with the Slayer.   
  
Angel's eyes passed over the group, noting the two newcomers. And of course, he didn't miss Spike. "Still managing to stay civil, Spike?"  
  
Spike tossed his book aside and lit up a cigarette. "Nice to see you too, Peaches. Although I can't say the same for the guy you scared off." His head jerked towards Jamal.  
  
Jamal's eyes were huge, but he stayed seated. "And this just keeps getting weirder. I thought you said there was only one vampire in their little group, Geia."  
  
Geia's eyes narrowed, and Angel noticed how dark green they had become. "I just didn't tell you about Angel because I didn't think he would actually be here."  
  
Angel's confusion was apparent, but he knew someone would fill him in later, and that Geia and Jamal were okay if they were helping with what appeared to be research. "Sorry about scaring you, Jamal. Wasn't on purpose." He received a nod and a nervous smile from the man.   
  
Giles cleared his throat and pulled up a chair for Angel, then sat down. "I'm guessing there is some urgent reason why you are here."  
  
The vampire took the seat and nodded. "Like I told Buffy, I don't know all the details, but something of pure evil is coming here. And it's bigger than anything before it. What I do know is that this evil comes in the form of men, warriors perhaps. But what they want and why is unclear." He paused, unsure of how Buffy would take his words. "I had this dream that these warriors came here and were hunting something, never resting. They don't sleep, eat, or even breathe, and they are pure evil. They arose from the Sunnydale cemetery." His eyes met Buffy's. "But in my dream, they weren't after you. It was someone or something else."   
  
  
Xander's head came up from the table. He yawned and groggily looked at everyone. "What's going on, and why is everyone-" His eyes widened at the sight of Angel. "Why is he here, and is he evil, cause if he is, I've got a stake with your name on it, mister."  
  
Anya patted his hand. "He's not evil, Xander. He's here because another evil power is trying to...well, he doesn't know what it's trying to do, but that's why he's here."  
  
An eyebrow raised in suspicion. "He's here because he doesn't know what the bad guys want, or he's here because he knows but...nevermind. Going back to sleep now." His head landed back on the table.  
  
Geia had been watching the scene in front of her, and for the first time, all that Spike had told her about Buffy and Angel made sense. She could see the attraction still alive and sparking between them, but their destinies were holding them back. That and the whole "Angel loses his soul if he finds true happiness" deal. But it was no matter-she knew what was going to happen, before everyone else did.   
  
An eerie silence enveloped the small room and its inhabitants, until Spike decided to speak up. "Well, aren't we just the picture of pure confusion? My grandsire is back from L.A. to warn his ex-lover and her followers about a big bad coming to town, and the two newest additions to our happy little group include a vamp victim and her friend from Lord knows where. Anyone else feel like a drink? Bloody well need it."  
  
Spike saw all eyes were fixed on him, so he turned to leave, but Giles stopped him. "Just hold on, Spike. If it's alright with them, I want you to stay with Geia and Jamal and protect them. Geia's home faces the Sunnydale cemetery, and with you there, it gives us the best chance to see this evil first-hand." He pointed a finger at the vampire. "And I want no arguments."  
  
Before Spike could protest, Angel stood up and put his jacket on. "If it's okay with you, Geia, I'd like to stay in your house also. Better to have two people there than just one."  
  
Geia exchanged a glance with Jamal, then nodded in reply. "Sure. It'd be kinda nice to have some protection, even if it's provided by vampires."  
  
Giles started gathering the books. "Then it's settled. We'll start research again tomorrow so we can figure these mysterious warriors out before they get here. I want everyone to go home and get some rest."  
  
As Geia and Jamal walked out of the store, Jamal leaned over to Geia and whispered, "Too late, they're already here."  
???????????????????????????????????????  
  
Angel followed Geia upstairs, and noticed the tattoo on her back. "That's an interesting tattoo."  
  
Geia breached the top of the staircase and started walking down the hallway toward one of the guestrooms. "A lot of people tell me that. But I admit it is different-that's why I got it."  
  
Her words raised Angel's suspicions. He had read the writing around the angel in the tattoo, and although "Of Pure Good Yet of a Face of Evil" didn't mean much to him, he knew better than to take her words simply. Latin was a lost language, and he highly doubted that Geia's tattoo artist was a scholar of the ancient language.  
  
Geia flipped the light on and stood aside to let Angel in the room. "Anything you need, just let me know. There's a bathroom attached to the room, so you can wash up there." Angel muttered a "Thanks" and turned to examine the room. Nothing unusual, just a simple bedroom with a few pieces of furniture and a TV.  
  
Spike was fully outstretched on the couch watching a late night talk show. "Hey mate," he called out to Jamal, who was in the kitchen. "Do you know if your girlfriend had any beer in this place? I still haven't gotten over the bloody mess Angel's made out of things by coming here."  
  
Jamal came into the living room with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in each hand. He tossed one to the vamp and then sat down in a chair. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend, man. And she doesn't keep beer in the house, but I do."  
  
Spike grinned at his sarcasm and started flipping the channels. "The broad's got it all laid out here-my telly doesn't have this many channels! I have to watch bloody soap operas all day, and they're only good when Timmy's down the bloody well or Kimberly is breaking up with Devon because they both cheated with the same person."  
  
Jamal snorted. "You watch soap operas? I thought vampires were supposed to be bad, tough guys."  
  
Spike took a swig of beer. "Yeah, we are until bloody democracy plants a damn chip in your head or-" He paused upon seeing Angel enter the room and smiled smugly. "You're a sap who got his soul for killing a gypsy princess."  
  
Angel sank down in a chair and stared at the television. "Hello to you too, Spike. You seem like you're fitting right in with the living."  
  
The blonde vamp drained the rest of the beer and raised the empty bottle to Jamal. "The man got me a beer, so I'm happy. Good beer, good smokes, and good blood. That's all I need."  
  
Jamal looked at Spike. "I'd agree with you up to the good blood part. I think I'll take good women instead."  
  
"Can we say overload of testosterone in the room? I knew it was a mistake letting three males into my house."   
  
All three men turned and watched Geia walk into the room, and all three couldn't help but laugh a little. "Glad you all find it funny that I'm just a little outnumbered, whether you're dead or alive."  
  
Angel held up a hand. "But technically, we're not dead. We just don't breathe."  
  
Geia sat down on the floor in front of Jamal's chair. "That constitutes deadness in my book." A loud sound on the roof made her look up. "What was that?"  
  
"Prolly just a little squirrel running across your roof." Spike replied carelessly.  
  
The noise came again, but now it was louder and more often. Angel cocked his head to listen. "Must be one big squirrel or an army of them, because it sounds like more than one, more like footsteps."  
  
Geia's eyes met Jamal's as the sound grew still louder and continuous. Jamal smirked. "Told you there were already here."  
  
Geia got up and walked over to the far wall in the living room. "I knew they were here, I just didn't know how many." She listened to the noise for a moment. "And now I know." Her eyes grew dark and she stared at the two confused vampires. "More than we should handle by ourselves." Her eyes bore into Angel's. "Besides, he's the one we're looking for." She flipped open the cover to a hidden keypad in the wall and punched in a code. Two large section of the wall opened like a closet, revealing a mass display of crossbows, swords, knives, stakes, and the odd pistol. Geia selected a sword in the middle of the case and wielded it. "You three take your pick, but this sword is mine personal weapon. No one else can wield it."  
  
Jamal urged Spike and Angel to pick the crossbows. "They fire five arrows at one time," he explained, "and you never run out of arrows. No reloading, just aim and fire." He went over to stand beside Geia at the front door. "We'll answer your questions later, but you can trust us. We mean no harm to anyone, except the bad guys."  
  
Geia opened the front door and saw the thirty Zalkana warriors on her front lawn. "Let's do this. If you can capture one, do so, but if not, there are to be no survivors." She looked over to the very reluctant vampires. "And don't worry, you're not going to die. You can't while I'm around." 


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: a big thanks to my lone reviewer on Fanfiction.net who took some time to read my story and let me know what they thought.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
…And they will come to the Hellmouth in search of what they were sent to destroy. They know nothing of mercy or sympathy, only to complete the task they were given. The Zalkana are neither mortal nor immortal, a breed of demon with the power of a vampire and the appearance of a man. Zalkana warriors are called upon only in times of emergency, and can only be controlled by a great source of Evil, and are cold-blooded and relentless killers. They will be sent to the Hellmouth in search of Good's mythical weapon, the Tainted Ones. These warriors of the Lord are supposedly immortal to all mortal and demonic forces, and can only be killed by a great source of Evil, but no force has ever been found. They appear as mortals to everyone, nothing unusual about them to the human and demonic eye. But these creatures are in disguise-their true form they take only when a great Evil is near or if need be. In their true form they are human in appearance, but are the most beautiful and graceful beings anything could ever be so fortunate to look upon. But their beauty must not be taken as weakness, for they are the champions of right, saviours of Mankind and Humanity; they are the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Giles closed the book and looked at the four young people scattered about his living room. "That's all he wrote, and it gives us absolutely nothing to go on about our protestor vampires or these…Zalkana warriors."  
  
Willow slouched in her chair. "Well, maybe there's a spell that would help us in finding these vampires or those Zalkana warriors."  
  
Xander's look was skeptical. "Yeah, but we don't even know if these big bad warriors even exist. I say we concentrate on the vampires so that no one else gets killed."  
  
Buffy had been quiet since the five left The Magic Box and went to Giles' place, instead of going home like he had insisted. Buffy knew she wouldn't sleep well with this problem still unresolved, and Willow, Anya and Xander were always there to back her up. "I think Xander's right, Giles. We're going on a seer's beliefs written centuries ago about these warriors, when we have a real problem with these vampires. I can't slay a myth."  
  
Anya piped up from the couch. "She's right, Giles. Plus if the warriors do come, Spike and Angel will be able to tell us, since they're with Geia and her friend."  
  
Giles knew they were right, but couldn't help but worry. "I think Angel is the one we're going to be relying on, seeing as how Spike doesn't know the meaning of the word serious. I bet he's lying on the couch, watching the television and drinking beer while Angel is busy watching over the graveyard."  
  
  
  
Spike's eyes, despite having his game face on, grew larger at the sight of the thirty Zalkana warriors on Geia's front lawn. "This is bloody serious!" he yelled. His eyes focused on Angel and his fanged grin grew at the thought of a good spot of violence. "You ready to go, Peaches?"  
  
Angel was carefully watching the man at the front of the group of warriors. His costume was slightly fancier than the rest, and he bore a beautiful sword that gleamed in the moonlight. Kill the leader and maybe weaken the group, he thought. He turned to whisper his idea to Geia, but she shook her head.  
  
"I know." Her whisper was like a soft breeze against silk. "The best- dressed is always the leader. And killing the leader only knocks the fight out of them for a moment, and then another one will step up." She glanced at the warriors, still standing like statues on the grass. "This isn't your fight, Angelus, nor is it Spike's. If you want, you can leave here. I was wrong to just include you in this without asking."  
  
Angel's face contorted back to normal. "But Geia, I-"  
  
She placed a finger against his cold lips to silence him, and he got caught in her penetrating gaze. "They're after me and Jamal. You already know we're not normal, and I will tell you and Spike why later." She backed away from the vampire and nodded at Jamal. "Let's get this done. But try not to get too dirty-the last time we fought a group of bad guys this large, we wound up in a mud puddle, and it didn't come out of my clothes."  
  
Jamal allowed himself a small smile and mockingly saluted Geia. "Aye, aye captain." He saw Geia's eyes darken to a hunter green and knew his master was ready for this, despite the fact she wasn't up to full strength…yet. "Just say the word, boss."  
  
Geia saw that Angel and Spike were still to her side, and Angel nodded to her as if he was saying they weren't leaving. Geia stepped down off the front porch and approached the leader of the group, with the others a few paces behind. Rain clouds had begun to form overhead, and a few light drops were falling. She stopped within six feet of the leader and pointed her sword at him.  
  
"You came all this way for a battle and it would be awful if you were disappointed, so let's skip the formalities and get to the fighting."  
  
The leader waved his sword in the direction of the two vampires. "They have nothing to do with this. They will leave."  
  
Geia's shoulders dropped, and she rested the sword point on the ground. "You Zalkana guys are so bossy. Sorry, they're staying. Wouldn't hurt for them to have a good fight."  
  
The leader pointed his sword to the dark sky. "Then they die with you. You have signed their death warrants."  
  
Jamal leaned over and whispered to Geia. "Do you think they've been watching too many Westerns or something? Next thing he's gonna say is that this Hellmouth isn't big enough for the both of you, and if you don't chop off his head, I will."  
  
Geia dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Let's just do this, and save the sarcasm and witty comments for later." Rain began to pour down, and Geia discretely drew a small dagger from the waist of her jeans. With deadly aim, the dagger flew straight into the heart of the warrior to the left of the leader, who staggered then fell over in death.  
  
With a wild yell, the first line of warriors charged toward the four, with the leader stepping back within the second and third lines of ten warriors to observe the battle. His time with the girl would come.  
  
Geia and Spike took five and Jamal and Angel the other five warriors as they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. As she had been taught many years ago, Geia's sword cut a deadly path through the warriors. Slice, swipe, cleave, chop. The sword beheaded two warriors at one time, and Geia turned to see Spike handling one, having shot the other one with his crossbow. The remaining warrior stepped into her sight, and Geia couldn't help but smile. "Well, aren't you a big fella? Bet you think you're gonna kill me."  
  
With a roar, the warrior charged and took a clean thrust from Geia's expert swordsmanship to the abdomen. Enraged, the warrior thrust once, twice with his sword, but missed both times as Geia ducked his blade. The last thing he saw glistening metal as her sword drove through his heart.  
  
Jamal and Angel had finished off their five when another rank was sent in, and ten more fell to the four. As the leader sent in his last ten warriors, he joined in the fight, hoping to get to Geia. These last ten warriors were the strongest of the small army, and despite their efforts, the four immortals found themselves surrounded by seven warriors and their leader.  
  
The leader smiled smugly. "And now you will die."  
  
Geia stuck her sword into the earth and sighed. "And again you use the worst comebacks. Don't villains have any good gloating lines?"  
  
Spike, who was back to back with Geia, whispered over his shoulder. "Uh, love, this might be a good time to prevent us from getting bloody massacred."  
  
Geia pushed a wet strand of hair out of her eyes and whispered back. "Like I said before, you can't die while I'm around. The only ones coming alive out of this are the four of us."  
  
Angel's voice was slightly anxious. "Well, if you're going to pull something fancy, I suggest it be now." The leader came with sword pointed, straight at Geia. She looked up to the sky, and as if on command, a clap of thunder shook the ground and lightening blinded all.  
  
"Tell the Devil I said hello," she said to the leader before she drew out a small, blue glass ball and threw it onto the ground.  
  
A blinding white light shot out of the ornament, and when it touched the remaining warriors, they burst into maroon and orange flame, their screams thick on the night air as their souls were sent back to their Evil Maker. The ring of flame died, and all that was left were the charred skeletons of the eight warriors. The glass ball closed up, and the white light faded.  
  
Geia's eyes turned back to normal, and she began walking back to house without a word to the others. Jamal grabbed the now clear glass ball and followed his master, knowing the other two would come after they realized what had happened. It was always a shock to the unlearned or inexperienced, especially when it came to Geia. She had a way of surprising even the undead, who thought they had seen everything.  
  
Once inside, Geia directed Spike and Angel to sit down. "Trust me, it's a long story."  
  
Jamal came in the room with towels and a small, black velvet box. "So how do you think we should start this, Geia?"  
  
"The way we started the last time we had to explain ourselves." She stared hard at the two vampires. "You're not to tell anyone what you are told, not even Buffy, Giles, their friends, or anyone else. They would be in serious danger if you did. If need be, I will tell them, not the two of you." She reached for a book on the coffee table. "There is a myth about the Zalkana warriors and who they seek out. But this myth was written to disguise the truth about our existence….."  
  
Joyce watched as Buffy stared at the small television in her bedroom. At first, she had been so excited that Buffy was coming home for spring break, so that she and Dawn could spend some time with her, but Buffy was so distant anymore. She acted like a robot, mechanical and obedient. Joyce had hoped that after all that had happened with Glory and Buffy coming back, her oldest daughter could find some peace. It had taken Buffy a while to adjust to the fact that she had been ripped out of heaven and put back on earth to fight evil, the thing that had killed her, but after a while, it was if nothing had happened. Everyone went back to their normal way of life, as normal as you can get on the Hellmouth. And just when she had thought Buffy was happy with her life, she was getting to be distant, cold, and she looked so much older than she was. Joyce wished with all her heart that Buffy could have just been a normal girl, that someone else's daughter was the Slayer, but Buffy had been chosen. And all she could do was pray that someday her daughter found her normal life and could be happy.  
  
"Hey mom," Dawn called from downstairs. "Can I stay up to watch this movie? It's spring break, and I'm not tired yet. Please?"  
  
Joyce hesitantly pulled away from Buffy's door and went downstairs. She settled beside Dawn on the couch. "Only if I get to watch it with you."  
  
Dawn snuggled up beside her mom. "Okay." She paused, not sure if she should ask. "Is Buffy okay? She's been acting kinda strange the past couple of days. I thought she was over the whole mood-swing thing."  
  
"Honestly Dawn, I do think something's wrong, but if Buffy wants to tell us, she will. Better not to bother her about it. It's probably just some demon or vampire she hasn't caught yet."  
  
A knock on the door startled both. Joyce looked out the window before opening the door to find a very distraught Giles.  
  
Joyce saw the large bag Giles had slung over his arm and instantly grew worried. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles nodded toward the staircase. "Is Buffy upstairs? It is absolutely necessary I speak with her."  
  
"She's upstairs in her room. Do you need anything?"  
  
Giles smiled slightly, so as to not worry her too much. "No. I just need to see Buffy."  
  
Buffy heard Giles downstairs and turned the TV off. She motioned Giles into her room, and saw the worried look on his face. "What's up?"  
  
He opened his bag and pulled out a large, old book. "This," he said, pointing to a paragraph.  
  
Buffy read over the page and then shrugged. "It's more about those Zalkana guys. We agreed that the protestor vamps were the first priority."  
  
Giles took the book back. "Not anymore. According to this legend, the Zalkana warriors send spies, and often times they come disguised as normal human beings, so that they can gather information on what they're looking for and then the warriors strike."  
  
Buffy was still lost. "Those Tainted thingys the book talked about said they also don't appear in their true form. I'm still not getting it."  
  
"Spies for the Zalkana warriors appear only days before the real warriors attack, and try to become associated with the most powerful being in the area. These spies are warriors-in-training, and by spying, they earn the right to become a Zalkana warrior. They work alone, or in pairs, and then gain the trust of the people around whom the warriors are after, and of the actual target. Then, they make themselves out to be helpless, perhaps attacked by a demon or vampire, so that no one suspects them. And when everyone's guard is down, they attack."  
  
The lightbulb went off for Buffy. "Oh, no way. Geia and Jamal are normal…it's not possible."  
  
Giles' voice took on a reprimanding tone. "For as long as you've been on the Hellmouth and as much as you've seen, Buffy, I would think this wouldn't be a surprise. Although we have no solid evidence Geia and Jamal are Zalkana spies, the circumstantial evidence is overwhelming. They fit the description perfectly: Geia moved here a few days ago, gained our trust and was making friends, was attacked by a vampire, and now Jamal shows up from nowhere."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "And they're with Angel and Spike—what if they try to kill them?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "Although we are going by a myth, why would Geia and Jamal, if they're spies, kill two people close to us and expect us to not find out? Again, we're going on very sketchy evidence. All of this may just be a coincidence."  
  
Now Buffy was the one to be skeptical. "And do you really believe in coincidence, Giles? Didn't think so. We know better than that. I say we don't let Geia and Jamal know we're onto them…that is if they're really spies, but be prepared for an attack. Even though Angel said in his dream these warriors weren't after me, it was just a dream. Not all of my dreams have been prophecies, and I don't think Angel's was completely right." She reached for her weapons bag and pulled out a crossbow. "If they want the most powerful being around, they'll get it. And find out what a Slayer is made of."  
  
"…so do you see why we keep ourselves a secret?"  
  
Angel palmed one of the colored glass balls and then put it back in its velvet box. Hours had gone by since Geia and Jamal had started telling their story, and now it seemed almost impossible. But he knew it wasn't. "Yes, but I still think we should tell Buffy and the others."  
  
Spike snorted. "Yeah, and then Buffy and her buggerin' Slayer instinct says to try and kill them, just to make sure they're not evil, and then wackiness ensues. Not you're best idea, Peaches." He pointed to one of the glass balls. "So we get to keep one of those fancy things?" He received a nod from Geia. "Supposed to protect us, right?" Another nod. He smirked at Angel. "And I bet my grandsire, big tough guy, doesn't want one, right? Can take of his bloody self?"  
  
Jamal saw to stop the argument before it went farther. "Please. We don't mean to cause problems amongst you and your friends. But making sure this Evil does not settle in Sunnydale is essential. Once here, it will feed off the demonic power and gain its full strength. After that, desperate measure would have to be taken to destroy the Evil. We don't want it going that far."  
  
Geia glanced out the window and saw that the sun was getting ready to come up. "We'll go on as normal for as long as we can, but until then, Buffy and the others must not know. If they do, I cannot assure their safety. We can only protect so many at one time." She saw Angel nursing a large cut on his arm he had gotten in the fight. "Here, let me take care of that." Geia sat down beside him and placed her hand over the wound. A few seconds later, she removed her hand and Angel saw that the gash was completely healed. She smiled at the astounded vampire. "Told you I could do that, but I can only completely heal small wounds. Larger ones are harder to do, but I can usually at least stop the bleeding and prevent more injury."  
  
Jamal saw how concerned his master was, and knew it was because of this unknown Evil. For all her power, she could not see what was coming, at least not right now. And God willing, no innocent person would fall victim to the Evil. But then again, if the Evil didn't know about his master's full powers, it gave them the advantage. And if the advantage was lost, then the sacrifice would be only one, and its affects wouldn't last long. 


	6. Chapter 6

Freedom Fighter  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Anya sat down on the couch and stared at a shocked Xander. "It's no big deal. He's cute, and furry, and he makes cute noises and plays with little squeaky toys. Watch!" She tossed the plastic ball over the puppy's head and giggled when he brought it back. "See. That was cute, right?"  
  
Xander dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter of his apartment and sighed. "Anya, sweetie, we agreed we'd get a puppy later. What about when it grows up? Big dog, little apartment, it doesn't work."  
  
"Well, he's already gotten used to our bed—he can sleep there at night."  
  
Xander dropped the bananas on the counter. "No way. Slobbering, furry dog in OUR bed? Uh uh. He cannot sleep in our bed…" His voice trailed off as Anya held the puppy in front of his face.  
  
"Cute, cute, cute little doggy, Xander. He needed a home, and now he has one." She peeped around the dog. "And I won't give him up."  
  
Xander melted as the puppy gave a short bark and licked his nose. "Fine. But he has to be house trained. I won't have him doing his little doggy- duty all over the carpet. The landlord would kill me, and probably kick us out."  
  
Anya beamed and set the puppy down to play with him. The phone rang and Xander assumed Anya would get it, but two rings later, she was still playing with their new addition.  
  
"Anya, honey, could you get it?"  
  
Anya tossed the ball to the puppy. "No. I'm playing with Sparky, you get it."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and moved to answer the phone. "Sparky?" He heard Buffy's voice on the other end. "No, not you, Buffy….yeah, okay……" His eyes grew large upon hearing Buffy's suspicions. "Man, and I was getting to like them, and now they're all evil!….Fine, yeah, we'll be there in a few." His shoulders sagged as he hung the phone up. "Anya, we have to go."  
  
"Now? I'm still playing with Sparky!"  
  
Xander took the ball from her hands. "First of all, we're not naming him Sparky. He needs a manlier name, like Duke or…just not Sparky. There's a problem with Geia and Jamal."  
  
She stood up and accepted her coat from him. "What?"  
  
He flung the door open. "Let's just say they're not who we thought they were. I'll tell you on the way there."  
  
Anya halted in the doorway. "But what about Spa-our puppy?"  
  
"Go get him. We're going to Buffy's, so Dawn and Buffy's mom can watch him."  
  
Anya happily scooped up the energetic puppy. "Daddy Xander's not happy, so you better be good."  
  
"ANYA! Let's go!"  
  
Buffy palmed a crossbow while she waited for everyone to get settled in the living room. Her friends were used to getting bad news frequently, one of their best friends being the Slayer, but this news was shocking even for them. Their faces wore the emotion heavily.  
  
Giles looked anxiously at Buffy. "We need a plan. Spike and Angel are in danger while they're with Geia and Jamal."  
  
Xander murmured something under his breath about all of them being Geia and Jamal's but-monkeys, but a withering glare from Anya shut him up.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Buffy looked behind her friends to see her mom and sister. "No. These two are dangerous, even more than vampires and most demons." A very slight smile tugged on the corners of her mouth when she saw Dawn cuddling the infamous Sparky. "You two just stay here and watch the puppy." She turned her attention back to the gang. "We'll all go armed. I don't want to take any chances, seeing as how we don't know how to kill these….things."  
  
Weapons were given out, and the plan was to split up into two groups in an attempt to go in both the front and back doors of Geia's home. Buffy and Giles would charge in the front with Anya, Xander, and Willow to support from the back and cut the two spies off. As Buffy headed out the door, she couldn't help but worry about this battle's outcome. For all she knew, Geia and Jamal had pumped Angel and Spike for information on her, her family and friends and Sunnydale, then killed them.  
  
Willow followed Xander and Anya reluctantly as they snuck around the back of Geia's house. The witch was always ready to back Buffy up, but there was something about this situation that didn't feel right. Her powers allowed her to sense any disturbances in some of the supernatural worlds, and as soon as they had stepped on the lawn, Willow had felt that something was out of order, that something was now tainted. She perceived a strong sense of unbalance between the mortal realm and the undead, but couldn't tell whether that signaled evil or not. There were no vampires or demons to be seen, as how the only undead around were in the house.  
  
A strong wind picked up and Anya wrapped her coat tightly around her. "Xander, it's cold. Why can't we go back to the car?"  
  
Her boyfriend brushed his hair out of his face and sighed impatiently. "Anya, we have to back Buffy and Giles up. We can't let these two get away, because they'll go and tell those big bad Zalkana thingys what they found out. I personally would like to die of old age or….Twinkie overload, but not by some demon warriors."  
  
Willow contemplated Xander's words then shrugged. " Well, I'm all ready to go into another scary, life threatening situation as long as we get food afterward, but not Twinkies. Twinkies bad, Xander."  
  
His mouth dropped. "Twinkies bad? How? Twinkies are…yummy yellow pastries with a cream filling. Twinkies good!"  
  
Anya moved beside Xander, who was against the back wall of the house. "We're about to get ourselves killed and you're thinking about junk food?"  
  
"Twinkies," Willow corrected as she slid beside Anya. "I swore off them a long time ago. Especially after seeing Xander eat an entire box of them in ten minutes. Whole Twinkies, I might add. Gross." She let her head fall against the wall and closed her eyes. They were to wait for Buffy's signal—hearing a loud crash, meaning the Slayer had kicked the front door in. Willow still felt uncertain about what was to go down. Something just wasn't right, and moreover, she was getting the feeling that they were wrong about something. Too many somethings, in her opinion, but she trusted the judgement of her friends.  
  
"Never be too trusting. It can destroy you."  
  
Willow tried to open her eyes at the sound of the voice, but found she couldn't. There was only darkness, and then a glimmering blue light, like a small orb floated about in the black.  
  
"You know that there is an intangible that makes you hesitate to go into that house."  
  
Willow couldn't feel her body, or even her lips forming the words, but she heard what she said. "Yes. Something's not right."  
  
"You're right. You think certain inhabitants of the house are Evil, but you are mistaken."  
  
"How? They're spies for the Zalkana warriors. And they've got two of our friends trapped inside."  
  
The blue light burned more intensely, and Willow thought she had made it angry. "All the inhabitants of that house, including the two vampires, are both Evil and Good. They wear masks, hiding their true identities. But what matters is that they are your allies and not your enemies."  
  
The blue light began to fade, and Willow felt herself reaching out to stop it from leaving. "Wait. I don't understand. I don't even know what or who you are."  
  
"Do not worry. I am a simple messenger, but the being whose message I carry is not aware that I am talking to you. Look beyond the masks of others and seek those who are of Pure Good yet yield a Face of Evil. They are the ones who have the power to stop what is coming. And tell the Slayer that she must not wield the sword. Her own hand will be her death if she does." The light faded to a sparkle, then melted into the dirty blackness.  
  
Willow's eyes shot open to a very worried Xander and an onlooking Anya. "Wow," she breathed.  
  
"Uh, Willow, what happened?"  
  
She giggled at Xander's bewilderment. "Some blue light told me that we're wrong about Geia and Jamal. And that we have to find 'those who are of Pure Good yet yield a Face of Evil''. And that Buffy can't wield the sword because it will kill her." The seriousness of the message sunk in, and Willow sobered. "We need to stop Buffy and Giles. They can't kill Geia and Jamal."  
  
Anya's voice was incredulous. "And you say a blue light told you this? Might as well say Twinkies think the end of the world is coming in the form of cupcakes." She received a nudge from Xander for her snappy tone.  
  
Willow stood up hastily and started to the front of the house. "It wasn't just some blue light. I could feel it—I mean, I think it was someone's soul speaking to me. And it sounded very serious." She halted on the front porch. "We need to talk to Geia and Jamal. The voice told me they aren't what we suspect, but that they're both Good and Evil."  
  
"And we're just smart dumb people," Xander retorted. "We should wait on Buffy and Giles." He glanced at his watch. "Who were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." The wind picked up again, and the clouds parted to reveal a full moon. All three looked up, and then at each other with worry. "Maybe we'd be safer inside."  
  
Without hesitating, Xander knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, heavy footsteps could be heard, and then Jamal opened the door.  
  
He saw the worried looks and waved them inside. "Something wrong?"  
  
Willow blew her hair out of her face and then sat down at Jamal's invitation. "Um…it's a long story." She grew aware of another presence, and saw Spike stomping down the stairs in only a pair of sweatpants.  
  
The blonde vampire saw the Scooby-gang members, and couldn't help but allow his British accent to take on a dangerously sarcastic tone. "And what is it our little Buffy sidekicks got into tonight? A slimy horned demon, or perhaps a group of big bad vampires?" He leaned against the wall, not even noticing that he was getting stares from the three guests. "Oh, wait a bloody minute. I know! You three can't find Buffy or Rupert, so you came here." Spike saw the worried glances and grew serious. "Where were they supposed to be?"  
  
Anya started to speak, but caught Xander's warning look. "It's a long story," Jamal retorted. "Which they haven't told yet."  
  
Spike plopped down on the couch beside a very embarrassed Willow. He sensed her embarrassment and huffed. "Bloody hell, red. You can't tell me you haven't seen a man half naked. You had a werewolf for a lover."  
  
Jamal cleared his throat and motioned to the stairs. "I'd have you guys start your story, but I think Angel's the best one for this situation. He's still upstairs, sleeping. I don't think I want a grouchy vampire on our hands, so maybe we'll wait a few minutes, and if he hasn't heard the noise and doesn't come down, we'll go get him."  
  
(starting from when Xander, Willow and Anya showed up at the house)  
  
Sleeping was the last thing Angel had on his mind. He had gone to bed with Geia and Jamal's story still churning through his mind, and he had woke up not long later. Now, he still couldn't sleep, and he had paced the length of his bedroom too many times to count. His feet led him into the hallway, and strangely, into Geia's bedroom.  
  
With all the stealth and quiet of a vampire, he crept in her room, still not knowing why. His sharp eyes made out her sleeping form, and he sucked in an unneeded breath. She truly looked like an angel; her hair was spread all around her, and her hands were clasped together on her pillow. His eyes ran down the length of her body and back up, focusing on her innocent face. Or so it looked. He had seen the ferocity her eyes could hold, the fire that could burn right through a person. And yet he still couldn't help but see the gentleness, the beauty.  
  
He cautiously sat down on the edge of her bed. Angel felt as if he had not a single bit of control over his own body, as his hand moved painfully, slowly, to reach out to her. His cold fingertips brushed her cheek like a rustle of silk, and he shuddered at how warm she felt. The hand moved up to ever so slightly stroke a few strands of hair that fallen dangerously close to her face. He smoothed back the offending strands, and as he did, the color of those strands changed from honey blonde to raven black. The black spread to the rest of her hair, and Angel could only look on, shocked. But he couldn't move, as surprised as he was.  
  
Geia's eyes opened slowly. What used to be two green orbs were now a slate blue, and a smile crept across her face at Angel's bewilderment, and at his obvious enchantment with her. "See anything interesting?" she teased.  
  
Angel sat transfixed, but forced himself to answer. "Your hair….it-"  
  
Geia glanced down at the long black strands and sighed. "It's the first thing to change." She leaned close to him, her eyes fixed on his. "Tell me, Angelus, have my eyes changed color as well?"  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded. She giggled like a child with a secret. "Good. It usually takes a while for the transformation to occur, but if my eyes have already changed color, that's a good sign." She leaned back, and focused her eyes on the wall, releasing Angel from his rapture. She turned back to him with a questioning look. "There are people downstairs, aren't there?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." He hesitated, wondering if he should ask the one question that had been bothering him. She felt his hesitation, and his imposing question, and urged him on with a nod. "Are you, I mean, is the change taking place now?"  
  
Her lips drew up in a smile, and he noticed that a deep, full burgundy had taken place of the pale pink of her lips. "Yeah, I can't stop it, but it only happens when I need it to, because it allots me my full power, or when my true form feels the urge to emerge." She grimaced. "That was really corny sounding, but it's true."  
  
She slid out of the tall canopy bed, grazing by him. His eyes followed her across the room, where she stopped at the door. She was taller than he had remembered, and her body more lithe and cat-like, more powerful. Her slip nightgown allowed him to see that her tattoo was slowing gaining color: the angel's hair was black, her eyes charcoal blue, and her lips a rich burgundy.  
  
She knew he was watching her transform before his eyes, and knew how shocking it was. It had been for her the first time. She had woke up, and found a completely different person in the mirror. It had been scary, surprising, and exhilarating all at the same time. She turned and motioned him to follow her downstairs.  
  
Five heads turned at the sound of a single set of footsteps, and four people stared in shock at the TWO figures who had emerged. Especially because of Geia's new yet not completed look.  
  
Xander picked his jaw up off the floor enough to choke out a sentence. "Uh….Geia, what happened to you?"  
  
She floated across the room and sat down on the arm of Jamal's chair. "I suppose the beauty experiment gone bad excuse won't work, huh?"  
  
Willow saw the look of pure amazement on everyone's face but Angel's and Jamal's, and grew suspicious. They knew what was going on, and hadn't told them. "You're probably wondering why we're-" Geia bent over, as if in pain, and Willow, despite her suspicions, hurried to her aid. "What's wrong?"  
  
Geia held her hand up and whispered, "Get away from me, Willow. Not right now."  
  
Willow backed up in fear, and watched as Jamal picked his master up and gently put her on the couch. Doubled over in pain, Geia felt the final phase of transformation take place.  
  
Moments later, she burst into dust.  
  
Jamal was the only one not in pure shock at what had happened, and almost smiled at the horror painted on everyone's faces. "Guys, it's okay. She'll be back in a minute." He realized his nonchalant tone was not even close to being convincing. "Don't worry. This happens every now and then." He looked pointedly at Angel and Spike. "That's how the final phase of transformation takes place."  
  
The dusty remains of Geia started to gather and take shape, and out of thin air, Geia reappeared, but not looking even remotely like the Geia everyone was accustomed to.  
  
Spike's eyes grew huge at the raven-haired beauty before him. "What the bleedin' hell….oh." Realization dawned on him. "This is what you really look like?"  
  
Geia stretched as if she had just woke up and nodded at the blonde vampire. "This is my true form." She smiled at the startled members of the Scooby gang. "And I know you have no idea what's going on, but will you allow me the chance to explain, perhaps later today. Buffy and Giles are still missing."  
  
Willow found her voice and wanted to know more. "How did you know they were missing? Did you hear us tell Jamal and Spike that?"  
  
Geia grinned and tapped the side of her head with one finger. "I can read your thoughts, or in the words of Yoda, 'See through you I can'." She cast a glance at Jamal. "Told you I watched the Star Wars movies. You're awfully doubting for an apprentice."  
  
"I'm also not 2000 years old," Jamal retorted. "We better get moving. I can feel the danger they're about to be in."  
  
Buffy took a defensive stance, standing back-to-back with her Watcher. "Uh, Giles, we have a little problem."  
  
Giles looked from one snarling vampire to the next and grimaced. "Buffy, I'm afraid our situation requires a higher classification than 'little'." He drew two small vials of holy water out of his coat pocket, and nodded at Buffy, letting her know he'd cause a distraction so they could get away. The holy water hit the first two vampires in his sight, and he grabbed his Slayer's hand to make sure the other vampires didn't try to jump her as they ran. Not running in fear, but to a more open space that allowed the room needed to fight.  
  
After several turns down dark alleys, Slayer and Watcher ran aground when faced with a dead end. "Gotta give 'em a good fight, Giles. We still stand a chance." But she was filled with doubt. Two mortals, ten vampires. Not exactly a fair fight.  
  
"And I thought Zalkana warriors were lame, but your kind just makes them look SO much better." Ten angry, hungry vampires turned to see a dark- haired, beautiful warrior with a dangerous yet gorgeous sword.  
  
Geia winked at the two trapped mortals. "I need some easy, less messy action, and your vampires buddies look like just my type." She waved her sword mockingly. "Here vampire, vampire, vampire. Come to me, my darlings."  
  
It didn't say much for vampire intelligence when all ten forgot their captives and rushed Geia. Jamal stepped out from the corner of the alley, with a menacing-looking battle axe. He grinned cheekily at Buffy and Giles. "If you want, you're more than welcome to join our little brawl." He turned and decapitated the nearest vamp.  
  
As stunned as they were, Buffy and Giles were galvanized into action when two vampires at the back of the steadily diminishing pack remembered the mortals. Buffy delivered a one-two punch/kick attack, then staked the helpless vampire. "Who the hell is she? And why is she with Jamal?" she yelled to her Watcher.  
  
Giles knocked his vampire upside the head with his elbow, then staked him as he fell to the ground. "I haven't the slightest, Buffy." He watched as the attractive warrior chopped the last vampire in two, his dust floating on the wind. "But she obviously knows Jamal."  
  
Geia settled her sword point on the ground and nudged Jamal when she saw the suspicious yet curious looks from Buffy and Giles. "I just love it when I get that look. Boosts my confidence."  
  
Her apprentice snorted. "More like boosts your ego…." He paused for effect. "…Geia."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You're also a smartass." Geia saw the jaws drop, and couldn't help but like the reaction.  
  
The grin came back. "I have to put up with you. Gotta be one to survive around an overconfident, sarcastic, tight-lipped, hard-headed, playgirl like yourself."  
  
Her eyebrows raised, and she smiled slightly at the two mortals, who had cautiously moved closer. "Cheeky fellow, isn't he?"  
  
Giles cleared his throat and moved closer. "Geia? Impossible…you aren't the-"  
  
"Same person?" she finished. "Actually, I am. Just look a bit different. And I'm up to my full power, so my apprentice here is watching my back." She motioned for Buffy and Giles to a car across the street. "You're not the only ones I have some serious explaining to do to."  
  
Buffy didn't move and her grip on her stake tightened. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not even close to being convinced the two of you don't have some connection with those Zalkana warriors."  
  
Jamal snorted. "Of course we have a connection with them—we never said otherwise." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "We kill them. Self- explanatory."  
  
Giles was racking his brain to make a connection, to figure out what exactly Geia and Jamal were, but a glimmer of an idea had formed. There was a fairy tale, story of pure lore about an ancient tribe of Good warriors who disguised themselves to avoid detection….  
  
"You're right." Geia slid her sword into its scabbard strapped across her left shoulder. "You're absolutely right, Giles. We are a myth."  
  
Giles wasn't surprised at her words. "So your kind truly exists. Amazing." He ran a hand through his hair then turned to his baffled Slayer. "She can read our minds at will. That's how she completed my thoughts out loud." He put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "We're in very good hands, Buffy. Very Good ones."  
  
(Geia and Jamal's whole story will be the second part of this chapter. It will explain the entire story behind their existence.) 


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's note: This is the second part to Chapter 6. It's the almost complete background of Geia and Jamal, so the reader gets to hear their story. Think of it as a reference guide that you can use to try to connect some of the loose ends in the story. Here's a hint-remember when Geia said that Angel was "the one they [we're] were looking for" toward the end of Chapter 4? Keep that on the backburner, because it's important. This chapter deals heavily with religion, so be aware if you're sensitive to such material. It's not blatant or anything like that. And the song in this one is by Pink called "Goin' to California"-good song, but it's not mine, so don't worry. The song connects with not just this chapter, but the entire story because it's meant to point out the other moral conflicts in the world of Buffy than just the paranormal. If you have the CD (it's on Pink's album "Missundaztood") I suggest you play the song while reading.  
  
Author's note #2: GO COLTS!….the high school I attend won our division's state title yesterday (March 23), and that is why this chapter is so late. I wouldn't have missed those games for anything.  
  
CHAPTER 6; Part 2  
  
Goin' to California  
  
To live in the summer sun  
  
The streets are made of silver  
  
I'm like a rabbit on the run  
  
Philadelphia freedom  
  
Well, it's not like you have heard  
  
The City of Brotherly Love  
  
Is full of pain and hurt  
  
I'm goin' to California  
  
To find my pot of gold  
  
Corruption on every corner  
  
Hustlers sellin' sweets  
  
Baby is home crying  
  
While her momma's on the streets  
  
Everybody's dying  
  
Have you heard the news today?  
  
A woman in north Philly is mourning  
  
The bullet took another son away  
  
I'm goin' to California  
  
I'm goin' far, far away  
  
Goin' to California, yes  
  
To resurrect my soul  
  
The sun is always shining  
  
Or at least that's what I'm told  
  
Goin' to California  
  
There's a better life for me  
  
Goin' to California  
  
I'll write and tell you what I see  
  
Goin' to California  
  
Somebody say a prayer for me  
  
  
  
"So explain it."  
  
Jamal's eyes burned with anger as he struggled against his bonds. "You should consider yourselves blessed to receive the knowledge that no mortal is worthy of."  
  
Geia's laugh echoed through the training room of the Magic Box. Chills swept across all beings in the room—her laughter had that half-anxious, half-self-assured resonance to it that was enough to give even the dead goosebumps. "Patience, my young apprentice. Impurity rages abound in this room, in this pathetic world, but these mortals know what I speak of. Calm yourself--brazen and irrational decisions will cost you later."  
  
Jamal couldn't help but smile at his crazed master. Battle sometimes did this to her, but it would fade. She had taken extreme enjoyment in killing those vampires that had trapped Giles and Buffy. "But they have no right to tie us up. We are no danger to them."  
  
Buffy stepped forward, wielding Geia's sword. "Shut up, both of you. I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but I want to know what the hell is going on."  
  
"You go, Buffy," Xander shouted from the other side of the room.  
  
She smiled slightly at her friend, despite his lame words. "So talk, if you're so powerful and great." Buffy hefted the sword threateningly and admired its make.  
  
Geia's head lolled back and she cackled again. "I'd put that sword down if I were you, Slayer. Wielding it can only cause injury to yourself and others."  
  
The Slayer smirked. "I know how to use a sword." She swung the blade once in the air for emphasis, then halted as Willow and Anya came in some books.  
  
The witch saw her friend with Geia's sword and panicked as she recalled the blue light that spoke to her outside Geia's house, and its words of danger. "Buffy! Drop that sword, it will kill you."  
  
She shot a withering glare at her friend. "Please, Willow, that's ridiculous-" Her words were cut off as the sword shook then flew out of her hand to land at Geia's feet. A smug smile came across Geia's face as Buffy bent to pick the sword up.  
  
"Can't say I told you so."  
  
Buffy had to exert more strength to pick the blade up…it seemed heavier than before. "Willow, Anya, get out of here." She pointed it at Geia's throat. "I've had enough. Either talk, or we can settle this easily." She turned as Giles, who nearly ran into Willow and Anya leaving, came in with Angel and Spike. "Find anything?"  
  
Giles pushed his glasses up on his nose and nodded. "Yes, it's exactly as Angel and Spike tried to explain to us before." He motioned toward the two captives. "They are what they say they are."  
  
Angel exchanged a panicked look with Spike then walked over to the two immortals and began to untie them. "I see no need in tying them up. They aren't the bad guys, Buffy."  
  
The sword landed right beside Angel as again it had shot out of Buffy's grasp. Buffy saw how close to Angel the sword was, and was not convinced. "I don't think so, Angel. It's not hurting them to be tied up."  
  
Angel saw the petrified look on Buffy's face and gave a pitying glance to Geia. She smiled softly in response. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Angel handed Buffy the sword, who was seeing red at the exchange of words between her former lover and the raging beauty. It was a completely involuntary response and couldn't be helped. She still loved him, always would, but their destinies tore them apart.  
  
Angel sat down dejectedly beside Spike. "She'll kill them if she doesn't like what they have to say. Wankering bitch."  
  
Angel shook his head at the blonde vamp's words. "Just shut up, Spike. Anything goes wrong, we'll deal. Buffy can't kill them, anyways. Remember what Geia said?"  
  
"Right. We'll just take on the Slayer and her little crew and see how far we get. You two will be gazing into each other's eyes like lovesick buggers while Buffy's little friends make me dust. And I'm not counting on supergirl and her buddy over there to stop the Slayer's little tantrum either."  
  
Angel shifted uncomfortably and watched as Buffy swung the sword around. The blade's hum pierced the air with a note of the destruction and danger it had seen and caused during the centuries. "Spike, my childe, you are NOT helping the situation. But we can't do anything. I don't want interfere because they need to hear the story themselves. They wouldn't believe us if we told them, and I have a feeling Giles will be the first to understand fully. He knows something's up already."  
  
Buffy stopped her tirade with Geia's sword and looked to Xander, who took the cue and promptly left. He knew that Buffy would want to deal with this in her own way, and he and the others would be backup if it was needed. But he had this strange feeling that Buffy was completely wrong in her accusations of Geia and Jamal. She didn't even believe Giles when he had told her that the two were on their side. Xander knew she'd come around, but he also knew she was frustrated with everything that had been going on: the protestor vamps, the attack on Geia, Angel coming back, and now this mess.  
  
Geia watched as Buffy struggled to pick her sword up after leaning it against the wall to test the ropes binding the two captives. "Problems, Slayer?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch."  
  
Geia's insane laughter rang through Buffy's ears, mocking her. "Poor Slayer, can't even pick up my sword. Harsh words for someone so young." Her head snapped down, and she stared at Buffy, despite wild hair in her eyes. The Slayer felt like Geia could see right through her. "Wanna know why you can't pick that sword up?"  
  
Buffy chanced a quick peek at the insane girl, and it cost her. The sword lifted itself off the ground and flew dangerously around the room, stopping right in front of Buffy. She knew she shouldn't dare move, even as the ropes that bound Geia began to burn a bright blue.  
  
The ashes of the disintegrated ropes scattered as Geia stood up and took her sword out of midair. "That's why you can't pick up this sword." She leaned in toward the shocked Slayer. "It's mine. Simple enough, huh?"  
  
Jamal was now also free, as the ropes binding him had disintegrated in a green light. "I think we should leave here, Master. Angel, Spike, and the Watcher were the only ones who we determined to be worthy, and we only have one more to tell."  
  
Geia slid her sword into its scabbard, which was hidden underneath her jacket. Her insane appearance was gone, leaving behind only a deadly calm. "No. I don't want her and her friends hunting us down and interfering with our job because they think we're advocates with the devil. We'll tell them what they need to know."  
  
After everyone was congregated in the training room, the story began.  
  
(the story is told by Geia)  
  
"Good and Evil have existed since the dawn of time. Their struggle has raged back and forth over the centuries, neither having a great advantage over the other. W hen Jesus Christ died for the sins of humanity, a huge advantage was given to Evil. God's greatest gift of Good yet had been sacrificed, and that is when the decision was made to create a group of guardians to watch over humanity and help in the fight against Evil. The Slayer was the only mortal being on Earth who knew how to fight the dark children of Satan, but she was not enough. Too many Slayers died too quickly, some ill-trained, ill-suited for the life of a warrior. Bravery, strength, stamina, compassion, and a will to survive, to kill, or to sacrifice herself were the qualities needed, and few were superior in all. The forces of Evil were getting stronger as the Slayers became weaker, and it became obvious that a new force was needed to fight for Good.  
  
God gathered a group of angels specified to be guardian angels, and trained them in the ways of the Slayer, but gave them immortality and superior strength and stamina that would serve them on Earth. These ten were also given many supernatural powers, such as the ability to fly and quick healing capabilities, and a specialized weapon. The sword was given to the strongest of the ten, the Master of these warrior angels, and they were sent to Earth to live as normal people, but also as the secret protectors of humanity. There was another gift given to these ten, but God refused to tell them what it was, but to use it with caution We are not permitted to tell anyone our secret power, but can use it if needed, despite the fact that doing so reveals the power. It's simply a precautionary rule. All that was known was that they were tainted in some way, and thus the name Tainted Ones was given. These Tainted Ones also had their own flaws, such as vulnerability to a certain weapon, or to a certain supernatural power. Mine is a vulnerability to bullets-they do more damage than any other weapon.  
  
The first five hundred years or so was a constant battle, but one that these warriors enjoyed. However, the death and carnage and the use of their now-known gift got to three of the Tainted Ones, and they tried many times unsuccessfully to commit suicide. God saw how life on Earth was affecting his angel warriors, and decided to allow the three, two women and one man, to keep their immortality long enough to find someone they loved, and start families. The only limitation was that it must be someone mortal or immortal, preferably a vampire with a soul, to mate with. Three families were started, and three children were selected, one from each family, to follow in their parents footsteps. From then on, Tainted Ones have been chosen at birth to die on their eleventh birthday, and to become a Tainted One. The ones that are chosen come from families that have had a Tainted One as an ancestor, for there have been many. The oldest one alive today is nearly a thousand years old, as others have passed on, whether they were killed in battle or were chosen to start families to keep our kind alive, or they simply wanted to go back to Heaven, and were granted their wish after hundreds of years of service.  
  
Tainted Ones never come to Earth in their true identity, and if necessary, can change identities quickly to keep secret their existence. The only way we have been able to keep ourselves a secret has been by disguising our presence on Earth as a fairy tale, a myth that God wrote and sent to Earth when the Tainted Ones were created. Ever since then, we have been the scary bedtime story to the forces of Evil, and a beautiful yet fictitious myth to those of Good, and to most of humanity. If everyone knew we existed, Evil would combine its forces and a great battle would reign, causing the destruction of the Earth. We only show our true faces when we need to, to prove to those deemed as worthy that we are not a myth, or when in the face of great Evil. Being disguised limits our power somewhat, and only in our true form can we take advantage of our powers.  
  
After the first Tainted Ones, God set up a Master-Apprentice system, and ever since then, Tainted Ones are given apprentices to train so that when one goes back to Heaven, a replacement can be made, as there are only ten of us on Earth at one time, no more and no less. Jamal is my apprentice, for I was deemed worthy enough to have one. When I completed my apprenticeship, I replaced my Master, and was given this sword by God as my weapon. It cannot be destroyed, nor used by anyone except myself. It can kill anything Evil that can be killed by such a force, including vampires, because it is holy. Once Jamal completes his apprenticeship, he will receive a weapon also. I know not whether I am the Master of all Tainted Ones on Earth, even though my sword resembles the one given to the first Master. Just like all other Tainted Ones, I died on my eleventh birthday after having a dream a few weeks earlier detailing how I would die, when, where, and who I would be with. However, a slight error was made. I was to be killed on the train I would be riding on with my parents and younger sister on the way to see relatives in South Carolina. We lived in Pennsylvania, and the year was 1846. The dream had told me that the train would derail, and I would be the only fatality. I was killed on the train, but so was my sister. Because I was older, I received my training first, and once I completed my apprenticeship, my sister Emily became my apprentice. She was very young and naïve, as I was nearly seventy years old before I became a Master, which was very young. Most don't become Masters until their three hundredth year. I let her go patrolling the graveyards in a small town not far from London one night, as I was posing to be a young student enrolled in a London college. She met up with a vampire, a very strong one, who overpowered her and drained her blood. Only Tainted Ones who are Masters have blood poisonous to all vampires and demons, and she was sent back to Heaven, as my failure. My sister and I were close when we were mortals, but when my training started, she and I grew apart, and even more so when she became my apprentice. God saw pity on me and sent me Jamal, and he has been with me ever since. He is very close to culminating all his powers, for he is a quick learner, though still irrational at times and stubborn to his Master's will. We have traveled the world, pretending to be lovers, friends, enemies, and even family. We live normal by day, and fight when the midnight hours call.  
  
We were sent here because of a warning we received in advance of a new and very powerful Evil that would be coming to the California Hellmouth. The vampire attack that William, or Spike as you call him, was planned, unknown to the vampire, to test the Good inside of all you. An excellent group you are, I must say, including the vampires. They are the ones who make the biggest difference, for they have gifts they know not of yet, but will soon.  
  
Geia could sense the one thousand and one questions everyone wanted to ask, and couldn't help but smile. Mortals were always amazed by the story, and always had inquiries about things even she didn't know of.  
  
The Watcher shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable. Simply astounding."  
  
"But you had a feeling something was different about me," a voice said in his mind. Giles saw the look Geia was giving him, and only nodded. Telepathy was one of the simplest, yet most valuable gifts that Tainted Ones had, so the myth went.  
  
"There's more than one Hellmouth? You said you were sent to the California Hellmouth."  
  
Geia nodded at Buffy. "There are three Hellmouths on Earth, but Hellmouths are just like volcanoes. Only the one here is active. It would take a great Evil to open the other two, one in the jungles of the Congo, near the Amazon River, and the other in the Australian outback. A few hundred years ago, all ten Tainted Ones joined together in a spell to permanently seal the other two, for they were weaker than this one. It resulted in three exhausting their powers completely, including the Master, and three replacements were sent. Those three didn't die, as we say, but couldn't come back to full strength in time."  
  
Xander snapped out of his shock and stared at Geia as if he was seeing her for the first time. "So how old are you?"  
  
"156. And Jamal is only 86."  
  
Spike crushed his cigarette under his boot and tried to hide his amazement by brushing Geia and Jamal off as if they were nothing. "Well, looks like I get to go back home instead of doing bloody graveyard duty at an angel's house."  
  
He tried to go out the back door, but Geia beat him. "You and Angel are still staying at my house."  
  
The vampire crossed his arms and met her stare. "I'm no angel, and neither is….well, Angel, so we can't help you."  
  
She grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him up against the door. "Angel is here because he was called, but you are the one I need the most, Spike. I can't explain it any more than that, but you must trust me and just accept the fate that has been chosen for you."  
  
Spike was quickly losing his patience, and he managed to shake her hands off but was still trapped against the door. "What bloody fate? Am I supposed to get dusted saving someone's ass, or be the hero and stop all Evil? News flash, luv, I'm a VAMPIRE, meaning a bad guy. Both me and Angel are. I thought you knew that already."  
  
Geia didn't feel like arguing, or dealing with headstrong vampires, and her patience was rapidly disappearing as well. "Fine. Do it your way, WILLIAM, but when you do come around, don't be surprised as to what you find out about yourself. Truth is everywhere if you look hard enough, or if you're just damn lucky." She backed up enough to let Spike slide by her, but was surprised that he didn't try to leave. Maybe he was already having the visions that would haunt him until he accepted his fate.  
  
Jamal sensed his Master was ready to leave, and he looked to Angel to see what he would do, and not astonishingly, he followed Geia out the door. Angel had already been plagued by the visions. They were what brought him to Sunnydale to begin with, along with a great concern for Buffy and the others. So he had already accepted his fate.  
  
The three walked down the alley, leaving behind a still-stunned group of mortals. It wasn't long before Geia heard the Spike's footsteps not far behind them. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him.  
  
"Change your mind?"  
  
The look on Spike's face was almost one of embarrassment. "No I just….yeah. I did change my mind." He gave her a pleading look. "These dreams, they're so bloody vivid and real to the point where they nearly drive me crazy. I want them to stop."  
  
Geia laced her arm around his shoulders and proceeded to walk home. "They will. Just takes time. It's the only way to get the message across, so that you learn what's going on, and what MAY happen if certain actions aren't taken." She stopped and looked at Jamal and Angel. "We are the only ones who are powerful enough to stop the Evil coming here. The Slayer and her friends stay out of any battle, and we go to only to Giles and perhaps Anya if any information is needed. I don't need or want a bunch of dead mortals on my hands."  
  
Geia walked silently down the hallway to her bedroom. She was unbelievably tired, despite her great stamina. The past few days' events had been a blur of activity, as was expected. She needed rest, but Angel's room was beside hers, and she felt an urge to look in on him. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she wanted to make sure he was resting. He would need it once he found out that he was no longer a creature of the night, so to speak.  
  
The door creaked ever so slightly as she stuck her head just inside the room. His sleeping form was curled up on the bed, his back to her. Going against her own will, she sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't dreaming, which was good. The visions were supposed to be gone by now, and she liked to avoid dealings of the mind whenever possible.  
  
"Geia."  
  
Her whispered name caused Geia to snap out of her trance, and she looked down to see Angel staring at her, a mixture of confusion and what she thought to be joy or pleasure in his dark eyes. Mind reading was hardest to do on vampires, and Geia would have felt like she was invading his privacy if she read his mind. "I apologize for waking you."  
  
"Don't." Angel sat up, still confused as to why she was in his room, yet delighted that she was. "Did you need something or-"  
  
Geia shook her head. "No." Her emotions were too jumbled to make any sense out of, and she knew what she was doing was wrong. For some odd reason, she was drawn to this vampire, perhaps because of their connection, yet unknown to him. He only knew that he was chosen for a reason pertaining to his days as an "evil" vampire.  
  
She hastily removed her hand from his shoulder, got up and left the room, leaving Angel even more confused. He fell back asleep, dreaming of things that were and were yet to be, and didn't notice the glowing handprint on his shoulder as it slowly faded. 


	8. Chapter 7-Revealings

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so freakin' long to get out. I had a lot going on with school and such. Forgive the little bit of "Greek" I claim to use in this chapter-I made it up. Long chapter, fair warning, plus it's the "low-key" chapter, mostly conversation and serious character development-individual and relationship-wise. The next chapter will begin the rising action. Also, pay close attention to the dream sequence in this chapter. It give some clues, allusive as they are, to the unrevealed info about Geia and Jamal, and about Angel's connection with Geia.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7-one week later  
  
Dawn walked into the living room, bowl of popcorn in hand, and sat down beside her mom. Dawn loved watching old movies with her mom, a kind of bonding thing, especially when Buffy wasn't around. Then again, she was never around. Always out patrolling, but Dawn wasn't worried. Plus now she got her mom all to herself.  
  
"Honey, did you burn this popcorn?"  
  
Dawn saw the disgusted look on Joyce's face and grimaced. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Joyce nodded. "Really bad. Why don't you go fix another bag, but don't put it in for so long." Dawn obeyed, and Joyce gathered her blanket closer to her as she watched the young couple in the movie dance to a beautiful slow song. Her eyes reverted to the large picture window facing the front yard when she saw a shadow on the porch. Thinking it was Buffy, she turned back to her movie.  
  
She jumped when Angel's voice sounded through the door. "Joyce, it's Angel. Can I come in?"  
  
Joyce hesitantly got up and opened the door. She stared at the dark-haired vampire for a few seconds before inviting him in. He stopped just a few feet within the door and glanced up the stairs. "Is Buffy here? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"No, she's not," Dawn piped up from the couch. "She's out pat-roll-ing, like she always is. But she supposed to be back soon."  
  
Angel's eyes focused back on Joyce. "Will you have her call me as soon as she gets home? I'll be at Geia's house."  
  
Joyce ushered him into the kitchen to sit down before answering. "Just stay here until she comes home. She told me she'd be back at 11:00, so it's only ten minutes."  
  
Angel glanced around the homely kitchen as he sat down on a barstool. "Thank you. I really need to speak with her."  
  
Joyce sat down across from him. "Is it about Geia? It's nothing bad, I hope, because she seems like such a nice girl."  
  
"It does involve Geia, but it's nothing bad, so to speak." Angel now realized that Buffy hadn't told her mother about Geia, so he didn't want to say anything revealing.  
  
She nodded absentmindedly. "Oh, well I'm glad."  
  
Inauspicious silence was all that could be heard until Buffy slammed the kitchen door as she came in. "Stupid, stupid vampires."  
  
Angel spun around on his barstool, which stopped Buffy in her tracks. "Angel, what are you doing here?…I mean, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but we need to talk."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed him up to her bedroom. It had been quite a while since they had been together in her room, and it felt bizarre. Angel waited until Buffy had sat down on her bed before speaking.  
  
"It's about Geia-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about her or anything connected to or with her."  
  
Angel stared at her. "Then you shouldn't be talking to me."  
  
She returned the stare, a glimmer of anger appearing. "Excuse me? You're the one who walked out of the magic shop with her, following her like a lost little puppy. What does she have on you that keeps you from acting sensibly instead of like a blind man?"  
  
Angel closed the door completely and sat down beside his ex-lover. "I'm not following her. She's is-"  
  
"-the savior of mankind, an angel warrior, and has perfect hair. I already know that."  
  
A hand passed over his face in exhaustion. "Then why do you have to be so cold to her? She's not here to take over your job, Buffy. She's not a mortal."  
  
Buffy's raised voice startled him. "I'm still not clear on the EXACT reason why she is here. If she's so great and powerful, why can't she and her other little angel buddies join together and Kumbaya all the evil in the world?"  
  
"Geia and Jamal in Sunnydale because a force of evil greater than Sunnydale has ever seen is coming."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "More powerful than the Master or Glory?" Angel's lack of a response gave her the answer. "Okay, so am I just supposed to stand by and watch? I'm the Slayer, not her."  
  
Angel glanced out the window with a sigh. "No. We're all here to help Geia and Jamal in some way. There's a plan for us already set in motion. We must fill our parts."  
  
"So we're actors now in some play, leaving our fates in the hands of two….things?"  
  
"Angels, Buffy. They once were human, and now they're God's messengers and warriors. I figured because your fate was predestined by God to be the Slayer that you would accept another one with a similar fate."  
  
Her look was viciously scornful, as was her voice. "You're one to talk, Angel. You're a demon, remember, or did Geia give you a get-out-of-Hell- free pass?"  
  
Her words stung, and Angel wasn't in the mood to fight. He moved to leave, but turned before going out the door. "I'm not going to argue with you, Buffy. But you can't fight this Evil yourself, and Geia and Jamal are the only chance we have to do so." His voice lowered. "I'll see you later."  
  
Buffy watched him walk out the door, and then the tears spilled unchecked down her face. She still loved him, and she hadn't meant to be so nasty to him, but she still didn't fully trust Geia or Jamal. There was something about them that was eerie, and she had this feeling they hadn't told their entire story. She wanted desperately to trust Angel in his acceptance of the two warriors, and she wanted to throw herself to Angel, to ask him to stay with her, love her again. But like usual, she had to dash headlong into danger and the Evil that surrounded her and her family and friends.  
  
It was late, she was drained, and nothing looked better than her own bed at that moment. Buffy flopped onto her bed, and landed on something solid and warm.  
  
Buffy rolled over to one side and saw a note held down by a small red glass ball beside her pillow. Putting the ornament aside, she read the note.  
  
1 To the Slayer  
  
A gift of heavenly power and a call when in need. If you find yourself in a situation that requires extra assistance, break this glass ball. It will not break until you need it to, so don't fear if it is dropped. This ornament, or a dagonsphere as it is called, will bring my apprentice or myself to you depending upon the urgency of the situation.  
  
Thus I grant you, Buffy Summers, the dagonsphere of blood.  
  
  
  
"……….so what you're saying is that if we cannot destroy this demon sorcerer, he'll turn Earth into his private Hell?"  
  
Geia set her cup down and leaned back into the couch. "Frightening, isn't it? I mean, it certainly doesn't sound any worse than when Angelus was going to awaken Acathla and swallow the world into Hell or when the Master rose, or even when Glorificus wanted to open the demon dementions, but it is the worst impending doomsday yet. Every chance that demons get, they attempt a spell or incantation to have the world sucked into Hell, but Myron wants to bring Hell here…it's a completely different situation. He wants Earth to be Hell, so in essence he can destroy Heaven." (Myron is pronounced Me-ron)  
  
Removing his glasses, Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. His obvious concern and exhaustion did not escape Geia. "Myron…why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"You're thinking of Mironique, the sorceress from Cambodia. If I recall my history right, as it was before my time, she tried to open all three Hellmouths at once, and was killed by her own ritual. She overpowered the potion used in the spell, which made her binding spell go awry, thus resulting in well, implosion. " Geia grinned at him. "I guess that's why she was never known as a great sorceress. How many Evils do you hear of that kill themselves, especially by implosion? Reminds me of a cartoon sequence."  
  
Rupert looked stunned. "I've never heard of a spell to open all the Hellmouths. A spell like that would take a tremendous amount of power. What made Mironique believe that she was capable of such a thing?"  
  
Her eyes bore into his. "Her last words were that even though she had failed, another, more powerful being, would accomplish what she had blundered. I've give you one guess who that would be."  
  
  
  
"Myron."  
  
"Precisely. His actual name is Myronclitus."  
  
Giles choked on his tea, shocked by her words. "But..b-b..Myronclitus is a myth.  
  
She hit his back until he stopped coughing. "So am I."  
  
The Watcher straightened, gathering his composure. "Well, yes, but Myronclitus was a Greek myth. You're a myth of the ages."  
  
"Ooo, myth of the ages. I'll have to tell Jamal that. It'll be a real kick in the pants." When Giles gave her a funny look, she continued. "Sorry. Myronclitus, if you recall, was a Greek myth, a figurehead of power and nobility until the death of Julius Caesar. There were rumors that Caesar's conspirators were being controlled by Myronclitus, and that is why they were all killed later on. Myronclitus was supposedly not a happy camper when he found out that Marc Anthony was still alive after Caesar's assassination. The plan was that once Caesar and Anthony were out of the way, the conspirators would turn the Roman Empire over to Myron. When Myron realized that he still didn't have the control he desired over the Roman Empire, he began to experiment with Black Magiks and eventually became the most powerful sorcerer on Earth."  
  
Giles began to flip through some of the books on the coffee table, hoping to find some information about Myronclitus. Geia's hand on the book he was reading stopped him. "You won't find anything in any book you have, Rupert. Myron used a spell a while back to destroy any writing on him because he knew that if someone discovered his plan, he would have to act immediately."  
  
Giles saw the dangerous glint in her eyes and panicked. "Act on his plan to create Hell on Earth. But why has he waited so long? If he had the power many years ago, why the stall?"  
  
"He was lacking a few 'ingredients', you may call them, to perform the spell that will create Hell on Earth. Myron only knows that the best place to look for what he needs is demon-central Sunnydale. The only way he can perform this spell is to do it on the night of the full moon, on the bicentennial anniversary of when he became a true sorcerer."  
  
His voice was barely a whisper. "When?"  
  
"Two weeks from today."  
  
A sense of dread filled Giles, the most he had ever experienced. And it scared him. He would never admit it, but just the fact that Tainted Ones never reveal themselves unless in the face of absolute Evil was proof enough for him that Myron would be the biggest enemy Buffy would ever have to face. But she wouldn't have to face it alone. "Can I hope that you have some knowledge of what Myron needs to do the spell?"  
  
Geia's nodded yes slightly, and Giles noticed she suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "All but one ingredient. Jamal and I are here in Sunnydale to protect what Myron is looking for. We are not here to go into full combat mode unless provoked, but we will fight him if he starts anything. You have my oath that I will not allow anyone to die."  
  
Giles shifted on the couch to face her, his pale eyes boring into hers. "Can you tell me what Myron needs?"  
  
"No."  
  
The words resonated in his ears. "Why not?"  
  
Her face widened in a Cheshire grin. "Because you're not worthy enough to know."  
  
Giles stood up abruptly and towered over her. "I'm not worthy enough? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Geia's sword flashed, catching the dim light in the apartment. The disguised body fell to the floor, the head a few feet from it. "I can't tell you because you're not Giles." She motioned toward the hallway, and Giles came out from his hiding place. "That is one ugly demon. You'd think Myron would get better demons to do his dirty work," she commented as the shape-shifting demon's body slowly disintegrated.  
  
Giles sat down on the couch, rubbing his rope-burned wrists, and stared at the spot where the demon had been. "How did you know that I was tied up in the back?"  
  
Her battle-hardened eyes softened and she sat down beside him. "I could smell your fear even before I got here. And even though that shape-shifter was very good at what he did, I could still tell it wasn't you even if you hadn't been around. He still smelled like a demon." She took his hands in hers and slowly rubbed her thumbs over the burn marks. Giles could only stare in shock as the marks, as well as the pain, disappeared. "Is that better?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, thank you." She dropped his hands, and he slid further down the couch to get a little space. "How did you make the ropes burn if you were in out here?"  
  
"Just a little trick I know. I can use my mind to make some things happen. Mostly physical things, like burning the ropes, but sometimes I can make a person feel certain things or act a certain way. But I usually don't like doing that unless I absolutely have the need to. I never liked messing with the human mind-it's too delicate to be subject to magiks." Geia glanced at the clock and abruptly stood. "I must be leaving-I have other things to take care of." She looked at the medallion hanging around his neck. "Take care of that. It will protect you as long as you have it on."  
  
He nodded and stood to walk her to the door. "You will watch out for them?"  
  
Her head dipped in response. "You have my word, Rupert. They're part of the reason Jamal and I are here."  
  
"Do they know yet?"  
  
"No, but they will need to soon. I just have to figure out how to tell them, especially Angel. It will mean bringing back memories he has been trying to forget for over eighty years, the memories his soul won't let him forget." Her hand brushed his cheek. "Please be careful while I'm not around."  
  
He nodded numbly, and watched her walk into the night. He felt at peace when Geia was around, a sense of calm he had never experienced before. But her words were of a terrifying and impending danger that gripped his heart with icy hands. With a sigh, he closed the door and sat back down on the couch, landing on a small object. Giles opened up the note that the green glass ball had been on top of.  
  
  
  
2 To the Watcher  
  
A gift of heavenly power and a call when in need. If you find yourself in a situation that requires extra assistance, break this glass ball. It will not break until you need it to, so don't fear if it is dropped. This ornament, or a dagonsphere as it is called, will bring my apprentice or myself to you depending upon the urgency of the situation.  
  
Thus I grant you, Rupert Giles, the dagonsphere of wisdom.  
  
  
  
Xander and Anya also found notes, addressed to the Loyal and the Availed, and the dagonspheres; Xander's was the dagonsphere of loyalty, royal blue with his never-failing devotion to the Slayer and her purpose, and Anya found hers to be yellow, her willingness to be of assistance whenever needed.  
  
Willow came home to discover her note, directed to the Witch. The dagonsphere was the color of violets, tinted with her magiks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Geia returned home to find two very awake vampires in front of the television. "You guys didn't go out tonight?"  
  
Spike grinned drunkenly. "Nope. Hey pet, do me a fa-vor and turn the telly uuuupp?"  
  
Angel got up and turned the volume up, then followed Geia upstairs. He sat down on her bed at her invitation, grimacing at Spike's boisterous laughter at the tv. "I was already out tonight, but I came back so bleach boy down there wouldn't be alone too long."  
  
Geia shrugged her coat off and threw it on the bed beside him, grinning at the thought of the drunken Spike downstairs. "He does like his alcohol, doesn't he?" She turned to face Angel. "You didn't have to speak with her on my behalf. You owe me nothing, and nothing is forcing you to stay here."  
  
Angel's face showed his confusion. "How did you know I spoke to Buffy….nevermind. You can read my thoughts…..and I wanted to talk to Buffy. She's not fond of you and Jamal being here, but I wanted to explain to her that you wouldn't be unless it was necessary."  
  
Geia sat down beside him. "Necessary, yeah right. Nothing Jamal and I do is necessary…we either have to or we don't. Wanting to is not always applied in such situations. And necessity almost always implies that."  
  
Angel saw her relaxed posture, and also the pure exhaustion in her stature. "Necessity implies what?"  
  
Her face contorted, and Angel stared as she grinned at him, fangs showing. "Necessity always implies want, my dear Angel. Want, need, desire all are basic human emotions." She pinned him down on the bed. "So guess what I want." Her fangs sank into his neck, and everything faded into black……………….  
  
Angel awoke, cold sweat running down his chest. Reaching out to turn a lamp on, his hand hit something small and warm. Flicking the light on, he picked up the clear glass ball and the note.  
  
  
  
3 To the Purified  
  
A gift of heavenly power and a call when in need. If you find yourself in a situation that requires extra assistance, break this glass ball. It will not break until you need it to, so don't fear if it is dropped. This ornament, or a dagonsphere as it is called, will bring my apprentice or myself to you depending upon the urgency of the situation.  
  
Thus I grant you, Angel, the dagonsphere of the soul.  
  
Angel stared as the ornament began to glow, knowing it can only be activated by a magic presence. His puzzlement was extinguished as Geia poked her head inside the door.  
  
Seeing he was sitting up in bed, his gaze fixed on the dagonsphere, Geia came in and sat down beside him. Taking the object from his hands, she set it aside. "You're having the visions again."  
  
Angel consciously pulled the covers closer, remembering his dream, and couldn't help but see her as she was in his sleep. A vampire, like him. But that was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
"Are you alright, Angel?"  
  
He barely shook his head yes, and Geia sensed his hesitancy. "It's okay. Did the dream tell you anything?"  
  
"It didn't tell me anything."  
  
Her relief showed. "I was hoping those message dreams would stop. They're…haunting." Her head cocked, confusion apparent. "So what's wrong? I'm not one to read minds all the time, Angel. Tell me."  
  
Angel's shaky hand lifted the dagonsphere from the table. "The dream didn't tell me anything. But it sure showed me a hell of a lot." His voice lowered to a menacing whisper. "Why are you here?"  
  
Geia took the risk and saw what he was seeing in his mind. Her blood froze at what she saw. But he apparently hadn't figured it out yet; that what he saw was the truth. "Angel…I was going to tell you later, but now that you know-"  
  
His hands grabbed her shoulders, clinging desperately for an answer. "What?"  
  
Her face distorted, changing her into a creature of the night, just like he was. "You must let me explain this." Her face changed back, and he jumped at her warm hand on his cool shoulder. "Just listen to me. But what I tell you is between you, Spike, and I after I inform him. He's the other part of this, and he must know."  
  
Angel, enchanted again by her voice and eyes, pulled her fully onto the bed, facing him so he wouldn't miss a word. "Tell me."  
  
  
  
Spike rolled into bed, the sun nearly up. He had spent all night watching re-runs of old soap operas and even older movies, and had drunk Lord knows how much alcohol. Even though he knew he'd have a splitting headache when he woke up, sober.  
  
Geia heard him land on the bed, and didn't think to knock. He probably wouldn't hear it if she did.  
  
Spike saw her come in, and grinned. "Your boy Jamal is asleep downstairs. Poor sap didn't even get through three rounds of our first drinking game before he fell asleep, err, passed out. Don't bloody know which."  
  
Geia's hand passed over his face, and his vision and head suddenly cleared. "I can't talk to you if you're drunk off your ass."  
  
Spike saw her tear stained face and red eyes, and felt a twinge of…something. Sorrow, perhaps for whatever had caused her to cry, or pity. He didn't know which. "What's wrong, pet?"  
  
"It's not important. I need to show you something, and I don't want to shock you but-"  
  
Spike's eyes grew large, and he held a hand up to stop her words. "You have something to show me?"  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"Shhh…just don't." He ran a hand through his short blond hair and sighed. "I'm probably gonna bloody well hate meself for this, but what do you want to show me, oh angelic one?"  
  
Her look reminded him of how his mother would when he did something naughty as a little boy. "You're funny. Like I was saying, I've already told Angel this, and now you need to know." She paused, an odd look passing over her face as she searched his mind. "Confusing, aren't they?"  
  
It was Spike's turn to give a funny look. "What's confusing?"  
  
"Emotions, feelings. Most vampires don't possess the ability to feel much past death, destruction, and carnage. Haven't you ever wondered why you feel human emotions, like Angel does?"  
  
An eyebrow lifted. "Uh, love, Peaches has a soul. I don't, but I think I feel things cause I've been around humans too bloody long."  
  
Geia moved closer to him, staring into his eyes. "Or maybe it's because you have something that other vampires don't have." She broke the stare and moved away, leaving him in a trance. "But that's for another time. Now, I must tell you something quite….revealing."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Spike flopped back on his bed, the temporary spell to get rid of his drunkenness gone after Geia had left. He could remember everything, and was still stunned at what she had said. But he also remembered her voice, a light and beautiful whisper. He had watched her lips form every word, and could still feel her hands on his face, making him look at her when he refused to. And for those few hours, he felt almost human again.  
  
Through blurry eyes, he read the note pinned down by the black dagonsphere on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
4 To the Vampire  
  
A gift of heavenly power and a call when in need. If you find yourself in a situation that requires extra assistance, break this glass ball. It will not break until you need it to, so don't fear if it is dropped. This ornament, or a dagonsphere as it is called, will bring my apprentice or myself to you depending upon the urgency of the situation.  
  
Thus I grant you, William, the dagonsphere of Mortality. 


	9. Chapter 8-Evils Unveiled

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: Despite what a certain reader of mine thought (*cough*Karla*cough*) , Angel and Geia did NOT sleep together in the last chapter. It's called reading too much into the meanings of the text! This is a long one, just a warning. To give you a hint, the connection that Angel and Geia have is a blood connection, and it is not a relation issue- like they're family. You can figure out what Angel's dream in Chapter 7 meant by going back and reading the second part of Chapter 6, specifically where Geia describes what the Tainted Ones are. I'm hoping you'll at least take a guess. You'll find out at the end of the story that I do many things in my chapters on purpose (like capitalization of certain words, for instance) to create a symbol or significance to the overall story. I would like, once this story is complete, that any of my readers can ask any questions they want, or anything they wish can be cleared up. And the song lyrics are from Linkin Park's song "Forgotten" on their "Hybrid Theory" CD- awesome album, by the way. The other lyrics are from Aerosmith's song "Toys in the Attic"-old song, old band, but still as good as ever. Classic stuff.  
  
And the story continues…  
  
Chapter 8-Evils Unveiled  
  
"Humankind has not woven the web of life. We are but one thread within it. Whatever we do to the web, we do to ourselves. All things are bound together. All things connect."  
  
*Chief Seattle*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
[Skies cock back] And shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping/An acidic question  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes tightly shut/Looking through the rust and rot  
  
And dust/A spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around/Screaming of the ups and downs  
  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
  
The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the  
  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
On down the street until the wind is gone  
  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring all the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through you  
  
Dust flew as Angel staked his second vamp. "They're comin' on a little strong, Geia."  
  
The warrior delivered a sound roundhouse kick that sent her vamp into a tall headstone. The wooden stake in her hand found its mark, and more dust littered the cool night air. "Not having fun Angel?"  
  
Angel tossed his third attacker over to Geia so that he could deal with the brute of a vampire that was running at him from all angles. Angel recognized the vampire as being one of the protestor vamps that had been causing so much chaos a few weeks ago. He'd have to let Buffy know. "I'd have more fun when I'm not getting mauled by seven vampires within ten minutes." A left to the jaw, a right hook to the stomach and a roundhouse still didn't deter the grunting demon from charging Angel. He wouldn't have been surprised if the vampire started drooling and stamping his feet on the ground.  
  
Rid of her attacker, Geia jumped the behemoth vampire, who had succeeded in throwing Angel to the ground. The vamp exploded as wood met demon. After helping her partner up, Geia wiped the dust from her clothing. "Really should have worn the leather instead of jeans," she muttered, causing Angel to smile slightly at the humor in her words. Seeing his reaction, Geia grinned. "It's really not polite to stare at people, Angel. Gets you in all kinds of trouble."  
  
Angel joined her in walking out of their fifth cemetery for that night. "Like what?"  
  
"Cold steel against your skin."  
  
Angel halted at her words and at noticing that Geia was lagging behind. He turned to see her staring at a small group of trees just outside the cemetery. "What do you see?"  
  
Her sword flashed in the moonlight as she unsheathed it. "A really nasty, very evil, soon to be very extinct demon." Geia took off at full speed with her vampire accomplice not far behind.  
  
As she entered the group of trees, Geia's acute senses caused her to suddenly stop. Angel came up behind her, confused as to why she had come to a standstill. "Do you feel that Angel?"  
  
His eyes closed and he allowed his vampire instincts and senses to feel out the area around him. What he found was overwhelmingly frightening. "What is it?"  
  
Geia grabbed his hand and ran out of the woods, not stopping until they were a good half-mile down the road, close to the Bronze. She sat down on a nearby bench and Angel joined her. She hadn't said anything since he had asked her what she had felt, and he was scared of her answer, if she answered at all.  
  
Geia looked behind them to make sure nothing had followed, and Angel saw what he thought to be dread in her cold gray eyes. "Geia, you have to tell me. What did you sense was in those woods?"  
  
Her answer would have stopped his heart, had he been alive. "Myron."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sooo scared." A noise was heard, a bump in the night, and then a scream.  
  
"Holy...God no, please. Don't let this be real." A cold breeze passed, felt by all, like something trying to reach out and touch the three people. They ran, faster than they thought possible.  
  
A piece of popcorn hit the TV, leaving a small streak of butter on the screen. "Bloody hell, you idiot. Bloody ghosts won't hurt you if you leave them alone."  
  
Dawn tore her eyes away from the TV long enough to see the disgusted look on Spike's face. "I would be scared doing that. Too creepy for me."  
  
Joyce looked over the group of people gathered in her living room, debating over a TV show. "So these places are really haunted?"  
  
Jamal nodded, a smile on his face. "It's so funny to see how scared these people get." He watched as a young girl, whose dare was to spend the entire night in the haunted basement of an asylum, panicked at every noise she heard. "And these people put themselves through this for money?"  
  
A commercial came on broadcasting MTV's "Fear" for the next week. Buffy had never watched the show before, but when Dawn just had to have everyone watch it tonight, she became interested. She had come across ghosts before, but she figured it was different for these people who didn't know what to expect, what ghosts were capable of. She looked around the room and saw Willow, Xander and Anya all asleep. They looked so peaceful, but she knew that such peace wouldn't last.  
  
As the show ended, Jamal began getting restless. His master had gone for quick sweep with Angel, not wanting to put Buffy or any other mortal in danger, and that had been three hours ago. Myron could come at any time, and Geia didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Jamal hated it when he could not be of assistance to Geia, but he knew that she needed him at the Summers' house to keep an eye on everyone. No one had said anything about the dagonspheres they had received, and Jamal was curious as to why. Dagonspheres were almost never given out to mortals, and rarely given to immortals, and Jamal wondered why he hadn't been bombarded with questions.  
  
Spike watched Jamal get up and begin to pace the length of the living room. The worry on his face was apparent. "Mate, sit down. She and Peaches are just probably tied up with some vampires or other big bad."  
  
Joyce also saw the worry on Jamal's face, and although she only knew that he and Geia were not mortal but were on their side, she began to worry as well. "I'm sure she'll be coming along at any time, Jamal."  
  
Jamal nodded in thanks for her words, then suddenly froze mid-step back to the chair he had been sitting in. Something was very wrong, and he felt Geia's dread permeate through him with an intensity he had never experienced before. He was mentally and emotionally connected to his master, and that connection now allowed him to know what it was that was causing her so much grief.  
  
His voice came out as a whisper. "Myron."  
  
Buffy's ears picked up what Jamal said, and a shot panic hit her like some kind of negative adrenaline. Her eyes met Jamal's, not knowing what "Myron" meant, but she automatically knew it wasn't good. She turned to Spike, hoping he knew. He was already on his feet, shrugging his coat on.  
  
"I'm guessing the big bad's here, eh mate?"  
  
Jamal let out a deep breath and nodded anxiously. He knew that Myron was one of the most dangerous and powerful supernatural beings in the world of Evil, and the thought of facing him was enough to try Jamal's mental stability and strength. Geia had told him that a battle is never just physical, but always emotional and mental as well. Jamal, for all his training and the mentorship that Geia provided, knew he was not ready to even try to go up against Myron. Finding Geia was the best choice. "You have to help me find Geia, Spike. She's out there with Angel and...that thing."  
  
Buffy grabbed Jamal's arm as he and Spike headed out the door. "You aren't going without me. I'm the Slayer, I can handle this thing."  
  
Jamal gently took her hand from his arm, and a sudden peace flooded over her, and then disappeared when he dropped her hand. "No. You can't go out there. And we're not going to fight, we're going to find Geia."  
  
Spike stopped Buffy from responding by leading her over to the couch, making her sit down. "You stay here, pet. No one knows what this thing is." Jamal nodded in appreciation at his cover-up, not wanting to alert Buffy even more than she already was. They headed out the door, and collided with a breathless Geia and Angel.  
  
Geia swallowed hard, trying to gather enough breath to speak. Seeing Jamal and Spike with their coats on, her eyes grew hard as she stared at her apprentice. "Where you going out, Jamal?"  
  
Jamal had heard that tone of voice before, and wished dearly he could disappear. It was like having his long-gone mom scold him. "I felt My- what you were feeling, you know, the Evil, and Spike and I were going to find you."  
  
Geia saw the logic behind Jamal's words and relaxed. She helped Angel up and then scanned the room to make sure everyone was all right. She knew Jamal would want to know exactly what had happened, and she saw the expectance on his face. "Not now, Jamal. I'll explain later." Not seeing Giles amongst the group of mortals and immortals, she panicked. "Where's Giles at?"  
  
Willow, who had just woke up when Geia and Angel came in, shrugged. "He said he'd be over after he did some research on something." Catching the weight of her own words, Willow's eyes grew large. "Geia, should we-" She was cut off by the door slamming as Geia raced out, leaving Jamal to again watch over everyone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Toys, toys, toys...in the attic. Toys, toys, toys...in the attic." Giles couldn't get the song out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy, but so was his fruitless research. Geia had said that he'd be lucky to find anything that mentioned the spell Myron wanted to perform to bring Hell to Earth.  
  
He took the whistling teapot off the stove, knowing he would go back to his books, cup in hand, and just get more frustrated. But what was even worse was that he sensed that Geia knew more than she was letting on, and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't reveal what she knew to him.  
  
Giles settled on the couch and grabbed the nearest book he knew he hadn't looked through yet.  
  
"I do believe there is a section on the highest Black Magiks in Chapter...23," he murmured to himself as he leafed through the enormous book. He squinted, trying to focus on the small text. THUMP! The noise on the roof made Giles drop the book, and his heart nearly stop. A few seconds later, he heard it again, on his roof. The noise increased in volume, and it sounded like there were MORE of whatever it was on his roof. He headed to the door, then silently cursed himself for not grabbing a weapon.  
  
Crossbow in hand, he tracked the noises until they suddenly stopped. The sound of broken glass told him whatever it was was in the house, and it was looking for something or someone.....  
  
An intense, red-hot shot of pain in his head made Giles cringe. Feeling the rough bonds that kept him tied to a chair, he opened his eyes and saw five blurry images. He didn't have to see them clearly to know that they were Zalkana warriors, and he knew exactly what they were looking for.  
  
The nearest warrior, seeing Giles conscious, stomped over and gave him the once-over. The warrior knew his master would kill him if the Watcher was dead. He walked back over to his master and pointed at Giles, indicating he was awake.  
  
The master came over, and in perfect English, asked him where it was. Giles couldn't help but smirk. "You know, I'm afraid I've misplaced it. But if you like, sir, I do have some excellent tea that has just been brewed, and I can get crumpets-" Giles received a hard slap across the face.  
  
"You'll regret your impudence, Watcher. Now where is it?"  
  
Giles shrugged, and the master knew he'd make Rupert tell eventually, so he walked away and ordered his warriors to continue searching the apartment. Giles closed his eyes, thinking his fate was sealed, then remembered the dagonsphere in his pocket. He just didn't know how he was going to break it.  
  
Everyone in the apartment jumped in shock when the front door was kicked in, and a bristling Geia stood, sword drawn and glinting dangerously, in the doorway like some kind of holy yet terrifying image. Her battle- enraged eyes landed on Giles, and he felt her anger, her frustration, and her power, all in one overwhelming combination.  
  
The Zalkana warriors were frozen, except for the leader. With a wild yell, he charged Geia as his soldiers followed. Giles watched in awe as she dismissed each attacker, only to have them charge her again, and meet with cold steel. Five decapitated bodies disintegrated soon after hitting the floor.  
  
Giles felt the blood race back into his arms, painfully restoring his circulation as Geia sliced his bonds. Geia bent down in front of the chair and held his arms, taking away the furious pain with her healing powers. Her eyes met his, and her words were a whisper. "What happened?"  
  
"They came in one of the back windows. They were looking for the medallion."  
  
Geia gently took the medallion from around Giles' neck, examining it with a calculated stare. "My deepest apologies, Rupert. I should have never given this to you. I wasn't aware Myron knew about its existence." She held it at arm's length, watching it twirl and spin hypnotically on its gold chain. "I don't know what he wants it for, but he only sends the Zalkana when he wants something done and done right." She stuffed the medallion into her coat pocket, feeling its weight. She looked back at Giles and noticed the nasty bruise on his right cheek and the bump on his head. "How did you get that?" she asked, motioning to his bruised cheek.  
  
Giles smiled weakly. "I guess the bloody bugger didn't like what I had to say to him." His words got no reaction from Geia but a gentle touch that stopped the pain. He allowed himself to be helped up from the chair, but when Geia put his coat on and began to lead him out the door, he stopped her. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't make me pick you up Rupert. I'll carry you all the way to the Slayer's house if I have to." Giles knew better than to argue with her, but he still didn't see the purpose of having everyone at the same place. Geia read his thoughts, and made a decision right then. She wanted them together to let them know what they were getting into, but she also knew that she and Jamal owed one hell of an explanation to all of them. Geia knew from experience that the best way to earn a mortal's trust was to tell them the truth. A simple philosophy, but truth was one of the thin threads all of them were clinging to.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And how exactly did this happen?"  
  
The two bell-bottomed, fringed vampires cowered under their master's stare. Marcus, the blonde vampire, decided to be brave and speak up before his master took his head off. "Master, oh great one, we could not stop the man from slaying Dave. He was too powerful, too quick, and very agile."  
  
A loud sigh escaped Myron. "Fine. So he, whoever he is, was better than Dave." His hypnotic green eyes, like a cat's, glowed as he looked at Mary, the other vampire. "What did this man look like, Mary?"  
  
Mary knew she dared not to look at Myron directly. "He was tall, dark- haired....and well built," she rasped, remembering Angel and his style of fighting.  
  
Myron smiled disarmingly, resting his feet on the large oak table. His hand gripped a wineglass, crushing it to shards. "That's wonderful, Mary. You've just described half the men in this town." His minions knew the explosion was coming, and they were right. Myron grabbed Marcus and Mary by the hair, dragging them to their feet. "YOU FIND ME THIS MAN, BRING HIM TO ME, AND MAKE SURE HE'S ALIVE!" He shoved them toward the door, flinging the steel door open. "Don't come back until you have him. Until then, make sure you tell the guards to not disturb me unless it is of extreme importance." He walked across the room and turned the big-screen TV on. "The Yankees are playing, and I want to make sure they beat the Mets." His minions ran out of the house, making sure to not make too much noise. They weren't ready to find their fate at the other end of Myron's powers.  
  
Myronclitus plopped down in his overstuffed armchair and watched Roger Clemens throw the first pitch in Yankee Stadium. But even watching baseball, his favorite thing to do when he wasn't trying to destroy the world or torturing some pathetic life form, could take his mind completely off the present situation. His search for what he needed for his spell was not going like he wanted it to, and now he had some mysterious man, probably some immortal, killing his most expendable minions. This could just not happen.  
  
Myron felt a few strands of his jet black hair fall on his forehead, and he blew it out of his face. His strong, tanned body, clothed in black leather pants and a wifebeater, was lounged in the chair, but Myron still felt cramped. This house, although spacious and quite nice, was just not enough. He was getting cabin fever, and staying inside all the time was frustrating him even more. Maybe he'd go out tomorrow, show his face in public for the first time, and see what Sunnydale had to offer other than numerous graveyards, vampires, demons, and a Hellmouth overflowing with Evil energy. No one knew who he was, and perhaps he'd go out at night, to that club downtown, the Bronze, and see if there were any pretty mortal girls hanging about, lonely and just sitting, watching everyone dance. Girls loved his dark hair and skin, and he knew how to work on their affections. He had to give credit to the mortal race-their women were made well, most of the time. But they were weak, pathetic creatures, and were almost expendable as minions. He had even had a few mortal minions, hypnotized of course, but they did well serving him. Until it came to battle, and then the mortals became shields of flesh he could duck behind if the situation turned out to be against him. It was simply part of his battle plan.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jamal eyed the large group of mortals and the two immortals gathered in Buffy's living room, and gave Geia a hesitant look. Geia felt the same way, but in order to gain mortal respect and trust, they had to know the truth. There was no way around that. Angel already had a clue, because of his dreams, and she knew it could no longer be kept a secret.  
  
Buffy expected Geia to address her or Giles, or even the entire group, but Geia's words were at first meant for Angel. "Angel, did you have a dream about me?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I'm assuming it wasn't one of the visions, like the ones that brought me here. You said they would stop." Spike mumbled something about him still having visions, but Geia wanted to address that with him in private.  
  
"Do you remember how much that dream frightened you?" Another nod, but Angel didn't say anything. Geia gave Jamal a "we're-stuck-with-this" look, knowing he didn't agree with her decision, but knowing he had to follow her lead. "Please understand we hid this from all of you for your safety, but I have decided you have earned and deserve to know what we really are. The name 'Tainted Ones' refers to part of what we are, part of what makes us so capable to see and understand Evil." Her face transformed, revealing her true heritage. Jamal followed, and eyes widened and jaws dropped.  
  
Geia's large vampire eyes viewed the group with a bit of pity mixed with a firm stance that they had to understand this. "This is who we really are." Jamal growled behind her, a warning that Buffy, who was reaching for a stake, was poised to attack. Geia's hand extended, releasing a magic, freezing Buffy in her seat. "I apologize, Buffy, but you must hear me out." Her tongue flicked over her fangs, trying to ignore their existence. "Every one of you is now on a course to a fate unknown to any one of us, including myself. And I believe that in order to follow those paths correctly, you must know that this vampire feature Jamal and I possess is merely for show; we are not vampiric in origin, but one of the reasons we were chosen to be Tainted Ones was because we personally or someone in our family, an ancestor, had been bitten by a vampire. Both of our great- grandmothers were made into vampires, and they were given their souls back by God, anchored so that they could mate with a mortal and create a new division in the our race; and this was one of the deciding factors in our own fates. We use this more as a cover-up, to be a spy in the world of vampires." Geia drew out a deep red dagonsphere, and held it out at arm's length. "And now you will all find out your fates." 


	10. Chapter 9-First Encounters

Freedom Fighter  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I must admit I'm quite proud that I've been able to develop this story to Chapter 9-I've never gotten so far in a fic before, and the story is just beginning:) There is so much more to this story than what's there already-like Geia's connection with Angel. Another hint: it has to do with her past, when she first became a Tainted One. Angel did something....and that's all I'm telling. I don't want to give it away-it's a very important part of the plot, more than just their connection and it's significance to them, but also to the Evil forces. And get ready for some new, majorly important info in this chapter. Also, I've got a short character sketch/angst piece from Spike's point of view. It's up as just a side-track type project. It doesn't really go with this story. And a big thank-you to SlayerMoon who has been so kind to read this fic-I really appreciate it. You're an awesome reviewer.  
  
Chapter 9: First Encounters  
  
  
  
"Ok, now you've pissed me off." Geia stood up and brushed herself off as she warily eyed the lone Zalkana in front of her. "Don't you know how to have respect for your elders?" Not waiting for an answer, she drew her sword out, taking pleasure in the deadly melody it sang on the still night air. Seeing the Zalkana freeze mid-step, she smiled smugly. "Aw, poor Zalkana scared?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't look too scared, but I sure as hell don't know what's going on."  
  
Geia had felt his presence before he had even said anything, and she had disguised her sword as a baseball bat with a little bit of magik, so it didn't look so suspicious. Great, a civilian, she thought. We probably look like two cult kids, one really ugly, with a turf issue. "Don't come any farther, buddy. I would suggest leaving. This punk wants to pick a fight with me, and he'll get it." She heard the crunch of shoes on fallen leaves a few seconds later, like he had been hesitant in leaving her alone to fight such a big brute, but her eyes never left the Zalkana in front of her. After the footsteps faded, Geia relaxed. "You know, you never answered my question."  
  
The Zalkana warrior balanced the weight of a large sledgehammer in his massive hands. "Why should I? I'm gonna kill you anyways."  
  
Geia had to bite her lip from laughing. "And you're as full of--shit. Well, welcome to the party, boys." Her eyes scanned over the suddenly large group of warriors, all armed to the hilt, and very pissed off. And determined to kill her. "Don't you guys learn? I don't care how many of you there are, and I say this with MUCH confidence, that you can't kill me." Worthless bastards, she thought. With a smile, she plunged into the middle of the mass, battle rage controlling her every action.  
  
Ten minutes later, there were fifty exterminated Zalkanas on the ground, and she only had a small cut on her arm. But the warrior who had slashed her favorite jacket had gone down hard, worse than the rest. Geia was careful not to step on any of the bodies. Disgusting creatures. She wiped her blade on the grass before passing under the gate to the cemetery. She had to get back to Giles and let him know what had happened. Zalkanas didn't increase in number until more were sent for, and she knew Myron was nearby, if not already in Sunnydale. That night she had patrolled with Angel, her senses had been on high gear, and now she wasn't sure if that was the cause her being able to feel Myron's presence.  
  
And now she felt another presence very close to her-the civilian that had crashed her massacre party. Damn. "Is there a reason you're following me?" It was a good thing she still had her sword disguised.  
  
The handsome stranger ran until he got into step with her. "I'm just trying to figure out how you got rid of the guy. He was huge. You are okay, right?"  
  
This is where those acting classes I took once come in handy bigtime, she thought. "I told him he'd have to deal with my big brother if he messed me up. Jerk. He ran off cause he knows my brother, and how mad he'd be."  
  
The stranger stopped and looked at her, studying her striking features. He knew he'd never seen this beautiful lady before, and he was looking for someone familiar. And then he saw the "Louisville slugger", her disguised sword, in her hands and stepped back a few paces. "Well, just as long as you're okay. I was waiting outside in case something happened and I had to call the police or something."  
  
Geia gave him a genuine smile, and it made her feel good. She didn't smile like that often. His brown eyes were filled with concern, his hair was windswept, and his rugged yet debonair features broke into a smile like hers. "Thanks, but I'm okay. I'll be even better if I never see that guy again."  
  
They came to a crosswalk, and he turned to go the other direction. "Maybe I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Geia waved goodbye to him and walked in the opposite direction. Now she really had to get to Giles' place. That son-of-a-bitch actually thought he could disguise himself from her. But at least Myron didn't know who she was. That she was sure of. For all his power, he couldn't read minds very well on supernatural beings. She would look forward to their next meeting. She didn't want to make a move that would force Myron out in the open just yet. She had seen the confusion that was in his mind, him being so near the Hellmouth was obviously overwhelming, and he didn't know what it was that he needed to do his spell. But she wouldn't wait for him to make the first move. Maybe a stealthy attack on his base, when I find out where it is, she thought, strategies and plans running through her mind. She'd only tell Giles and the two vampires for now, outside of Jamal. No need to send the other mortals into a panic. She knew he'd hit the hot spot in town sometime. Looks like I'm joining everyone at the Bronze tomorrow night, now that I know what disguise he's using, she thought with a small smile.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Are vampires supposed to be such good dancers?"  
  
Jamal gave Buffy a sideways glance. She was watching Spike and Willow dance in the middle of the Bronze crowd, who were attracted to the pair they made. A peroxide blonde and a fiery red-head. "Spike must have picked it up somewhere."  
  
Buffy frowned, seeing how much fun Willow was having with a rambunctious Spike, in a good mood after killing a few vamps on patrol, though chaperoned by Geia. He was spinning her around like she was weightless, and also seemed to be enjoying himself, but that was partly because of the four beers he had downed before dancing. And Buffy couldn't help but feel jealous. She hated it. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a gorgeous man with raven black hair looking hopefully at her.  
  
"May I have this dance? I've sorta been watching you sit here alone at every song, and thought you might want to dance."  
  
Buffy almost said no, but seeing Spike and Willow still dancing, though not directly with each other, changed her mind. "I'd love to." Gotta live sometime, she thought. I've been dead one too many times, and if I'm gonna die again in the next few years or so, might as well make them count.  
  
She let the stranger led her out to the dance floor. Buffy didn't know the song, she didn't know this man's name, and she didn't even know exactly what she was doing, but she was tired of having to make every decisions with the fear of its consequences looming overhead. Screw it all, she thought. She smiled inwardly as the stranger gently placed his arms around her, almost like he was afraid to touch her. That was how it had first been with Riley. It was almost like he was scared he'd break her. "I'm Buffy."  
  
His eyes bore into hers, and he grinned. "I'm Antonio, Tony for short. The only people who call me Antonio are my grandparents and my mom when she's really pissed. But that doesn't happen very often, cause I've long moved out. College and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know a thing or two about that," she replied. They talked for the rest of the dance, and through the next few. He was an extremely good dancer, and he knew how to make her feel like she was the only one there, the only thing important to him. He left a little while later, and she understood cause finals were close. He was going to a college just twenty minutes from Sunnydale, and he had given her his phone number. She wasn't sure whether she'd call, but just the fact that he left the decision to call or not up to her was a nice change. She hoped he'd be here tomorrow night too, because the whole gang would be here and she'd definitely be looking for him.  
  
Buffy sat down as the next song ended, and the crowd came together again, everyone dancing together, not caring with whom. It was that carefree, happy feeling that just didn't touch Buffy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been plagued by some problem, supernatural or not. She knew everyone has problems, and that you have to learn how to deal, but she'd faced countless demons, almost lost her mom to a brain tumor, had a sister who wasn't truly her sister, had gone through bad relationships, including one with a vampire, and had died twice. And now she had jealousy and fear to contend with. When would it be too much? Buffy hoped she'd never have to find out. So she patented a fake smile to cover the pain the numerous tears and holes that had been ripped in her soul and heart since she was fifteen. To hide the fear that would swell up in a tidalwave, and come crashing down on her battle-worn nerves. To keep that worn-down spirit and exhausted mind from everyone, so that they couldn't see her weakness. And to keep from choking on her vile-tasting emotions, so that no one could see them, could feel them, could force her to bring them out. She almost didn't feel human anymore. She lived in a world of darkness and light, mixing together so that there was no black and white, only hundreds of gray areas that just didn't make any sense. None of it did, and Buffy knew most of it ever would.  
  
Buffy went home that night, walked upstairs without saying a word to her mom or sister, and went to bed. And she laid there, feeling overwhelmed yet extremely empty at the same time. There was so much going on, but she was so good at covering her emotions that she couldn't sort out what she was really feeling, and what she had made up in her mind. But she positively knew that happiness was not one of those emotions in the chaotic mass.  
  
That night, she dreamt of a world where there were no such things as demons, vampires, or Evil-it was perfect. She was free to live the life of a normal young person, to enjoy time with her friends, to take her sister shopping, to wake up in the morning and actually hear the birds singing outside. But there was something still missing, something out of place, perhaps. She still didn't feel complete, but in the dream, she was dancing with Tony, who made her feel so at ease. A sense of peace overcame her as they danced, but her new world vanished when the phone woke her up.  
  
She yawned, barely able to mumble a "Hello". It was three in the morning.  
  
"Buffy, you must get over here."  
  
Buffy picked up the urgent tone in Giles' voice, said a hurried goodbye, and was out of the house, dressed and armed in six minutes. She left a note for her mom on her bed unless she wasn't back by the time everyone woke up.  
  
Buffy found the entire gang spread out in Giles' living room, including Spike, which didn't shock Buffy. What shocked her was that Spike actually appeared to be deep into a thick volume of the Black Chronicles. And then Buffy noticed that Geia wasn't present, still out patrolling. Damn, she thought. Hopefully she won't be here for a while.  
  
Giles looked up from his book and gave a slight smile. "Sorry to wake you, Buffy, but this is urgent. We're looking for a charm or an amulet in these books. It would say something like the item is linked to the force of Parythl, the power Geia believes Myron is trying to encompass to discover the ingredients to his spell. Jamal told us that Myron would probably be looking for it because Geia came across a huge group of Zalkanas a few hours ago, and it means Myron is nearby.  
  
Buffy caught the book Xander threw her and settled in the only open space, which was ironically beside Angel on the couch. "Do we know what this spell is?"  
  
Giles looked to Angel and Spike quickly before turning his eyes to Jamal, who was seated on the other side of the desk. "Well, yes actually."  
  
Her shoulders dropped. "And I wasn't told because why?"  
  
Willow came to their defense. "Only Angel, Spike, Giles and Jamal know, Buffy. It was so that we didn't get scared, I'm assuming. You know, all great Evil thingy, most powerful one we've ever faced."  
  
Buffy gave her a skeptical look. "Do we get to know, Giles, or is it classified information?"  
  
Giles grimaced at the cynical tone in her voice. "Buffy, you must understand. Neither myself, Geia or Jamal wanted to risk you making a brash decision to go and find Myron after you found out the purpose of this spell."  
  
Buffy threw the book on the floor. "Do you not trust me, Giles? Why would I do anything so stupid as to put everyone in danger. Oh yeah, wait, I forgot, we have angels on our side now and I'm not needed. Sorry to be such a damn inconvenience."  
  
Jamal had heard enough of Buffy's complaining to understand her feelings, but he was tired of her blaming Geia for what was going on. If Buffy had just let Geia show them part of what could come in the future when they found out about their vampire characteristics, she probably wouldn't be acting this way. They would have seen what Myron was capable of, what he wanted to do with the spell, as frightening as it was. Hell on Earth. The world of demons, death and destruction would be expanded so that Myron could try to take over Heaven. It wouldn't happen, but it was a terrible visage.  
  
Spike's voice broke Jamal's thoughts. "Uh, is supposed to happen?" Everyone turned to see Spike holding his dagonsphere, a glow emanating from the black glass.  
  
Jamal casually glanced at the glowing sphere. "That's just Geia's way of warning us that Myron is in town now. No big deal, not yet. He doesn't even know what he's looking for. All of your dagonspheres should be glowing." Six other dagonspheres were pulled out, and all were glowing brilliantly. "If you guys put all seven on the coffee table, I can show you something with them."  
  
Jamal arranged the spheres in a circle on the table, and the glow became one color. Pure light shone from the dagonspheres, the colors blending together. But as soon as the glow was there, it was gone.  
  
"Sorry to cut the light show short, but we've got a problem." Geia threw Spike the Parthyl amulet. "We've got to destroy this now. Myron's got his goons looking for it and the Parthyl demon and when they don't find either, he'll raise an army to find who killed the demon and took the amulet." She checked the small clock on the wall, and motioned for Spike and Angel to come with her. "I'm going to need your help with this, you two.  
  
Spike eyed her with suspicion and a bit of fear. "I'm just a vampire, pet. Nothing special here."  
  
She grabbed his hand and turned it over, revealing a black streak on it. Her free hand grasped Angel's right hand, and she held his hand, palm up, revealing another black streak. "You sure about that?" Geia sighed, knowing she'd have to explain. "Neither one of you are true vampires. Angel has his soul, and Spike has a chip. Either way, neither one of you act on your vampire instincts to feed and kill. When a vampire goes for a long period of time without acting on those instincts, they begin to lose that demon will that controls them. For you, Angel, it's taken a while to show because your soul was slowly taking that demon in you away, a kind of stripping away process." She paused, not sure how to tell Spike how different he truly was. "When you were turned into a vampire, Spike, I was a young apprentice. I walked by the alley where you met up with Drusilla, and knowing she was a vampire and was about to turn you, I used what power I had and put a spell on you. If anything ever started to strip away your demon will, the spell would activate your soul, which is in Heaven."  
  
Geia swore she heard everyone gasp at the same time. "Your soul is slowly being restored to you, William. Why do you think you've had so many times when your emotions were so mixed up and you were feeling things you hadn't felt since you were a mortal? I need two vampires with souls to help me perform this spell to destroy the amulet. I figured this was the best time to tell you, before Myron started sending his minions on regular rounds to find out who took the amulet." She waited for Spike to go into an outrage, to throw her against the wall...but anything would have been better than the look he gave her. Somewhere admist the confusion, relief, and sorrow, there was joy in those blue flames of his eyes. Geia didn't honestly know what he'd do next, but wasn't surprised when, without a word, he shook free of her grasp and started to go out the door, indicating he was ready to do the incantation.  
  
The short walk to the cemetery was silent between the three, Spike in the lead with Geia and Angel nearly having to run to keep up with him. After entering the cemetery, Spike stopped and let Geia take them where the ritual was to take place.  
  
Spike's mind was numb as they entered the largest crypt in the graveyard. He had his soul. The thought reverberated in his mind. Although it wasn't all there, it was his soul. But it explained everything, like Geia had brought out. All those emotions that were so painful and had felt so real were truly REAL. But he wondered one thing-what about the chip in his head?  
  
"Spike, you have to stand here."  
  
Spike shook out of his daze and stood where Geia directed. "Now what?"  
  
She took a deep breath and knelt on the floor, placing her sword on the cold concrete beside the amulet. "Just stand there. The rest of this is up to me, but I need the two of you because of your souls." A moment later, her eyes became pure black, and a stream of incomprehensible words, a mix of Macedonian and Latin, along with her powers, were all that it took to destroy the amulet in a blast of light. Both vamps felt a surge of energy overtake their bodies as the magik coursed through them. The impact of the light on the two upright vampires knocked them across the crypt, crashing into opposite walls. But there was no pain.  
  
Geia helped Angel up, who was closer to her, first and then tried to help Spike, but he got up on his own. "You lied, Geia."  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled blithely. "You said all we had to do was stand there, and we get knocked into a bloody wall."  
  
Geia shrugged, a playful look on her face. "I figured it was the least I could do, seeing as how I've already put you two through enough grief." And the grief yet to come, she thought grimly, especially for you, Angel.  
  
The three immortals were too busy talking about Myron to notice a few of his minions enter the cemetery through another gate. After searching the cemetery and not finding the object their boss would kill for, they dreaded the thought of going back to him empty-handed. What they didn't know was that Myron was already concocting another plan to find what he needed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Geia knocked softly on Spike's door. After not receiving a reply, she quietly slipped in. He was still asleep, it being only nine in the morning, which was early for a vampire. Even in the dark, Geia could see the peaceful look on his face, matched with his rustled blonde hair, that made him look so innocent. But she desperately needed and wanted to talk to him, though hating the thought of waking him up.  
  
Her warm hand came in contact with his cool skin, and she inwardly jumped at the feeling. Of all the time she had interacted with vampires, she had never gotten used to that sensation. Fire and ice.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
Her shocked charcoal blue eyes met his calm alabaster ones. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but if it's okay, I wanted to talk to you. Your soul...hell, I don't even know what to say."  
  
Spike sat up slowly. "I know. I just laid here and thought about that up until I fell asleep a few hours ago. You've given me something I swore to myself was a curse on any vampire. Truth is, I've never felt so bloody human before, even when I was mortal I didn't feel whole. And now I do. But what about my chip?"  
  
Geia smiled. "I deactivated it when I arrived here. It won't ever come back on. You don't need it. I knew that the chip, although inadvertently, was taking away your will to hunt and kill, and I got rid of it, knowing your soul would keep you out of trouble."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Spike looked up at her. "So what happens now?"  
  
Her reply came in a serious tone. "I wish I knew."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(the next night)  
  
"Eight ball, side pocket baby." Xander wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Anya before sending the black pool ball into the very pocket he had called. "See, told you."  
  
Anya leaned on the wood framing of the pool table in the middle of the Bronze. "I don't like this game. It's boring and very dull."  
  
Willow snickered. "Boring and dull mean the same thing, Anya. And pool is a classic game of skill and strategy, but with wooden sticks."  
  
All three looked up as the normally mellow music that was played at the Bronze changed to the heavy beat of Nelly's "Country Grammar". Jamal waved at them from the stage. He had taken over the DJ booth and was wanting to show off his skills.  
  
Xander waved his hand at the stack of pool cues as Geia approached them. "Care to play, oh holy one?"  
  
She grinned. "Sure, why not. It's been a long time since I've played, though." Her gaze ran across the crowd as she chalked her cue. She saw Giles and Angel conversing at a nearby table, probably about Myron. Spike was at the bar, drinking his fill of bourbon. But she didn't see Buffy, and she couldn't help but be concerned. "Have you guys seen Buffy lately?"  
  
Xander looked up from the pool table to scan the crowd. His eyes caught a blonde in the middle of the crowd, dancing with some dark-haired guy, but he wasn't sure if it was her. He pointed the two out to Geia. "It looks like her. Why?"  
  
"I just don't want her trying to run off and save the world in one night." Geia watched as Xander looked down at the pool table and stare as the ball he was going to hit was suddenly two feet back farther than it had been.  
  
"Magik isn't allowed at the pool table, Geia. I wouldn't exactly call that fair." Although his face was serious, his tone was of a joking manner.  
  
She gave an innocent look. "This little voice told me to do it."  
  
"Right." Xander looked to ask Anya to get him something to drink, but she was looking out at the dance floor. "Anya, honey, whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
Anya gestured toward Buffy and her dance partner. "That guy she's dancing with is really cute."  
  
Willow joined her in staring at him, and nodded her head. "She's right. He's a cutie. Got a Latin-look going on."  
  
Geia's acute senses went into overdrive at their words, and at the suddenly very strong Evil she felt. She didn't need to look. Myron. Wonderful. And he's dancing with the Slayer. Even better. Geia chanced a look at the couple, and didn't like what she saw. Damn him, she thought. How am I supposed to tell Buffy she's dancing with the devil? She's already territorial enough, but I don't need her pissed in the middle of this crowd.  
  
Angel saw Geia approaching and the worried look on her face. Giles pulled a chair over for her, but she shook her head. "There's a slight problem."  
  
Angel and Giles followed her gaze over to Buffy and Myron in the middle of the dance floor. Angel turned back, a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Geia grabbed his hand and began to drag him out on the dance floor. "That's Myron the Slayer's dancing with, and I don't want to cause any commotion in the middle of all these people. We need to get them apart, but I don't know how-" Her words stopped when she saw a slightly drunk yet still very coherent Spike walk over to them, grinning.  
  
"Best bloody bourbon I've had in years. Sets the blood on fire." Geia put herself in the middle of the two vampires and gave a quick look to Jamal, who was still on stage. He had seen Myron, and knew Geia would do something to get him or the Slayer out of there. It didn't matter which.  
  
Both vampires tried to protest as Geia took them close to where Buffy and Myron were dancing, but Spike saw it as not just an opportunity to get rid of the bad guy, but to show off his footwork. Knowing just what to do, he grabbed Geia by the arm and spun her around, knocking her purposefully into Myron, who bumped into Buffy, who landed in Angel's arms. Myron gave Angel a 'don't touch my territory' look, not knowing who Angel was or that they knew who he was, and helped a slightly confused Buffy up.  
  
Seeing his little plan didn't work, Spike motioned for Angel to come back over. DMX's "Party Up" started to play, and Spike pulled her close, though a little too hard. She smacked into him, nearly knocking a nearby couple over.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Sorry, pet. I just want to make this look as real as possible. And hopefully make the Slayer so jealous she'll leave devil boy, maybe even the club." Geia's slightly terrified look made him chuckle. "No worries. I know what I'm doing. I would think you'd have some ability to do a simple thing like dance if you can restore my soul." His hands wrapped loosely around her waist, and he began to dance with the music. The sensation of having her so close was overwhelming, but the feelings weren't one-sided.  
  
Geia knew what she was doing, but it had been a while since she had danced like this. Though there was very little contact, there was something very sexy about it. And though she wouldn't admit it, Geia enjoyed having such a good dance partner. Angel surprisingly proved to also be a very able dancer. Geia found this out after Spike had switched partners with Angel, who had brought Willow out to dance. Xander and Anya had also joined the growing crowd on the floor, and Giles had moved to a empty table near the edge of the dance floor, waiting to try to draw Buffy away as a last resort.  
  
The plan finally worked. Myron had stepped away from Buffy for just a moment when Willow asked him a question, and Angel grabbed Buffy in an embrace, then danced his way over to where Giles was. The rest of the gang left the dance floor casually and met up with Giles, Angel, and a very angry Buffy near the entrance. Myron was left confused and disappointed in the middle of the dance floor. Too bad, he liked that girl. She was pretty and a good dancer. Damn that bloke who had taken her away.  
  
"Why did you drag me off the dance floor?"  
  
Angel met Buffy's accusing stare. "Because of the man you were dancing with."  
  
"Tony's a sweet guy. You had no right-"  
  
"I had every damn right. We were trying to protect you."  
  
Buffy's hands were balled into fists, and she was pissed enough to hit her former lover. "Protect me from what? From having fun, from enjoying myself?"  
  
"You were dancing with Myron."  
  
Giles' words struck Buffy a blow. "Myron?" she choked out.  
  
Geia sat down beside a shocked Buffy. "He's good at charming the ladies, Buffy. You didn't know."  
  
Buffy silently pulled a piece of paper from her jacket. "He gave me this address. Do you think it's where his base is?"  
  
Jamal nodded. "More than likely. He's known for luring women to an old warehouse or factory and then having some fun before killing them or making them slaves. He just didn't expect his enemies to get hold of it."  
  
Geia stood up and went over to Willow's laptop. She turned to the group as the computer was booting up. "Looks like we've got an attack to plan." 


	11. Chapter 10-Meet the Players

Freedom Fighter  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 10....wow. I'm still amazed. It looks like this story is going to be longer than I thought-yikes. Not really, but I'm hoping to get this thing complete by the end of summer-maybe mid-August or so, and maybe before that. But I know I'll be sad when it ends, because I love this story so much. But on to this chapter-I don't think I've done a very good job with Geia. You know that she's very powerful and has the blessing of God, but is she as "Good" as what she appears to be? She's not perfect, and I'm not going to get into a political/religion based debate about the fact that she can't be perfect because only God is perfect-I'm gonna write it as I see it. And you finally get to know what Angel and Geia's connection is in this chapter-woohoo, another big step:) But it's not Geia that tells Angel-*suspense*. Gasp! It's....read the chapter and you'll know. Remember, feedback is like air-I need it. Peace out.  
  
Chapter 10--Meet the Players(the next night)  
  
  
  
His gun was loaded with two tranquilizer darts with enough power to knock anything out for a good four hours or so. He ran along the familiar streets, the memories rushing back, the words like a haunting melody. It seemed so quiet, but amist the silence was the Evil. It hid in the shadows, stalked the innocent, and destroyed so many lives. It was the one enemy every mortal fought against, refusing to succumb to the seductiveness.  
  
He felt his muscles burn as he turned down the next street, eyes always scanning what was in front of him and ears always listening for that bump in the night. His destination was in sight now, a warm glow emanating from the two windows, a little ray of sunlight to the moon's shadows that revealed a large group gathered in Giles' living room. There were a few new faces, a few old ones, a few hated ones, and one very familiar one. But would they let him in?  
  
His hand stopped just mere centimeters from the metal of the front door. This was stupid, he shouldn't even be here. But they needed to know what was going on. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't say anything. But what if, what if, what if, what if, what if......what if they wouldn't listen, just because it was him? He hoped to God that they'd see what he was trying to do, to help, to make up for the mistakes he made, to ease the pain. Could his words do that?  
  
Geia was the only one who heard the soft tap at the door amist all the talking going on. Their plan was coming together and it caused a tinge of anxiousness and a little dangerous excitement at the plan's prospects. She needed everyone in on it-it would fail without full cooperation, a little luck, good timing, and a Higher Power looking on.  
  
No one really saw Geia get up and answer the door, or the confused look on her face at the stranger who knocked. She motioned him in, sensing the good in him, and tried to tell someone, but wound up watching, with some amusement, the animated and heated discussion that was taking place about timing and placement for the attack on Myron's hideout.  
  
Spike's eyes caught sight of the figure beside Geia and froze. Geia saw it and used the opportunity to announce their visitor. "Anybody here know a Riley Finn?"  
  
Silence, along with stunned looks. Finally, someone spoke.  
  
Giles summed it up in two words. "Bloody hell."  
  
Riley had expected a reaction like that. After he left, he knew no one would care what happened to him-he was out of Buffy's life, thus making him nonexistent in everyone else's.  
  
The only thought in Buffy's mind was that this was impossible. How could the three men who had most affected her life be in the same room at the same time? Damn bad luck, that's what it was. And now she had to face Riley again-she had forgiven him a long time ago, but him being here was just.....wrong. "The Initiative drop you again, Mr. Finn?" The words slipped out with so much sarcasm and ease that Buffy wasn't aware of what she had said until she saw the hurt look on Riley's face.  
  
Riley felt everyone's eyes on him, and was suddenly aware of the overwhelming presence of the woman beside him. Cut to the chase, Finn. Tell them what they need to know and get out of here. Away from the pain- out of sight, out of mind. "I'm here because I've got some information you need to know. There's a sorcerer in town named Myron, and he's looking for- "  
  
"-the ingredients to the spell that will create Hell on Earth." Geia smiled at the stranger. "You're a little late, sweetie."  
  
Riley caught the saucy wink Geia threw his way, watching how her eyes changed color from charcoal to blue. He couldn't take the stares anymore, but was curious to the two newcomers to the Scooby gang, especially the dark-haired beauty who had let him in. He turned to go, but stopped with his hand on the door handle. "I only came back to warn you. This guy is more powerful than anything the Hellmouth's ever seen, but he's also a mental case and loves destruction more than any other bad guy." He noticed everyone but Angel, who had a dangerous glint to his eyes, had relaxed a bit, even though Spike looked nearly ready to bolt for the door, and again his eyes rested on Geia and her Cheshire-cat grin. He threw a small pager to Buffy. "If you need help, the Initiative's around. Just use that to send the call through." He again looked at Geia, and an odd tingling sensation ran through him. There was something about her....  
  
"Don't move, Riley Finn. You may be of some use to us."  
  
Riley turned around involuntarily, and gave her a puzzled look. How did she know his name? Had Buffy said something about him to her? "Excuse me?"  
  
Geia rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the door. "Don't make me sit you down on the couch." She looked at Angel. "What is it with these young people?"  
  
Angel saw the humor Geia was trying to put in, and smiled slightly to help her out. "I'd rather not comment on this one, Geia. He has a history."  
  
Willow saw the Riley-bashing afoot and decided to stop it before it started. "Guys, he's just here to help cause he's concerned. I'd be worried if he wasn't." She saw Riley's grateful yet meek smile. She may not have liked the guy for leaving Buffy like that, but it wasn't entirely Riley's fault. Buffy had always, in some way, been untouchable to the only real mortal boyfriend she'd ever had. Willow chalked that up to the Angel catastrophe, that Buffy would always be like that. Riley's fault was not being able to accept that and then looking for a solution that was not exactly appropriate.  
  
Willow, the voice of reason, Giles thought. His eyes rested on Riley, who was obviously uncomfortable beside an on-edge yet silent Xander and a restless Anya, and with a very confused Buffy seated across the way. "Riley, what can the Initiative do for us? Myron is amazingly powerful, and I don't believe that stun guns and infrared vision will do us much good."  
  
Riley looked glad to have a question to answer to break the silence. "We started tracking Myron a few months back when he was in Paris. We thought he was just another sorcerer who always wanted to destroy the world, but once we found out he wanted to suck the world into Hell and was really trying to accomplish that, we tried finding everything we could on him. By the time we pieced everything together, he was here."  
  
Geia had been watching Riley quietly from a corner of the small living room. She already knew his track record with the Slayer and knew that deep down, he meant to do what he thought was right. He was just slightly misguided. "You might want to rethink that 'suck the world into Hell' statement, Riley."  
  
He gave her a startled look. "What?"  
  
Her sword slid cleanly out of the scabbard that had been hidden under her long black duster. Riley's hand instinctively reached for his stun gun, but Giles shook his head at the soldier. "Myron doesn't want to suck the world into Hell. His plan is to create Hell on Earth, essentially, widen Hell's dimensions to Earth so he had better access to Heaven." Her ears caught the noise that only the other immortals heard. But this noise outside Giles' apartment had a dangerous connotation to it. "Call your soldier boys off, Finn. I don't want to have to contain 15 men because it won't be pretty."  
  
Graham, who was outside the door, heard her words and then Riley's voice telling them to halt. "It was only a precaution in case Myron had spies around." His words fell on deaf ears as Geia put her sword away and roughly shoved the door open, grabbing the two nearest soldiers by their collars.  
  
Geia looked out on the 13 other G.I. Joe's and cringed. She fought for mankind, and they tramped around in army gear with stun guns and night goggles and thought they knew what they were doing. She didn't mind the Slayer, but these demon-catcher wannabes were the Cabbage Patch Kids of demonology. They knew so little, but were so confident they were experts on Evil.  
  
Jamal came to his Master's aid at her nod, his axeblade glinting dangerously in the dim light right outside the door. "Anybody moves, I'll let my friend here take a whack at you, and he swings awfully hard."  
  
Up to this point, Riley had been sure that Geia and Jamal were on their side, but he couldn't let her threaten his men. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Geia from behind and used his stun gun on full blast to contain her. Or at least he thought he could.  
  
Riley wound up looking up at a furious Geia from the cold floor. "Don't even try that again, Finn. If you think a stun gun is going to stop me, or Myron for that matter, you didn't do your homework. Now get up before you embarrass yourself even more." She helped him up and led him just outside the door, relieving Jamal of his duty. The others in the apartment weren't left with much choice but to let Geia run the show.  
  
Geia shut the front door and made the soldiers move back a few feet. She felt their mixed hatred and fear in every one of their stares, and couldn't blame them. How were they to know? "Riley, I want you to tell your commanding leader, whoever he is, that I wish to speak with him tomorrow. Have him come to the alley behind the Bronze tomorrow around dusk. And make sure he's alone. I don't want to have to ward off an army."  
  
The tone in her voice demanded respect for the authority she apparently held, but Riley wasn't satisfied. He didn't even know who this girl was. "Fine," he replied grudgingly. "But I want to know who you are and what you have to do with and know about Myron."  
  
Geia held out her hand to him, and felt the strength in his grip. "I'm Geia, and the man who helped me is Jamal. He's my...assistant. We're warriors who battle demons. Myron is a bad guy, and I intend on killing him one way or another. Happy?"  
  
Riley refused to move until he got better answers. "No, I'm not. You've told me who you are, but I think you're lying about the warrior part. The Initiative knows of every demon hunter and warrior in the world so that we can work with them when needed, and there is no record of your or Jamal." He leaned in close and whispered, "You hurt these people and I'll come back and hunt you down until you plead, and maybe then I'll have mercy and only capture you instead of killing you. If you value your life, I suggest you tell me and the others in there the truth."  
  
Geia straightened and looked defeated. "Please don't kill me, sir. I'm just a humble demon hunter." Her faked British accent mocked him, and he felt his anger rise in his throat like bile. Her eyes grew stormy, and the wind picked up and blew her duster back like a cape, giving her quite an impressive appearance, like an all-seeing god of some fantastic and terrifying power. "Just tell your leader what I said, except, why don't you encourage him to bring all the men he wants. I've wanted to time how long it would take me to defeat an entire army of you G.I. Joe dolls. Make sure they've got the biggest guns, too. Wouldn't want them wimping out on me."  
  
Riley's eyes matched hers in sudden hatred, but he also couldn't understand why Buffy would enlist the help of someone who was obviously a threat and very powerful, whether that power came supernaturally or not. With a curt, mocking salute, he turned on his heel and led his regiment down the street into the shadows. No one saw the two sets of eyes that had seen and heard everything that had gone on outside the apartment. Leaving their freshest meal for dead, they went to report to their master.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The early morning sunlight was something he hadn't seen in too long a time. When was the last time he had seen a sunrise, the first light of day permeate the darkness, turning the sky into gorgeous shades of pink, blue, orange, and yellow? His eyes scanned the complex, looking for any movement. Nothing-this place was deader than a bloody cemetery. He heard Buffy's quiet footsteps as she came out of a small, nearby building.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Just an old vamp nest that I busted last year. It still reeks in there."  
  
Spike grinned at her. "You smell the blood and carnage, Slayer. That's why it smells so bloody bad."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So where are the angels at? You'd think it wouldn't take them that long to scope out a few buildings."  
  
Spike leaned against the cold metal outer wall of the building and slid down to the ground. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his last cigarette and a lighter. Moments later, smoke floated the few feet over to Buffy. She gagged and scowled at him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not a bit." His keen senses still detected nothing, and he was getting a little worried that neither Geia nor Jamal had come back yet. But his job was to watch the Slayer, Geia told him, not come after them if something should happen. Geia had figured that Myron probably deserted his hideout during the day for something more comfortable, like an old mansion, but still wanted to scope the address out that Buffy had gotten from "Tony" the night before.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy hesitantly sat down beside him on the ground, a stake idly twirling in her fingers. "You might want to watch where you point that thing at, Slayer. I don't want to be a pile of dust."  
  
The stake stopped, pointed at him. "Don't trust me, Spike? Besides, I couldn't stake you. You're too pathetic, so much that I almost feel sorry for you."  
  
Spike smiled at her attempt to start an argument, something he knew she loved doing with him. But it was just a way to pass the time, and as the minutes went by, he grew increasingly more worried. "It shouldn't take them this long, they're holy for heaven's sake," he mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
He flicked the ashes off his cigarette, watching the wind scatter them. "Nothing, Slayer." He looked over and saw her, eyes closed, resting against the building. The sound of footsteps made him snap his head the other direction, but he saw nothing but empty barrels and boxes.  
  
Buffy felt an elbow nudge her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to see Spike standing up. Following his lead, she watched as he scanned every inch of ground around them, a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"I heard footsteps, but I've got no body to match them with."  
  
She sighed. "You must have been dreaming."  
  
"I know what I heard, Slayer." His tone was harsh and surprisingly ferocious. "I'm worried something happened to them." He started off toward the west side of the complex, a confused Slayer following him. "They may be all holy and powerful, but they're not invincible."  
  
A loud crash sent them running to the nearest building. Their combined effort successfully pulled the rusty door off its hinges. Buffy took the lead, stake in one hand and a small crossbow in the other, which she threw to Spike before they split up to cover the large building.  
  
Spike crept amongst the boxes piled to the ceiling on the shelves and the floor. "Better not get bloody lost in here." He turned a corner, and found himself face to face with a Zalkana warrior. Spike's face instantly vamped, and his fanged smile was full of confidence. "My lucky day. I found myself a warrior to fight." With a roar, he charged full on, sending the unexpecting Zalkana into a stack of boxes. The warrior leapt up, not even the least bit stunned, and sent Spike backward with a left hook. Punches and kicks were exchanged in a flurry of animalistic ferocity.  
  
Just as Spike went in for the kill on the helpless and bloodied Zalkana, a voice stopped him. "You might not want to do that, that is, if you want your friend here to live."  
  
Spike looked up to see Buffy being held by another Zalkana warrior, a knife blade pointed at her throat. Myron emerged from the shadows, dressed all in black, and winked at Spike. "C'mon, get up vampire." He looked at Buffy. "She's got to be the prettiest Slayer I've ever seen. But if you want her to live, which is actually pretty funny that a vampire is protecting a Slayer, you might want to come with me." His hand grabbed Spike by the shoulder and pushed down unmercifully. "I want you two to see my operation before you become a part of it, because I certainly don't foresee any of your friends coming to be all heroic and save you two." He looked at the fallen Zalkana warrior. "And you can just go stab yourself with your own sword because you're certainly of no use to me anymore. Wimp."  
  
Vampire and Slayer were led down three hidden flights of steps down to the very foundation of the building. A tunnel lit by torches opened to reveal a humongous cavern. Hundreds of demons and humans were toiling beside each other, digging and chipping into the rock walls. Myron waved a hand over the cavern, a proud smile on his face. "Isn't it just lovely? They're actually looking for, what my calculations and research tell me, is just what I need for this great little spell I want to do." He leaned in close to Buffy and whispered, "It's just the neatest spell-how would you like an all expenses-paid trip to Hell, you pretty thing?"  
  
Buffy's eyes were dark with hatred. "How about you let me go and I send you there myself?" she spat back.  
  
Myron rolled his eyes. He gestured to a corner of the cavern where numerous Zalkana warriors stood. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You and blonde boy would be sorely outnumbered, and I'm not in the mood for a senseless massacre right now. They may not be the brightest creatures, but they are good servants and brutal fighters, if the price is right."  
  
Spike and Buffy were led over to a set of metal cages, containing several demons and humans, locked together like animals. The humans, bloodied and bruised, cried out to them for help, and the demons, many mutilated by deep cuts and bloody bruises like the humans, rattled the bars and roared out in several different languages. Myron stopped them right in front of the cages and grinned like a proud father. "Aren't they magnificent? But I see you're not impressed by my newest recruits." He motioned to a nearby guard, who brought out a small child. His mother's screams from the cage pierced the air as she knew the danger her baby was in.  
  
Myron placed the child right in front of Buffy and Spike, his hands on the boy's shoulders. The child looked at them, frightened and dirty, smears of mud across his face and ripped clothing. Buffy's eyes went from the boy to his mother, who was sobbing hysterically in the cage. "Don't you dare hurt this child, Myron."  
  
Myron looked hurt. "Now why would I do that? But my friend, big and ugly and nasty as he is, will if you don't go along with me." Buffy nodded, and the child was put back in the cage with his mother. His eyes lightened up and he smiled slightly. "But I can't talk to you if we're not alone." Buffy could only watch in horror as Spike was dragged off to a fate unknown, though Buffy was sure that he would be tortured.  
  
Myron drew close to her, his hand cupping her cheek in a gentle manner. She shivered, completely disgusted and somewhat terrified. He took her hand and led her into a smaller room in the cave, ornately decorated with gold and hunter green. The room was completely empty, but Buffy would have preferred it that way. Whatever Myron had planned for her, she was determined she didn't want anyone to see her try to get away, if that was even possible.  
  
Buffy sat down stiffly on the couch beside the sorcerer and cringed when he put his arm around her. "Don't touch me."  
  
Myron ran a hand through his hair and shook his head disapprovingly. "Such manners for a young lady. I'll have to make sure you straighten up if you want to be by my side."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew huge and in one quick motion, she slapped him square across the face, leaving a red handprint. "Sonofabitch, get away from me, and don't you dare hurt Spike."  
  
Myron didn't even feel the slap. But it pissed him off. He grabbed her hands roughly and pulled her on his lap. "Bitch, you'll learn. I want you to see it all when I turn this useless dimension into Hell itself. You'll watch your family and friends burn in the flames of their sins while I rule over all." He leaned in close and whispered, "And all the while, you'll be my beautiful, enchanting, polite, obeying little whore. It's perfect-the Slayer, the one being who is supposed to protect the world from the bad guys, will be the devil's personal Jezebel." Buffy's blood froze at his words, and Myron took that chance to yank on her arms and pull her face within inches of his. "And as for your little vampire friend, I think a few of my guards will find much enjoyment in torturing him and then putting him to work on my little project. He looks like a strong one, so hopefully he'll last a few weeks."  
  
Buffy's mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to escape, to get her and Spike out of there and find Geia and Jamal. She'd never been this scared before, and it made her feel weak. And staring at the painfully handsome face in front of her, seeing the Evil in his eyes, called out to her Slayer-side. Get up and kick his ass with everything you've got! It screamed inside her, but all she could do was close her eyes and pray this was a nightmare. She felt Myron pick her up and put her on the couch, dropping her roughly, and say something about not moving or Spike would get it worse than what he already had coming. Her eyes still closed, she willed herself to think of a way out of this, but she could think of nothing but Spike being tortured mercilessly. He may not be her favorite undead person, but she didn't want to think of him getting doused in holy water and having crosses forced over his head.  
  
But in the darkness of her mind and her eyes, Buffy saw a small blue light dancing crazily. "You can't let him do this," it whispered.  
  
"What?" Buffy heard herself ask outloud.  
  
"Myron is a dangerous and very powerful being, but you have forces on your side who can defeat him. Start something in motion, Slayer!"  
  
The small blue orb buzzed insanely, as if it was mad. Buffy felt an overwhelming presence within that orb, but didn't know what it was. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You were given a dagonsphere, were you not? Use it!" The voice was now louder and commanding.  
  
Buffy was completely baffled. "How did you know that I had a dagonsphere? Who are you?"  
  
The blue light calmed down, slowly moving in a circular motion. "I am a lost soul, one who is in Heaven but is restless. You must trust the judgement of the Tainted One, Geia. She is the only one with the power to stop Myron."  
  
Buffy's hand unconsciously reached into her pocket and found the dagonsphere. "If you're a restless soul, you were once a person. What's your name?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
The whisper stopped Buffy's heart. Emily? But that was-  
  
"I'm Geia's sister who died, bitten by a vampire."  
  
Now it made sense. Emily probably was watching everything that was going on and wanted to warn us, Buffy thought. "But why are you a restless soul, Emily? Aren't you in Heaven?"  
  
"Yes, but the vampire that bit me still lives. I have tried many times to tell my sister that this vampire should die, but she convinced me that he is of a better cause now. I have seen this, but I will always be a wanderer on the Ghost Roads. But it is for the sake of humanity, so I am willing to be a lost one."  
  
Buffy's hand tightened around the dagonsphere, and she felt Emily's presence push on her hand to break the glass ball. But for their combined effort, it wouldn't break. "Why isn't this working?" Buffy asked, panicked.  
  
Emily's light shone brighter, and it moved with greater speed. "Geia must be nearby, but she may not know of the peril you and William are in. I will see if I can contact her."  
  
The blue light began to fade, and Buffy cried out to it. "No, wait. What was the vampire's name? Maybe I can find him and-"  
  
"No!" The voice was now a scream. "You cannot kill this vampire, or allow him to be killed. He doesn't know it yet, but he is an essential part to help Geia destroy Myron. He must not be touched."  
  
"Fine. But his name...."  
  
The blue light began to fade again, and Emily's voice again a whisper. "Angelus."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Jamal looked over at Spike and grinned. "Problems?"  
  
He received a scowl. "Oh, you mean other than the gauntlet we just ran through nearly got me staked, and now Buffy's being held captive by big bad and ugly down there? No, I'd say we're in perfect shape.  
  
Geia waved her sword at them jokingly. "Would you two shut up for a second?" She saw the look on Spike's face that said "bite me", and she smiled slightly. "You sure you're okay, Spike?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Like I said before... you killed that guy who was trying to drag me off to the torture chamber, and now I'm here with you two trying to figure out a way to get the Slayer out of here. I'm just fine."  
  
Jamal motioned to the still form of the Slayer below the balcony they were on. "She's talking to someone, but I'm not seeing anyone down there other than her."  
  
Geia closed her eyes and reached out, trying to feel for any mystical energy within the cavern, and was shocked at what she found. "She's talking to Emily."  
  
Her apprentice's head snapped in her direction. "Emily? I thought she only talked to you."  
  
"I guess not. She's telling her to break the dagonsphere, but Buffy can't because I'm so nearby." She paused, trying to listen to the conversation in Buffy's mind. "Shit."  
  
Spike looked from Jamal to Geia a few times, completely confused. "Shit what, pet?"  
  
Geia's eyes fluttered open and they were nearly black. "My darling sister just told Buffy what big nasty vampire bit her and sent her to Heaven for the second time. Buffy's not supposed to know that."  
  
"That's such a bad thing?"  
  
Geia didn't move and her words were whispered. "Yes, Spike. That's a very bad thing."  
  
A thought crossed Spike's mind, but he dismissed it. There was no way she was talking about Angel, right?  
  
Jamal's sharp hearing caught the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the steps to the balcony they were on. "We've got company, boss. I'd say four or five big and uglies coming our way." He took a quick glance downward and saw Myron had returned with a few guards, directing them to cover all the entrances. "I think he knows our blonde vampire friend escaped from him, Geia."  
  
Geia's warm hand touched the cool skin on Spike's face, her eyes boring through his. "You'll only have a few minutes to do this. I'm going to give you my ability to be invisible, and I want you to slip past Myron, grab Buffy, and run as fast as you can back to Giles. If you're followed, break your dagonsphere and someone will come to your aid. Jamal and I will do our best to distract Myron so you can get away." Spike felt something pass through him and knew he was now invisible to even Myron. But the power would only last for fifteen minutes.  
  
Spike slipped down the stairwell, right past the Zalkana warriors who were coming up. Bloody hell, he thought. No one can see me, and those sorry blokes will find two very pissed off angels. Angels with big, shiny blades. The thought made him smile blithely. He came to the end of the stairs and paused, hearing the clash of metal along with the screams of the Zalkanas as they met their fate under an axehead and a sword.  
  
Geia and Jamal stood over the carnage they had caused and watched as Spike's invisible form crept along the farthest wall of the cavern below. "It's pretty funny we're the only ones who can see him, Master. I just hope he can move fast enough."  
  
Geia started down the steps, her form changing into a blonde, shorter girl so that Myron wouldn't see her true identity. "He'll move as fast as he needs to, knowing how much we're depending on him." She stopped and turned to him. "Now would be a good time to harness your powers to change your appearance, my apprentice." Jamal was able to change his facial and body structure enough so that he looked like a bodybuilder instead of a basketball player. Geia nodded approvingly. "Good enough."  
  
Buffy watched as Myron shouted out orders to his guards to find the blonde vampire. She turned her head to follow two guards who had heard the commotion on the balcony and started to go up the steps, but were hewn down by two bright silver flashes. A small, blonde girl, similar in build to herself, and a large black man stepped into the cavern, right in Myron's view. Geia and Jamal, she thought. I'll be damned.  
  
Myron saw the two people who had stepped off the stairs and shrieked to his guards to kill them. "I want their heads! They're the ones who let the vampire get away!"  
  
As the guards rushed Geia and Jamal, with Myron watching intensely, Spike crossed the room with all the stealth and cunning of a vampire. Buffy felt a breeze pass by her, then cross back, covering her entire body. Without a sound, Spike lifted her off the couch and carried her out of the cavern, running through the mining area and up the steps. Once outside, he ran faster than he thought possible back to Giles.  
  
He stopped right outside the front door of Giles' apartment and saw Buffy's frightened and confused look. "It's alright, Slayer. It's just me. Geia made me invisible so that I could get you out of the hellhole while she and Jamal distracted Myron."  
  
Spike kicked the door to open it, and Giles looked up from the computer which Willow was working on, seeing Spike materialize out of nowhere, holding Buffy in his arms. "What the hell?"  
  
Myron watched as his warriors fell in numbers to the two fighters brandishing awesome weapons. The axeblade and sword hummed a melody of death as it chopped warriors in two and decapitated even his best Zalkanas. Myron saw his last warrior on hand fall. He saw the light of battle in the girl's eyes, and he heard the unspoken challenge. "You think you can defeat me, mortal? You have no chance." He gestured toward the couch. "I have your precious Slayer, and there's no way that you can-"  
  
Geia pointed at the empty couch. "What Slayer?"  
  
Myron turned and saw Buffy gone. When he turned back around, Geia and Jamal were walking calmly out the door. He sensed these two beings were more than mortals now, but he didn't have the manpower to start a war, not yet. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Geia stopped and faced him. "We're Freedom Fighters." She and Jamal went up the steps, but a minute later, she returned, her voice taunting. "Poor Myron, lost his slayer, lost his warriors, lost his slaves. So much for having everything."  
  
Jamal and Geia joined the freed demons and humans, all reformed to Good, as they ran into the early afternoon sunshine.  
  
Myron walked through his now empty mining chamber, fuming at his bad luck. Freedom Fighters? What the hell?!? He sat on the cold floor and concentrated, hoping to find a more detailed identity to the two warriors who had destroyed his entire operation. Two forms appeared before him as he focused all of his power on this task. A dark-haired, tall beauty and a well-built, very dark black man were shown to him.  
  
The dark-haired girl was the same one he had met in the cemetery, and it wasn't a bat she had been carrying.  
  
And now he had the Initiative to deal with. More humans he had to kill.  
  
Buffy watched as Angel got ready to leave Giles' apartment. He had stayed after all the others had left upon hearing what went on with Myron. She was tempted to tell him what she now knew, but didn't know what to say.  
  
So she said the first thing that came to her mind after she called his name. "Murderer." 


	12. Chapter 11-Forthcoming

Freedom Fighter  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, I simply tied up some loose ends in the last chapter and made some new ones....bite me. Just kidding, but I love doing that. Another thing-you'll find that Geia doesn't just have an enemy in Myron...there is someone else who perhaps doesn't have the same agenda as Myron, but still despises Geia, although it hasn't really shown yet. Don't hold your breath for me to tell you, either, lol. Please email me if you have any questions about this story. Peace out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Murderer."  
  
Angel's head snapped around at her words. "What?"  
  
"You're a murderer." Buffy's voice wasn't her own; it was deep and haunting, like something had possessed her. "You killed me." She lunged forward, a stake aimed at his heart.  
  
Giles came out from the hallway in time enough to stop Buffy's attack. He pulled the stake from her hands, but then she dug her nails into Angel's neck, leaving thin, red, angry lines on his ivory skin. With the strength he hadn't used in a long time, Rupert threw his slayer on the couch. He had heard the demonic voice from his bathroom and knew something was wrong. Angel stayed where he was, against the front door with a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
Both men stared at the enraged Slayer who was balled up on the couch, a yellowish glow to her eyes and wild hair that made her look like some other creature. Those eyes were staring right at Angel, right through him, and it hit him. This wasn't Buffy; something had taken control of her body and mind, and whoever is was wasn't a fan of his.  
  
Giles saw Buffy prepare for another attack, her chest heaving rapidly as her breath came out in short gasps. Her hands curled into fists and just as she leapt off the couch, Giles met her with a football-style tackle that pushed her back down. Giles knew that if he didn't contain her, Buffy's possessed body would go after Angel until it killed its host. He pinned her arms down as her head thrashed wildly trying to see Angel.  
  
"Might be a good time to get the tranquilizer gun, Angel. I can't hold her here forever." Angel dashed off and came back with the gun. At his nod, Giles let the possessed girl go and she lunged for Angel, but dropped like a rock when the tranquilizer dart hit her. Angel dropped the gun with disgust, hating that he had to shoot Buffy, even though it wasn't her that was attacking him. That voice....so familiar. He carefully picked up Buffy's still form and placed her on the couch.  
  
Giles saw his look of disdain and felt sorry for him. "She'll be fine, but the tranquilizer will give us a few hours to figure out where this possession came from." He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "One moment she's fine, and the next she's attacking you." A brief look of panic ran across his face. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"  
  
Angel's head made a loud thump as it hit the front door. "A long time ago, when I was a soulless demon. You know that, but that voice....I know it from somewhere." His eyes went to the clock on the wall. "Should we call the others to figure this out?"  
  
Giles' hand was already picking the phone up. "I know everyone but Geia is home. She's meeting with the Initiative, and I think she took Jamal with her. She didn't want anyone out at night after she left a bloody mess at Myron's hideout. We should only call her if we absolutely need her." He dialed a very familiar number and waited until the other end picked up. "Yes, Willow? I'm afraid I'm going to need your help...we have to do a anti-possession spell...for who? Well, it's Buffy, she-" Giles pulled the phone away from his ear as the other line went dead. He looked at Angel and smiled blithely. "She'll be here as soon as she can."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Geia looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. "For being commandos, they sure don't know how to be on time."  
  
Jamal smiled down at her from an old oil barrel. "Are you sure they're even coming?"  
  
Geia grinned back. "You know I don't make idle threats, and I purposely degraded their demon-hunting skills so that they'd come just to right the insult. I just want to see how many are going to come." Her eyes drifted across the alley behind the empty Bronze. If she had wanted a show, she would have arranged the meeting for a night when the club was sure to be full, but then again, Geia liked to avoid publicity. Out of restlessness, she unsheathed her sword and watched as the dim light in the alley reflected on the steel blade. In the reflection she saw a few dark figures approach from behind, and with a warning look to Jamal, she whirled around and took an attack stance.  
  
Riley, Captain Mark Thorn, and fifteen Initiative soldiers crowded into the small alley. Geia relaxed only slightly and Jamal didn't move from his seat. Geia's smile was arrogant as she eyed Riley. "Pleasure to see you again, Agent Finn. Brought more soldier boys to protect you this time?"  
  
Captain Thorn, who, like any good captain, was an impressive sight that demanded respect, threw an angry glare at Geia, who only grinned in response. "I am Captain Mark Thorn, and I suggest we move to where there is more space."  
  
Jamal tested the edge of his battle axe with a finger and looked down at the Captain. "Don't tell me you guys actually want to fight us? We're not into killing people unless we have to. We came to talk to you about your operation and your role in fighting demonic forces."  
  
Thorn pointed behind him to an empty parking lot. "I believe that might do."  
  
This guy didn't even hear Jamal, Geia thought. Just thinks he has control over us too. "Fine. But if you try anything-"  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about. We're here for a discussion, not a battle." Riley smirked then turned and followed Thorn to the parking lot.  
  
Jamal jumped off the barrel and followed his master. "If they're here to talk, why bring the calvary with them? Must think we're completely brainless, bloody bloggers or something."  
  
She looked shocked. "You've been hanging around Spike way too much, Jamal. You're even talking like him, and we only need one Spike." But Jamal knew she found it funny.  
  
The parking lot was surrounded by trees on the west and north sides, and Jamal kept watch there in case Thorn had brought an army with him, or if any baddie jumped out of the trees. He had put his axe in its sling on his back, but his left hand strayed to his side, just in case.  
  
Thorn waited until they had gotten in the parking lot to speak. "We know you and your friend are working with the Slayer to devise a plan to defeat the sorcerer Myron. We want you to know that the Initiative is on your side and that we plan to find Myron and destroy him."  
  
"With what, your fancy toys and laser guns? He'd look at your troops and they'd vaporize or be turned into slaves."  
  
Thorn hadn't expected such a response, and instantly knew that Geia was withholding information that may be useful in the future. "Miss..."  
  
"Name's Geia, General Patton."  
  
Her snide remark got even a few quiet snickers from the soldiers behind him, and Thorn silently fumed at her insolence. "Geia, we are quite confident that our state-of-the-art weapons are very capable of destroying Myron and his establishment. We use the latest-"  
  
"Light-sabers that wouldn't do shit to Myron. You're in over your head, Captain, and your entire army will die if you go against Myron. One look from him can control most humans, if he thinks you'd be useful, and if not, you're smoke and ashes." Jamal saw the anger in Riley's eyes at his words and saw him reach for his gun, but Thorn stopped him with a silent gesture.  
  
Thorn put on a somewhat friendly look. "Well, then, perhaps you can pass some information our way that would help us to prepare for battle. Anything you know would be of use to us."  
  
Jamal started to tell him to go to hell, but Geia put a hand over his mouth. "Captain, our information is...how do you say it? Oh, yes, CLASSIFIED, and not to be known to you or any of your men." Geia saw the startled and very pissed-off look on his face and smiled inwardly. "And just when do you plan on battling Myron? Tomorrow, the next week, the next month? You'll never be ready. He's too powerful."  
  
Riley had more patience than his captain did, but not much, so his voice was restrained and it came through gritted teeth. "And how is it that two mortals know so much about Myron, if he's so powerful and can enslave most humans?" He thought he had the upper hand with this question, but was disappointed when Geia laughed outloud.  
  
"That's simple, Mr. Finn. We're not mortal. That's all you need to know." Jamal saw the soldiers draw their guns and he reached for his axe while Geia unsheathed her sword.  
  
Thorn's face had gone from mock friendliness to pure hatred. "Not mortals, eh? Well, then you probably are a threat to the Slayer and her friends and family, and it is our duty to take out any dangerous creatures who pose a threat to society."  
  
Geia turned on her heel and threw her words back to the Captain. "Then why haven't you boys shot yourselves, because I see no threat other than the dangers you pose to society."  
  
Thorn kept his eyes on the two figures, and with the drop of his hand, the soldiers fired. The guns did nothing to the two immortals. As a last attempt, Riley drew his gun, angled himself to get a better shot, and fired all six rounds in their direction.  
  
The figures still walked away as if nothing was wrong, but two of the rounds had hit Geia, one in the right shoulder blade and the other in her side. Bullets were the only form of weaponry that could damage her, and she had put up a protection shield to prevent the bullets from passing, but she had been a second too late. The first two bullets were the ones that had hit her, and Jamal knew he had to get her to Giles before she passed out. He couldn't remove the bullets by himself, and Giles or Angel or Spike would be the only ones that would have the skill to dig them out. Surgery on a Tainted One was more complicated than any other, but Jamal was glad the bullets had hit areas of more muscle than bone, but it was the bullet in Geia's side that worried him. It would be the harder one to remove. Geia made it halfway to Giles' apartment before she became to weak to walk, and Jamal carried his master the rest of the way, running as fast as he could, her blood all over his clothes and tears in his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Okay, now you have to say these words and the possession should be lifted." Willow handed a book to Angel, who sat down on the floor between her and Spike. Giles filled in the last spot in the circle around Buffy's prone form. Willow had met up with Spike on the way over and told him what had happened. She would need his help also, because it took four people to perform the spell and she didn't want to risk using Xander and Anya. They were at Buffy's house keeping Joyce and Dawn company and waiting by the phone for updates.  
  
"Kana upoe durack ruigh yeso." A blue flame lit the circle Willow had drawn around Buffy with a potion for anti-possession. The flame grew higher and completely engulfed Buffy's form, driving the spirit inside of her out into the open. Angel dropped the book and froze as the spirit's face appeared before him for only a split second. He remembered that he...no, that had been Angelus who had taken great pleasure in killing her, this young girl, so beautiful and fragile. He had killed her in an alley and then taken her inside the English inn he had watched her come out of. Telling the clerk she had gotten sick and he needed to take her to her room, he had put her in the sitting area of the spacious room (it had been one of the most expensive in all of London). Angelus had propped her body up to look like she had fallen asleep while reading the book he placed beside her, then he slipped out the door as he heard footsteps on the staircase. But he had been disappointed-the woman who had gone in the room, her sister probably from their similar looks, didn't scream, moan, or cry out at all. Angelus had never risked to stay around the sight of a kill, and although he had been thoroughly disappointed, this wasn't going to be an exception. But the memory stayed with Angelus, and now haunted Angel.  
  
The flame died, the spirit faded with a scream and a finger pointed in accusation at Angel, and Buffy woke up, confused and very tired. Before anyone had a chance to explain, or to ask Angel if he was alright, the door to the apartment burst open. Tears cut trails down Jamal's face as he stood in the doorway and stared at a limp and bloody Geia in his arms. Blood matted the ends of her long raven hair against her leather jacket, and blood had ran from the two wounds all the way down her body, which was now dripping on the wood floor. Jamal had made sure not to leave a trail of her blood outside, but now it gushed from her festering wounds.  
  
Everyone was shocked, but both Spike and Giles came to their senses fast enough to see how badly she had been injured. Giles ran to get bandages as Spike gently took Geia from Jamal's arms and laid her on the floor. Willow jumped up and led Jamal over to an armchair, where he simply stared at Geia, overcome with grief but no longer crying. Angel had snapped out of his daze and helped Buffy up on the couch, even though she had resisted with what little strength she had left. But she still watched on worriedly as Spike tried to peel Geia's jacket off to get a better look at her wounds.  
  
Giles came back with bandages and other medical equipment, but when he tried to help Spike as he struggled with the jacket, Spike directed him to something else. "Rupert, you're not helping by getting your hands in the way. I need some room to get this bloody jacket off." He looked at a helpless Willow. "See if you can find some spell or potion to stop this bleeding. I don't know how to take care of an angel, but I do know that if these wounds are sealed somehow, she'll bleed an ocean on the floor." He looked at Jamal, who was now getting up out of his chair. "I'll need your help, mate. You know better than anyone here what happened and how to help her." Spike finally got the jacket off and tossed it aside.  
  
Jamal knelt on the floor beside him. "She was shot. Bullets are the only things that can hurt her. She was shot in the right shoulder blade and her right side. She'll be in a paralyzed and unconscious state until the bleeding is stopped." He paused, almost too scared to say the words. "When a Tainted One gets injured like this, they become almost human. She'll get cold if she's not kept under blankets, and she can get dehydrated from loss of blood." He stared at his master for a moment, then whispered, "I've never seen her this vulnerable before."  
  
Angel sat down a few feet away and helped prepare bandages with Giles. "She can't die from bullets, can she?"  
  
Jamal looked up. "No, but they have to be taken out before she'll stop bleeding."  
  
Willow quickly made up a potion of herbs to help with the bleeding and then took Jamal's place beside Spike. "I have to get to the wounds, Spike."  
  
Spike nodded in response. Her black tank top clung to her, soaked with blood, and Spike didn't bother with trying to save the garment. He ripped the shirt down the middle and tossed it aside, not even thinking about the blood that now covered his hands. He remembered that Geia's blood was poisonous to any demon, but....he hadn't even considered that until now. His soul was keeping him in check. He quickly put a blanket over most of her torso to keep her warm while not hindering their access to the wounds. Willow bent down and applied the herbs to the wounds, which were still bleeding profusely. The bullets were in the skin deep, the top layers shredded in a mass of red and purple. Willow finished her job quickly and went to sit down, the sight of the wounds and the severity of them made her sick.  
  
Spike and Giles worked together to apply the bandages to soak up some of the blood before removing the bullets, but as soon as they were put on, the bandages became blood-soaked. They kept changing the bandages until Willow's potion kicked in and the bleeding lessened enough that the bullets could be removed.  
  
Buffy knelt on the floor beside Angel after checking to see that Willow was okay. "I want to help," she said.  
  
Jamal looked at her before glancing at the others. "Fine, but there isn't much any of you can do now. I have to get the bullets out, but I'll need a few people to stick around if I need help. I have to do the surgery myself." He offered no further explanation as to why, and they didn't inquire. Buffy settled on taking Willow into Giles' spare bedroom to get her away from all the blood and keep her company. Everyone else hung around in the living room to offer assistance, but even Angel couldn't look at certain times. It looked so painful, and even though Jamal had assured them that Geia couldn't feel it, Angel swore at times that her still facial features sometimes twisted slightly in painful agony.  
  
Geia woke up an hour later to find several concerned faces watching her. The pain was unbearable, but she gave a false, weak smile to reassure them. She tried to sit up from the couch, but was stopped.  
  
Angel's strong hands gently pushed her back down. "You're not strong enough to get up yet."  
  
Geia looked down and noticed that she was in different clothing. Giles explained to her that Xander had brought clean clothes over from Buffy's house. Geia didn't say anything, but Buffy saw her silent thanks in her eyes. "But those Initiative bastards will find out payback's a bitch- ruining my clothes was not a good idea," she joked. But she silently swore to herself that the Initiative were a dangerous group of mortals who saw Jamal and she as the enemy, and she wouldn't risk another encounter that would leave her or Jamal injured. The wounds would heal quickly--she'd be just fine by tomorrow, but the wounds were going to make her stronger. She felt revenge burning through her veins, and seeking the enemy out was number one on her priority list. Myron was still the biggest threat, but the possibility that he would enslave the Initiative soldiers was a horrendous one. But...perhaps there was a way to prevent such a situation, AND weaken Myron considerably. But it would mean revealing the only information she had left to keep secret. Even Jamal didn't know what ingredients Myron needed to perform his spell, but of the ten, she knew seven, putting two people at risk, one much more important than the other.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"I have no slaves, my captured Slayer has suddenly disappeared, and I've just gotten a small army of the most IDIOTIC Zalkanas I've ever commanded. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK MY DAY HAS BEEN?"  
  
The two vamps huddled in the corner Myron had trapped them in, knowing that their fate could very well be at the wrong end of a pointy wooden stake. "I'm sorry, Master," Marcus muttered in feign hopes of calming Myron down.  
  
Myron picked up a magic paperweight from his coffee table and flung it across the room, hearing it bounce satisfyingly against the empty cavern walls. He looked pointedly at Mary. "You know, if there were slaves in there, it would have bonked a few of them on the head, but....I DON'T HAVE ANY SLAVES TO HIT!" His face relaxed a bit, and he smiled disarmingly. "I don't suppose you two want to be the beginnings of my new pack of slaves."  
  
The vampires nodded furiously, and Myron collapsed on his couch with an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do? This town reeks of humans and their emotions, and I have a vampire who was killed by some still unknown tall-dark-and-handsome, a gold medallion lost, and now a mysterious girl and a tall black man who call themselves 'Freedom Fighters' and let my slaves loose. And on top of that, this girl, she seems...more than what she appears. She disguises her appearance for some odd reason, and the only she would be able to do that was if she was magic because there was a big difference between the girl I met in the cemetery and the girl that was here. I have the strangest feeling I'm missing a VERY big piece of that puzzle." He glared at the vampires. "Either one of you Einsteins have any ideas?"  
  
"No, Master!" they squeaked in unison. Mary was shaking with fear so badly that her many necklaces and bracelets jangled, annoying Myron. He stood up and grabbed her by the hair, shaking her ferociously.  
  
"Would you stop shaking! Those damn necklaces make so much noise-" His words cut off when he saw a particular necklace that caught his eye. "What is this, Mary?" he purred sweetly.  
  
Mary's eyes were huge with fright. "I found it, Master, after those Freedom Fighters left. I think one of them dropped it."  
  
Myron pulled the medallion off her neck and examined it, a huge smile on his face. "Mary, honey, you did a good thing in picking this up. But it wasn't on one of those warriors. It had been on the Slayer." He hadn't seen it on Buffy when she had been his captive, but his powers now told him it had been on her, that someone had given it to her. The girl with the black hair....it had been hers and then she gave it to the Slayer to protect her. Too bad for her, he thought. But now I can find out what I need for my spell.  
  
Marcus and Mary saw their Master relax, and almost sighed with relief. They had done something right. Myron stomped off to his library, his mind now churning with possibilities. Who was that raven-haired beauty? The two vampires started to follow, but Myron's bellowing yell stopped them.  
  
"MAKE SURE NEITHER ONE OF YOU BOTHER ME UNTIL I COME OUT OF THE LIBRARY, OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE THE FIRST ONES CHAINED TO THAT CAVERN!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The next few days passed quickly, the tension building inside everyone. Geia had been quiet the past couple of days, walking around with a worried look on her face. She spent quite a bit of time speaking with Giles, who wore the same worried look she did. Geia did the nightly sweeps with either Jamal, Angel or Spike and fought with an intensified passion, and tonight, the blonde vamp was with her.  
  
Spike bent down and stake a newbie before he even got out of the grave. He turned to see Geia staring off into the distance. "Uh, luv, what's wrong?"  
  
His words shook her out of her daze. "Nothing Spike." She hadn't even noticed that he had stake a vamp. "It's quiet tonight," she said quietly.  
  
Spike's attuned hearing caught her words. "Yeah, too bloody quiet for my liking." He went over and waved a hand in front of her face. She looked at him, startled and confused. "You were out of it," he explained.  
  
Geia ran a hand over her face and sighed. "I'm sorry Spike. I'm just so distracted anymore, with plans for heading Myron off, and then there's the Initiative...."  
  
Spike led her over to a bench. " 'Sfine, Geia. So when do we go out and kick some soldier-boy ass?" He had never liked Riley, and now that he had shot Geia, his vampire instincts told him to track him down and do him in good and proper like a vampire should, but his soul stopped him. Again.  
  
Geia's head turned to him, and she looked closely at him. "How are you feeling, Spike? I mean, with your soul completely restored and all?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not exactly used to it, if that's what you mean, but it beats the hell out of not begin able to fight humans anymore with that bloody pain in my head." He saw her smile at his words and leaned closer. "But there's always that little problem of not being able to...well, enjoy myself without going all big and bad again."  
  
"And if Buffy was here, she'd tell you you're a pig, Spike. Which you are."  
  
Spike leaned back, pleased with himself. "So what? I like a little action just like the next fella, but-"  
  
"There's nothing stopping you, Spike, that is, unless you actually like shacking up with whores."  
  
His jaw dropped at the crudeness of her words, and it stayed that way when he figured out what she was talking about. "You mean, that whole bloody 'one moment of happiness' clause doesn't apply to me?"  
  
Geia gave him a funny look. "You didn't know that? I thought I told you that. It's because I restored your soul, as where Angel was given his by gypsies."  
  
Spike gave her a hard look back. "I would have remembered something like THAT, pet." His tone became condescending. "And such words for a holy one! Where did you learn such language?"  
  
She snorted. "I've seen and experience many things, Spike, just like you have, but even you would be surprised by the things I've done. We're sorta given free reign of what we do, as long as we serve our purpose and protect humanity."  
  
Spike pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his jacket and lit up. The smoke hung on the cool air, and he watched it disappear into the dark. "Free reign, eh? Anything you want, short of being Evil?"  
  
She nodded, then reached into his open duster for a cigarette. He lit it for her, then sat back and watched her smoke it. The image struck him as funny, and he began to chuckle. "What's so funny, vampire?" she demanded.  
  
He puffed on the cig and smiled. "You smoking, that's what is so funny, luv. You're really corrupting my image of you."  
  
But Geia didn't hear him. She stood up quickly and unsheathed her sword. She was back to full strength and she felt the power course through her body. Spike saw what she was looking at and took off at a full run across the cemetery.  
  
A small group of Initiative soldiers were trekking through the graveyard, more than likely looking for any bad guys, or for her if they were lucky. Well, tonight's your lucky night, boys, she thought.  
  
But she didn't want to kill them-she wanted to capture them and pump them for information. She wasn't about to kill human who were misguided and led by a son-of-a-bitch tyrant like Thorn.  
  
Spike joined her behind a large tombstone not even a 150 feet from the soldiers. "Eight in total, and lookie who's commanding the troops tonight," he muttered.  
  
"Do me a favor, Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Anything, pet."  
  
She held out a dagonsphere. "Take this and throw it on my signal. It will ensnare them so we can get them back to my house."  
  
Spike took the dagonsphere from her. "Waiting on your signal, pet."  
  
"One more thing, Spike."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. He was too shocked to move at first, but he gave in when her lips demanded more of him. He groaned slightly when the kiss grew in intensity, and he gave in to the sensation. After a minute, she broke away and grinned. "And whatever you do, don't look at the light." 


	13. Chapter 12-Becoming

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: Surprisingly, I don't have that much to say...except sit back and enjoy this chapter, my readers. And just for you, Karla, this chapter is kickin' some Myron butt good, lol. And to the anonymous reader who left a review at the end of Chapter 11, I thank you for following this story. I didn't know there was anyone else reading this story besides a few of my friends and a fellow fan fiction writer (and again, much thanks to them). Also, I'm working on a drawing of Geia-not that it's going to be good, but at least I'm trying-but my only problem is that I don't have a scanner at home, so I'll find some way to get it out to you guys. I might have to get a friend to help me out with that. The lyrics in this chapter are from the Linkin Park song "Papercut", hence, the lyrics aren't mine. And Moon, I must tell you that you can't freak out about that kiss-it wasn't what you thought it was, trust me;) Just to let you know, each of the next chapters will be one of the next five days. They're important, so it looks like this story will be 18 chapters, maybe. ;)  
  
I must hurry, for there they go and I am their leader.  
  
Chapter 12-Becoming  
  
Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed/ But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watched every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall [And watches everything] So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me/Right underneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can But everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when they close their eyes A face watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall [And watches everything] So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too/ Right inside your skin  
  
The sun goes down I feel the light betray me  
  
....And then he was gone. The dagonsphere had exploded, ensnaring the soldiers. There had been a loud explosion behind he and Geia, and then he saw figures...inhuman figures. A bright light blinded him, and he woke up to find himself in a cage. A cage that looked very similar to the ones in Myron's cavern.  
  
He twisted his head around to look at his surroundings, dimly lit by only a few torches on the rock walls. This was the cavern Myron had slaves working in. Why was he here? As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a figure enter the cavern. Myron. Son of a bitch. Spike leaned his head back against the bars and tried to remember what happened....seeing the soldiers, Geia giving him the dagonsphere and telling him to throw it when she said to....Geia kissing him....the explosion, seeing bodies fly, and waking up here with a terrible pain in his head. He touched his head and his fingers came back with blood on them. But it wasn't his blood, he could smell the difference. It was Geia's blood.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Myron standing a few feet away from the cage, leaving him no time to wonder how Geia's blood had gotten on him. His face vamped out at the sight of the sorcerer, and Myron clucked disapprovingly. "My my. Look what my favorite little blonde vampire got himself into. All caged up like the little animal he is. What sorry, just plain bad luck you have, my friend."  
  
Myron leaned closer to the cage, and Spike spit in his face. "You bastard. Let me out of this bloody cage and I'll let you know what kind of an animal I am." But Myron just wiped his face off and grinned.  
  
"See, it's you who just doesn't understand what is going on around you and your friends." He pulled the gold medallion out of his shirt and spun it around. It sparkled hypnotically in the light, the flames from nearby torches reflected in its flawless color. "This little piece of fine ancient craftsmanship is my ticket to bringing Hell to Earth. Not just bringing Hell demons and monsters to Earth but changing Earth into Hell. Big difference." He stopped its spin and held it up to the cage. "What a beauty. It had been telling me just what I need for my spell, and you are just one of the ten ingredients, Spike. Just sit back and relax because I won't need you for another couple of days...one of my ingredients won't be available until there is a full moon, and that's not for another two days. I've been waiting almost 250 years for this. I think I can wait a few more days." Myron left the cavern and appeared a minute later, a small packet of blood in his hand. He tossed it to Spike between the bars and saw Spike's look of disgust and mistrust. "Listen, vampire, why would I taint blood that would keep you healthy? Drink up-it's the last meal you'll have for a while."  
  
Spike saw an opportunity when Myron turned to leave. With a skilled flick of the wrist, the half-open blood packet sailed across the room and hit Myron in the head. Spike silently congratulated himself on the look of utter hate Myron had on his face, trails of crimson running down it, as he turned and walked out. But surprisingly, he turned back around and walked back to the cage. "By the way," he said, his voice dripping with spiteful glee, "your girlfriend or whoever she is, the pretty whore with the black hair, got her head busted in on the tombstone you two were hiding behind. That's how you got her blood on your head." He paused, seeing the panic on Spike's face. "And one more thing. Do you know a vampire named Angelus, or Angel as he's going by now? I'll take your silence to mean a yes, because he'll be joining you sometime tomorrow night after I track him down. Nothing like waiting to die, is it vampire?"  
  
The torches blew out as he left, leaving Spike in complete darkness. As much as he fought, his bruised and tired body willed him to sleep. So what happens now? What if he died during the spell, but Geia and Jamal were able to destroy Myron. Who would protect Buffy and her family. He couldn't bear the thought of Dawn, Joyce and Buffy without protection, especially Dawn. His fist slammed into the metal bars. Goddamit, he thought. He had to get out. Did Geia know he was here? Spike hit the bars again, and noticed that there was no pain. The bruises and scratches he could see on his forearms were nearly gone. His mind drifted back to right before they were attacked. When Geia had kissed him, he had felt something go through him.  
  
He fell asleep, knowing Geia had protected him by what she had done. **************************************************************************** **  
  
"So wait, let me get this straight. You want to help me destroy your sister." Myron leaned back and eyed the spectral figured in front of him with curiosity. "What did you sister do to you, my dear Emily? Did she steal your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Emily didn't like his condescending tone of voice-he obviously didn't know how powerful spirits could be. "She is fighting against you and your cause. I only wish to see her demise."  
  
The grin on Myron's face spread wider. "Honey, listen. I'm not in the vengeance business. I simply want the world to go to Hell, no big deal. I have an agenda of my own. I suggest you go find a vengeance demon to take care of your sister. The only people trying to stop me are a Slayer and her little group of buddies." He didn't dare mention the "freedom fighters" because he had no idea of whether this spirit was telling the truth or not. Myron leaned over and took a Rolodex from the table in front of him. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here you go. This guy knows his vengeance stuff. He'll be perfect, you just have to be able to pay him. One of the best."  
  
Emily smacked the Rolodex out of his hands with amazing force. "I do not want a vengeance demon, you twit. I want my sister dead. If she had done her job, I wouldn't be dead and I certainly wouldn't have come to you if this wasn't a desperate situation."  
  
Myron's posture was still cavalier, as was his voice. "So why me? I mean, this worthless planet and all its mortals will be dead in four or five days anyway. Can't you wait that long?"  
  
The spector dealt him a heavy blow across the face. "She's not a mortal, you idiot. She's girl that's been giving you so much trouble, keeping you from finding your ingredients for the spell."  
  
Myron rubbed a hand on the cheek she had hit him on, her words sinking in with major shock value. "You're telling me that bimbo is your sister? And she's responsible for your death? I'm listening. We are talking about that girl with the black hair that's been hanging out with the Slayer and her buddies, the one that set my slaves loose?"  
  
"Yes. I want her destroyed, and you and I together can do it. She'll destroy you if you don't get to her first."  
  
"Fine. But what do you mean she's not mortal?"  
  
Myron didn't miss the hatred in her voice. "She is responsible for my death because I was assigned as her apprentice, and she didn't watch out for me. She let me die at the hands of a filthy vampire, the one they called Angelus. I've only recently gained enough power to cross over into this dimension and make contact with others beside her. I even tried to possess the Slayer, but her little friends got in my way, but I let Angelus, or Angel, know that I'm around."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "But you still haven't explained what she is. I got the how and where but what makes her immortal?"  
  
Emily smiled. "She was destined at birth to die at a young age, go to Heaven, and become one of God's warriors, a Tainted One. But somewhere a mistake was made, and I was killed with her. She became my Master at a young age because she had received her training first. And she is responsible for my death. I want her dead."  
  
Myron couldn't believe the opportunity he had just been handed, on a silver platter and doused in blood. "A Tainted One? They exist?" He received a nod from Emily. "Is it just her?"  
  
"No. She has her apprentice, the black man that was with her."  
  
Myron's mind was churning. How do you defeat a myth, something so powerful that it competed with his own power? "You and I will work this out, but what can you give me?"  
  
He was testing her patience, and her words were forced. "I can give you the other souled vampire you seek, the one they call Angel." **************************************************************************** **  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Riley nodded to Graham and watched as his partner gently picked up the body of one of their comrades and put it with the other three. "Damn. Four lost, half our unit."  
  
"Your unit was small to begin with, Finn."  
  
Riley stared at the bloody figure before him. "Trying to make a fashion statement? Our unit was for recon only. We didn't come out here to pick a fight."  
  
Geia slammed her sword into its scabbard. "Well, you got one, didn't you? That bastard sent those warriors after the both of us, but he got what he was really after." She sat down on a fallen tombstone and peeled her jacket off. Riley got a good look at the severity of her wounds. They had both been taken by surprise, and neither had really been prepared. How could someone suffer such severe wounds and still be conscious? Even immortals had a breaking point. Geia saw Riley watching her and smirked. "See anything you like, soldier boy?"  
  
"Just a demon who needs killed."  
  
That only made her smile more. "You tried once, Finn. You think I'm going to give you another shot at me? You should have done better the last time."  
  
Graham saw Riley reach for his laser gun and ran to back him up. "I don't know who you are, but if Riley thinks you need to be eliminated, it will be done."  
  
Geia stood up, the worry and pain she felt not reflected in her cold eyes. "Take your best shot, sweetie."  
  
Riley's finger hit the trigger, but nothing happened. His and Graham's guns were yanked out of their hands and landed in Geia's. She saw the defeat in their eyes as she pointed both guns straight at their hearts. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I have to protect a group of mortals, put a barb wire fence around an immortal who is in major trouble if I don't, save another immortal from impending doom, kill the bad guy, stop Earth from turning into Hell, and train my apprentice to pass the Trials. AND I have to let someone know that I think we're destined, and hope that the spell I put on the other immortal just before you boys crashed my party works. Good night." The guns were nothing more than dust on the cold ground as she turned and left. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
He had been having dreams. No, not dreams, he reminded himself. Fantasies. There was no such thing as Evil-nothing but Good. There was no need for a Slayer, or for sacred warriors of a secret plan. He was happy, an emotion he hadn't known for a very long time. He was happy, and he had a life, a life in the daylight. Vampires didn't exist. Demons didn't exist, and all that people knew was that they'd all go to Heaven when they died. Everyone would; there were no criminals. A child could walk down the street, alone or with friends, without having to worry about or be afraid of kidnappers, child abusers or sexual predators. Fear was something unknown. Everyone was happy.  
  
Everyone was blissfully ignorant.  
  
In this fantasy world, he was in love with a beautiful woman who loved him just as much. She was amazing. He loved her more than anything else. But when he couldn't see what she truly was, what she was fighting for, his world crashed down on him. There was Evil, and she was fighting against it. He watched as she rushed into battle, sword drawn, killing everything that got in her way. This woman, his love, could kill without remorse. She explained that this was because she didn't and couldn't feel sorry for those beings that sought the destruction of humanity. He only slightly understood this, but when she told him that she loved him, and then left their home, he was baffled. And worried beyond belief.  
  
He didn't see her for two days, and then one night when he was walking home from the grocery store, he passed by the cemetery, and saw her. Black duster, black pants, blood red tank top, hair, now dyed black, blowing in the stiff breeze. He rushed over to talk to her, to beg her to come home, but he didn't get the chance. She was fighting someone, a dark man with an evil aura. The battle raged for five days, neither side gaining much ground. The townspeople came and watched, silent observers to the gruesome violence. But in one explosion, it was over.  
  
The evil man had been defeated, but she had died in the process. He was alone, his perfect world gone, and only her sword remained.  
  
The sword remained so its owner could come back and claim it.  
  
That thought echoed in Angel's mind as he raced over to Giles, full of concern and impending doom. His worry crashed into him on the way in. Literally.  
  
Angel got one look at her bloodied clothes, noticing that she was Spike- less, and ushered her inside. They got strange looks from the mortals gathered in the living room, going over battle plans.  
  
Giles stood up quickly. "Geia, what hap-"  
  
"Don't." She held up a hand to stop further conversation. "Myron has Spike, four of the Initiative soldiers were killed in the battle," she turned to Angel, "and I need you to come with me. I can't afford to let you out of my sight. Jamal will be at the house when we get there." Geia pointed to the others. "I want all of you to go home, pack enough stuff to get you through five days, and then call me when you're ready. It's too risky to let any of you to go out at night without some protection." She saw the stunned and confused looks, but ignored them. "Buffy, make sure your mom and sister are with you. They have to come too. Myron's going to come after anyone that is associated with myself or Buffy, so the best way for me to protect you is to have everyone in the same house." She gave them one last glance. "Ready?"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Angel only shook his head at her trick. He watched her take a deep breath and then turn to him, concern and anger written on her face. "Anything I can do, Geia-"  
  
"What you can do is not leave my sight. If you so much as go out of my range of sight, Myron will know and he will use that opportunity to capture you. I can't afford to lose you. He needs two souled vampires for his spell, and you and Spike just happen to be handy. He'll curse two other vampires if he has to, but Myron doesn't like to do things the hard way unless he absolutely has to. We'll just make sure he takes the hard road."  
  
Within an hour, everyone was in the two-story house that Geia and Jamal had occupied. The house was bigger on the inside than what it appeared to a passerby, but the basement had to be made into makeshift bedrooms. Geia and Jamal gave up their bedrooms to stand guard in the living room. No one dared to ask any questions after Geia had explained what had happened in the cemetery. Her eyes were black with anger and hatred as she talked, and Jamal could only stand by as she outlined her plan to rescue Spike. She said nothing of the spector that had possessed Buffy for a short time, nor why.  
  
As everyone else was resting, Geia relieved Jamal of his watch to get some sleep. She had been down on the couch for about three hours when she heard someone quietly walk down the steps. "Is there something wrong, Dawn?"  
  
Dawn froze on the last step, then hesitantly came over to the couch. "Um....no. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
Geia's face softened and she patted the couch. "You're welcome to sit down here with me. We can start a movie or something if you want."  
  
The teenager sat down and looked at the warrior. The cuts she had a few hours ago were nearly gone, her healing powers working quickly to seal the wounds. Dawn saw Geia's sword sitting on the cushion beside her and knew that Geia was expecting some kind of attack. "Geia, what happens when Myron gets everything for his spell?"  
  
Geia bit her lip in frustration. How was she supposed to answer that? Tell her the truth? She had to; it was what Dawn wanted to hear. This young girl had already been exposed to so much in her young life, being the Key, having her sister die and come back....and she still wanted the truth. "Well, first of all, he'll do whatever it takes to get what he needs for his spell. Once he gathers everything, he can't perform the spell until the eclipse that takes place five days from now. The only way he can be defeated is when he is in the process of the incantation, because all of his power will be focused on the spell. That's when we'll strike. It will take Buffy and the whole gang to do this, because Myron will have many warriors to protect him while the spell is taking place. The spell takes fifteen minutes all together, from beginning to activation of Hell's dimensions to Earth, and that's when Myron is the weakest, so we'll have to plan out every second of the attack." She knew Dawn wanted to know about Spike, so she didn't avoid it. "Jamal and I will get Spike out tomorrow night. We have a little plan that ought to fool Myron long enough to get Spike out safely. And hopefully, we'll get a little reconn while we're there. I put a protection spell on Spike before we were attacked. He'll be fine until we can get him out of there."  
  
Dawn smiled at her. "So Myron won't be able to do what he wants? You'll stop him, right?"  
  
Geia's eyes hardened again. "I won't let him hurt you, your family or any of the gang. On the honor of my heritage, I will not fail you. No matter what I have to do." **************************************************************************** **** Angel came downstairs just as the sun began to rise. He had been awakened by his dreams again, dreams of that perfect world that was destroyed. He found Geia in a state of shock, her gaze focused on something in her hands.  
  
Angel ran over and shook Geia by the shoulders, but she didn't move. It wasn't until he sat down beside her that she turned her hands palm down on her legs. She saw the confusion on his face and hoped he hadn't seen the deep cuts on her hands. "It's none of your concern, Angel. Go back to bed." She grimaced at her harsh tone, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Geia, I can't. What's going on?"  
  
It was a few tense minutes before she spoke. "My sister, Emily, she....she's joined forces with Myron to destroy me. She wants revenge for her death."  
  
Angel took her hands and stared at the red slashes on her palms. "Where did these come from?"  
  
Her voice was choked with suppressed tears. "I went on the Ghost Roads to see if I could find her. When I did, she had the ghosts of the Zalkana warriors I've killed behind her. She also had a sword, and when I grabbed it from her, I had to grab the blade. She told me that I'm responsible for her death and that I deserve a fate like hers." Geia looked down at her hands, now being held by his. "I woke up and found my hands like this. The cuts didn't go away after I came back." She looked up at him, a new resolve present. "But I have to destroy her at the same time I destroy Myron. She was the one who chose to use the gift she was given for Evil purposes. Our warrior's code says we must destroy anything Evil." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I never thought my sister would be Evil."  
  
Angel's eyes searched her face, trying to figure out how she could sound and appear to be so confident and determined that her sister would die when Myron did. Her heart wasn't that cold, he knew that. He was still holding her hands, and the warmth from her body slid over him. He shivered, and she looked questioningly at him. But her look had something else to it....a plea? She wanted him to know something...damn, he thought, as he stared at her blankly.  
  
"The dreams, Angel. You weren't having them for no reason. You should know by now that dreams are very important."  
  
Her tone had a slightly teasing note to it, and he smiled. The attraction had been there from the start. But there was still something else. Her hand ran down his cheek, and he leaned into it. She saw a softness in him she had never seen in any kind of souled demon. He was the one. Her dreams had told her so.  
  
As the distance between their lips closed, he heard her whisper, "We're destined, Angel. This is how it's supposed to be."  
  
When they pulled apart, only inches from each other, he knew what it was.  
  
He knew it as much as he knew that his heart, dead for over two hundred and fifty years, had slowly begun to beat again. 


	14. Chapter 13-The Countdown Begins

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 13 baby! I have survived writer's block, my brother interrupting me at every turn, writer's block, my cat typing on the keyboard for me, my computer being stupid, writer's block....you get the idea. These next five chapters are where everything, and I do mean everything, comes together, and finally you get the entire picture. So, they take longer to write and edit, so please be patient. There will be another chapter after the next five, making this story 18 chapters or 17 chapters and an epilogue. I'm thinking of a sequel to this, and I also have an idea for a completely different Buffy story. I've fallen in love with Geia and Jamal, and I don't think that I can let them go just yet. *SIGH* Peace out--and please pray that I can score Aerosmith tickets cause my mom's a fan club member! I could die a happy person after seeing one of their concerts :)  
  
Chapter 13--The Countdown Begins (Day 1)  
  
"When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle." *Edmund Burke* Thoughts on the Cause of Present Discontents, 1770  
  
Dawn broke the next day, revealing a sleepy little village. The townspeople were simple folk, doing things the same way every time, never breaking tradition. They even fought demons the same way their ancestors had; with pikes and homemade bows and arrows. Simple they might be, but not ignorant.  
  
Word never spread past their village about the evils that lived nearby, kidnapping children and attacking anyone who came close enough. No one in the "civilized" cities in Libya would want to know, probably not care, and very possibly wouldn't even believe it. Cuni demons were ferocious, territorial demons. Much like a pack of wild dogs, these demons traveled together, lived in a class structure, with the head of the pack being the strongest male demon. They may lack the cunning and stealth of a pack of dogs, but their ferocity was not even comparable.  
  
"They'll be alright while we're gone, Master. We've given them enough knowledge and supplies to take care of themselves for a week or so."  
  
Davis smiled at his young apprentice. "I suppose so, but I'll still worry about them. If the Cuni get wind of the fact that we're gone, they'll attack the entire village." He turned to Jasmina, the sunlight reflecting off his black eyes. "But Geia needs us more than anything; between protecting a village of sacred people and helping to save the world from turning into Hell, I'm afraid our choice is only one."  
  
Jasmina nodded and rose as a villager came over to her. "We wish you well," he said in his native tongue.  
  
"And we wish the same upon you and the dear people of this village. We will return after we help an old friend," she replied. She watched the villager walk away, and a fleeting thought passed through her mind. If there is a world to return to....  
  
"Now Jasmina, we know that Myron will be defeated. I don't think we are the only ones who Geia has called for assistance. Such negative thoughts are useless and should not take up your mind." He watched as Jasmina bowed her head in reprimand, the sunlight striking her classic Indian features. "Come, we have a long way to go before we reach Geia. She is in the United States, a small town in California called Sunnydale."  
  
Jasmina's eyes grew large. "The only active Hellmouth? Master, if Myron is there...."  
  
Davis began to walk, his arm around her. "I know, I know. He is more than likely feeding off of the Evil power that is centered there, and the way Geia explained what was going on, he already has one souled vampire to preform the ritual. He needs one more, and he isn't one to do more than necessary if there is another one around. She has a plan to get this vampire, Spike, away from Myron, but she needs our help." Davis stopped and looked at his apprentice sternly. "If the signs are right and the prophecy comes true, we must do all we can to assist Geia. It is my personal belief that she is the ultimate Master, but this has yet to be seen."  
  
The villagers watched as their protectors walked away, disappearing into the trees. ----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*---------- *----------*----------*----------- A few hours later, the residents of Sunnydale woke up in hope of witnessing that same breathtaking sunrise, but were greeted with dark storm clouds and a cold, bitter wind. Those who chose to walk to their destination instead of drive walked quickly, something unknown, unseen, making them look over their shoulders.  
  
Geia was also out walking the streets and she felt the fear of the people who passed by her. Human instinct was one of the most accurate and perceptive parts of the human mind, and the people of Sunnydale had seen enough supernatural activity and occurrences to know that something wasn't right.  
  
Out of pure restlessness, Geia had left the house and began walking. She must have been a sight to the mortals--her in all black, with her black duster flapping behind her. She didn't know where she was going. Her mind was working overtime, so many thoughts and worries crossing it that she felt completely lost. But lost was the one thing she couldn't be. Everything depended on what she did--she had the weight of the world to grapple with.  
  
More like the fate of the world. She'd do whatever it took to stop Myron, and if she was right, it would take every ounce of ability and power she had. Jamal was far enough along to take the tests to become a Master-he was growing more powerful everyday. His only weakness was his judgement. He was on occasion rash and impulsive, but this was minor. He had the strength, agility, power, and speed to pass the tests, and his mind was well-developed.  
  
As she approached the house, her mind dwelled on her apprentice. He would do just fine in the tests. He knew that he could pass them but had been waiting until this crisis was resolved to take them. Like any good apprentice, he had respect for what his Master thought and usually followed orders. He'd be just fine.  
  
Even if he had to take the tests without her looking on.  
  
Just as Geia's hand reached the doorknob, her "sixth sense" kicked in. Jumping backwards, a net just narrowly missed her feet. Fuming with rage and panic, Geia kicked in the door to find an unconscious form in the middle of the living room floor. Or what used to be the living room. There had obviously been a struggle. So much for this being a safe house.  
  
Geia ran over to the unconscious figure, who was face down on the scuffed wood floor. What she saw outraged her.  
  
Xander's face was bruised and bloodied, his clothing ripped. He had bruises on his forearms, as if someone had grabbed him, and there were rope burns on his wrists. Tied up and beaten, she thought. Not a demons' style. This stunk of mortals...the Initiative were the only ones capable of such destruction.  
  
Geia started to gently shake Xander, hoping he hadn't been given a concussion. "Xander, please wake up...Xander please...." After a few minutes of pleading with his prone body, Geia gave in. She placed her hands on either side of his face, giving him enough energy from her own body to wake him up and give him some strength back.  
  
A few seconds later, Xander sat straight up, eyes wide and alarmed. He saw Geia right beside him and gave her an accusing look. "You...you left us. They came in, took everyone...even Jamal."  
  
Geia's head snapped up to look at him. "Shit. How could Jamal let himself be taken?" But as soon as she spoke, Geia realized what Jamal had done. "He made sure he was taken so he could protect the others. Initiative bastards....."  
  
"At least we agree on one thing." Xander stood up on his own, now strong enough to function normally. "But this is still your fault. I thought you were all-powerful and seey. You could have stopped this."  
  
Geia spun around to face him. "Know what? You're right. I could have stopped this. But that would have meant killing human beings--I'm not permitted to do that unless they threaten others. They took everyone else, but they're all alive. If they had killed someone, that would be different." She paused, her eyes pleading with him to see who the enemy really was. "But I'm only one. And we, you and I, have the advantage. They left you to die, whether here or out there while searching for everyone, and they don't know what Jamal and I are. That's quite a big advantage, Xander, and I'm offering you the opportunity to get revenge on our favorite soldier boys." She went over to the wall where the hidden weapons closet was, activated it, and pulled out a crossbow. "Here's your chance."  
  
Xander hesitated for a few seconds before he took the crossbow and notched an arrow. "I'm with you, all holy one. What's next?"  
  
Geia's eyes roamed over the destruction the Initiative left behind. "We kick some ass, Xander." She laughed softly. "My Master told me that the one thing that drove most Tainted Ones was anger and want of revenge when those they care about are threatened and harmed. I didn't know what to make of that when he told me because I had never experienced such feelings." Her eyes locked with his and she smiled. "Now I do. And to think I doubted my Master. He was absolutely right. Bastards won't know what hit them."  
  
Just as Geia opened the front door, two familiar and very welcome figures were coming up the porch steps.  
  
Davis held him arms out to embrace Geia as a confused Xander looked on. "Geia, my dear, it is so good to see you," Davis said as he studied her. Jasmina stepped up behind her Master and Davis smiled at her. "You remember my apprentice Jasmina?"  
  
Geia embraced her warmly. "I do." She turned to Xander to explain. "These are two of my comrades, Xander. Davis is a Master like myself, Jasmina his apprentice. I sent a call out for help a few days ago." She turned back to Davis. "This is Xander, a mortal friend and ally of mine and the Slayer. I had everyone here under watch, but the Intiative broke in and took all of them. Jamal is also with them, but allowed himself to get captured to protect the others."  
  
Davis heard the anger in her voice and he reached for his weapon as his own outrage built. "Need some assistance? The Intiative is a group of foolhardy humans who have no idea when it comes to dealing with demons. I'd love to have a reason to take their operation out."  
  
He got a Cheshire cat grin in response as she looked for Xander's nod of approval before answering. "So you want to join my little raiding party? If Xander's okay with it....then I certainly would love to have you join us. All the more power, plus it'll be good to work with some old comrades." She watched as Davis held his own sword up to check the blade. It was as powerful a blade as hers, but not as ornately decorated. It was the kind of sword the ultimate Master's right hand would have, if such a thing existed. Jasmina carried the battle axe that was the symbol of apprentice status, just like Jamal, but she had "customized" hers with a longer and thicker handle to make the weapon easier to swing.  
  
Xander saw their weapons and looked at his own. "Uh, Geia, I only have four extra arrows. What if I run out?"  
  
Geia smiled at him. "You can never run out of arrows with that crossbow. It's enchanted so that it can't be destroyed and can shoot up to five arrows at one time. But if you want a different weapon-"  
  
"No, this is great." He grinned. "Should put a label on this thing--'Can and will cause mass destruction and kick some serious ass.' " He cocked the trigger on the bow and started off down the steps. "So much for being everyone's butt monkey." ----------*-----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*--------- -*----------*----------*----------  
  
"You bastard, how could you?"  
  
Riley tightened the ropes around her as he answered. "I have my orders. We have to take the enemy and anyone associated with the enemy. You got involved with that girl and him," he gestured to Jamal, "and now I don't have a choice. I'm sorry Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked pleadingly toward Jamal, who was chained by his arms to the ceiling of one of the underground interrogation rooms of the new Initiative complex. The walls were stainless steel, to prevent any capturee from climbing the walls and finding a way out. A desk sat at one end of the room, probably Captain Thorn's by the looks of it. There were two guards posted at every door, and the looked on indifferently. Riley appeared to be the only other soldier in the room, but he was also armed. Buffy's eyes ran over the others, all tied up like she, with the exception of Jamal. They chained him up to beat him, right in front of everyone in hopes of someone talking, she realized. Don't they know those chains can't hold him there for long?  
  
Jamal was also taking in his surroundings. Everyone seemed to be conscious and not too seriously injured--they hadn't touched any of the women (good thing for them), but Giles and Angel had a few obvious bruises, with Giles sporting a black eye from when he tried to stop the attack. Angel was struggling against his bonds, his face still in full-vamp mode despite the gag in his mouth. Jamal clenched his arm muscles to test the strength of the chains that held him up. Solid iron with some kind of steel reinforcement, his test told him. Wouldn't be too hard to burn right through them, but then he would be putting the others in danger. He knew Geia was on her way with a few comrades-in-arms, so until then he had to stay where he was and deal with what he was given. He searched the room with penetrating brown eyes for his battle axe and saw it lying on Thorn's desk. He'd like to see the big-shot wield it. Even though his weapon wasn't as strongly enchanted as Geia's, she had helped him put a spell on it to prevent it from being used against humans and friendly demons. Plus, as an added bonus with the enchantment, it would feel about one hundred pounds heavier if Thorn or anyone else touched, and Jamal figured it probably took at least two men to put it on the desk to begin with.  
  
But Jamal could only watch, feigning helplessness, as Dawn and Joyce grew frightened when Captain Thorn and four Intitative soldiers came in the room, while Willow and Buffy looked on in complete rage. The witch's eyes were black, meaning she was either getting ready to do something stupid in an escape attempt, or the words she was muttering were part of a protection spell. Anya could only look on in horror. But Dawn and Joyce....they were innocents in the whole thing, having no idea what a danger Myron, Captain Thorn, or the entire situation was to the human race and the world. This battle was no longer as individual as it had seemed; it was mankind against Evil, and the sides were pretty evenly matched.  
  
Captain Thorn made his way over to Jamal. The smirk on his face made Jamal ready to free himself then and take the bastard, but he was bound by Sacred Rule that no human is to be killed unless they kill first....human or Tainted One. It seemed an absurd rule when put into perspective, but at the same time, Tanited Ones couldn't be given free reign when it came to humans. His race tended to be bull-headed and strongly passionate about certain things, and humans were always a controversial subject.  
  
"So, my dear friend, looks like you've gotten yourself and your friends into some trouble here." Thorn leaned closer and grinned at the contempt on Jamal's face. "I'll cut to the chase. Give me the girl, Geia or whatever her name is, and your surrender and your friends go free."  
  
Jamal sent Buffy a reassuring look before turning his hatred-filled eyes to Thorn. He had never hated a human being before, and it felt....good. It fueled his soul and inflamed his body. "What in hell makes you think I'm gonna lead you to Geia? Actually, no, nevermind that question." He took a deep breath before saying clearly, "What makes you think that you can even get close to her? She's indestructible."  
  
Jamal had hoped that his bluff would throw Thorn off, but Thorn, despite the anger in his eyes, smiled disarmingly. "Indestructible? Really! I didn't know there were demons who were indestructible. I've learned from my experience that every demon can be killed."  
  
Riley took the cue and roughly pulled Angel to his feet after untying him. Thorn brought the vampire in front of Jamal and placed a stake at his heart. "Take vampires for instance. A little wooden stake to the heart and they just go poof! Their remains are enough to fill an ashtray."  
  
For the first time, Jamal became worried as he looked at Angel's calm face. Calm and somehow, he was looking reassured. What did Angel know that he didn't?  
  
When Jamal didn't answer, Thorn got in his face. "So, what is your choice, my demon friend? Some helpful informatioin or your vampire friend here?"  
  
With a wink and a nod from Angel, Jamal put on a bravado and grinned coyly. "Go ahead. I never really liked the guy anyway. Dust him."  
  
Thorn moved to do exactly what Jamal told him, but stopped with the stake just a few centimeters from Angel's heart. "Wait a second....you're faking me out, aren't you? You know something...." He pushed Angel over to Riley to be tied back up. "How about if we deal a little more my friend." Thorn untied Dawn and pressed a knife to her throat. "Now I know she's mortal and can be killed just as easily."  
  
"Thorn, I swear, you son of a bitch if you hurt her you will deal with me."  
  
Thorn turned to see an enraged Buffy pressing against the ropes around her. "Well well. Our little Slayer's decided to speak up. Anything of interest you have to tell me?"  
  
"Don't touch her and I'll tell her everything you want to know."  
  
All eyes turned to Buffy and Dawn mouthed the word 'no' at her sister, but Buffy's head hung in defeat. Riley pulled Dawn away and watched his boss stomp over to his ex.  
  
Thorn leaned down and whispered menacingly, "Where is Geia and how do you kill her?"  
  
Buffy sighed loudly. "She's at an abandoned warehouse on Elm Avenue. It's where she does spells and stuff. And you have to kill her with something powerful, like a grenade or something." Buffy waited for him to look at her in disbelief, but nothing happened. But she did she Jamal's wink and his grin.  
  
Thorn's voice didn't change. "And what exactly are her and the other one here for?"  
  
"To kill Myron."  
  
Thorn threw up his hands in frustration and let Riley take over. "Right, well, that's what she told us but I don't believe that. She's probably here to kill him but not for the right reasons. Our intelligence tells us that she's some type of Hell God here to strike humankind down." He glanced back at Jamal. "Which means you all were fooled and you get to watch this one die right in front of you. And then we'll kill the vamp." Riley pointed to the guards. "Take a group of thirty or so and go to this warehouse--if Geia's there blow the place but if not, come back here at once. And make sure all the men are well-armed. It's a Hell God, not your average run-of-the-mill vampire."  
  
Anya had been wanting to say something, to ask about Xander and finally saw her chance as the guards were leaving. "Where's Xander? What did you do with him?"  
  
Thorn gave her a pitying look from his desk. "The dark haired boy? We left him at the house. Knocked unconscious, the poor boy, but not dead. Not yet."  
  
Everyone jumped as Anya began to struggle against her bonds, making her chair screech across the floor. "You....terrible person! Xander's not dead and I know it! BASTARDS!"  
  
Thorn rolled his eyes in disgust and got up from his chair. "Take care of this, Finn. Do it right and you'll be looking at a promotion."  
  
Riley saluted him and waited until he left to pick up Jamal's battle axe. "Quite the weaponry you pack. This thing must do a lot of damage. I'm gonna find out how much in a minute but first...." He turned to Buffy. "Where exactly did you send those soldiers?"  
  
Buffy looked him straight in the eye. "I sent them to an old warehouse."  
  
Riley smirked at that. "No shit, honey. But is Geia really there?"  
  
The sixty-five million dollar question, she thought. With a glance at Jamal, she kept up the lie. "Yeah. She said she was going there this morning cause the warehouse is close to the Hellmouth and that's where she needed to do this spell to find Myron. Some kind of detector spell."  
  
"Well, you see, Captain Thorn believed you, but I don't. He's thick enough to believe most things. You weren't a good liar when we dated, and I can see right through you now." He walked a few steps toward her, brandishing the axe. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, Buffy? I hope so. But back to this little matter at hand....where is Geia really? Cause for every lie you tell me, I take a hack at my dear friend here." Seeing the horror on her face gave him more strength to continue. "Don't worry about those soldiers. They're good, but they're expendable. If Geia's there, they'll kill her but if not, they'll come back alive."  
  
Buffy looked to Jamal again to get some kind of idea of what to do, but he wasn't looking back. His eyes were focusing on the ceiling and it appeared that he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. Riley saw this and went over to him. "Something interesting on the stainless steel ceiling?"  
  
Jamal looked back down at the smirk on his face. "Actually no. I just like the sleek look."  
  
Riley's eyes bulged in anger and he struck Jamal across the cheek. But it left no mark and Jamal didn't even flinch. "What the hell...."  
  
Jamal grinned arrogantly. "And what kind of demon am I, Riley Finn? An upcoming Hell God, or just some pathetic minion of Geia's? You're the expert, you tell me."  
  
"Go to Hell," Riley whispered as he swung the axe at Jamal's head.  
  
The decapitated body hung limp in the chains as Jamal's head dropped to the ground and rolled a few feet toward Giles. Cries of shock and horror bounced off the walls, and Dawn had her eyes closed, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Riley turned around and faltered slightly at the sight of the horrified faces staring at him, but he held up the axe to look at the blood stains on the axe head.  
  
But no blood stains. Riley whipped back around and found no body either. Even the head had disappeared.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter my friend? Lose a dead angel?"  
  
Davis' hands wrapped around Riley's neck as he slammed his adversary into the nearest wall. Jamal's axe clattered to the floor, and Xander, who stepped up behind Davis, picked it up. "Hey Jamal, I've got your axe here," he yelled out the door. Xander turned and saw his friends tied up and his blood boiled. "Son of a-"  
  
"Don't Xander. There's no need for more violence. Not now." Xander nodded, bent down to kiss Anya, and then left the room. Davis turned his head to look at the captives. "It's okay, I'm a friend. Another one of the ten, Geia called my apprentice and I here a few days ago." He pressed Riley against the wall harder as he gasped for breath. "Did you really think you'd kill him? Please....you mortals and your big guns and your confidence." He grinned at the others. "No offense."  
  
But Riley was forgotten as the door was slammed open and Thorn stumbled in, with the help from a pair of hands. Jamal came in behind Thorn, who was followed by Xander, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. Anya broke her dagonsphere, which brought the others here, but I had to fake them out until then." He went over to Dawn first and untied her. "I'm sorry you had to see that Dawn. I'm not dead, I swear."  
  
Dawn smiled through her tears at him, seeing Xander rush over to untie Anya and cradle her against him while speaking to the others. "I'm okay. But can we get everyone untied first? And then you can tell me how you did that."  
  
Jamal handed her a small knife. "Think you can handle this without chopping something off?" She nodded and he patted her shoulder. "Alright, go get everyone out of those ropes."  
  
Jamal went over to where Davis had cornered Riley and Thorn. "I tried to tell them that we're better than them but they didn't listen. But where's Geia and Jasmina?"  
  
Davis tilted his head backwards. "Out there having a few rounds of soldier boy round-up. They'll be done in a few minutes from the way it sounds out there."  
  
"Let me at them, Jamal. I want his head for what he's done."  
  
Jamal spun around to see a very pissed-off and vamped out Angel. "Woah, Angel. No, I can't let you do that. Maybe once Geia gets done with them you can play, but not now." He lowered his voice. "Not in front of Dawn and her mom. They don't need to see anything like that now."  
  
"Fine, but I want a piece of them."  
  
Thorn had the gall to speak up. "Want a piece of me, vampire? Want to suck my blood? Go ahead, do it. It just proves us right about demons- doesn't matter if you have a soul or if you're befriended by the Slayer and her little friends....you're still Evil."  
  
Jamal put a hand on Angel's heaving shoulder to stop him. "Don't. He lives in a nasty, miserable world where every demon is Evil and where his little Initiative operation is the only hope mankind has." He leaned down to get eye-to-eye with Thorn and Riley. "And just to let you know....you're pathetic mortals who carry guns in replace of bravery and courage. It doesn't take guns or technology to protect human kind. It takes the heart of a warrior, a person who looks out for the well-being of others, who has their heart on their sleeve, and someone who doesn't kill out of spite or anger.....they kill to protect and to right wrongs, not because of some vendetta or at the orders of a crazy-ass idiot like yourself." He turned and smiled at Buffy. "She knows what I'm talking about."  
  
Jasmina came in the room, a big smile on her face. "Hey Davis, how come we can't train like that everyday? That was the most fun I've had in a long time."  
  
Davis walked over to her. "Fun huh? Where's Geia?"  
  
"Right here." She looked over to her friends. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
Giles spoke up for everyone. "We're fine, Geia. Is everything alright out there?"  
  
"Uh huh. Almost one hundred Initiative soldiers tied up and accounted for." She looked to Jamal and Jasmina. "Take care of their wounds and make sure no one decides to be rash and go at Riley or Thorn." She looked sternly at Xander. "Go with them. I don't want you to see this either."  
  
"But, Geia, I-"  
  
Jamal tugged on his arm. "C'mon man. It's not gonna be pretty."  
  
The apprentices did what they were told, taking the mortals, including a hesitant Xander, into another room and leaving Angel there at his request and with his promise that he wouldn't attack either of the captives. Davis held Angel off to the side to give Geia some space. "I think you're about see quite a show, Angel. She's pissed beyond belief, and she's crazy enough to do some serious shit if I let her."  
  
Angel looked confused, his now human features questioning. "She can't kill them, can she?"  
  
"The funny thing is she can. Riley 'killed' Jamal, therefore sentencing these two to death by our laws, even though killing humans is looked down upon. But in this case, Geia can certainly get by. Even though Jamal is alive, so to speak, Riley did attempt to kill him. It's kind of like handing out sentence to someone who committed attempted murder....except the criminal in this case pays with blood. It seems brutal, but it's our duty. Plus they messed with Geia's apprentice.....bad idea. Every Master loves their apprentice and protects them with everything they have, but, another analogy for you, it's like having your child messed with. And Geia's one nasty momma when it comes to Jamal." He put a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "She'll let you take a few good ones at them before she does anything too extreme. You can have your justice in more ways than one and still have her." Angel's look of surprise was met with a coy wink from Davis.  
  
Geia was pacing in front of Thorn and Riley, her hands pulling at her hair as if she had a lot on her mind. "Okay....let's figure this out. You kidnap six mortals and a vampire, all of whom happen to be close friends of mine, leaving behind one whom you leave for dead. You bring them here because you believe that Jamal and I are the bad guys, which is the most absurd assumption you could have made....all just because you didn't like the fact that we were in your territory and you decided to mark us as the enemy. You threaten to stake Angel and kill Dawn if someone doesn't tell you where I am, and then when Buffy does tell you, you send thirty soldiers to their death."  
  
Geia saw Thorn's look of confusion and Riley's look of pure fear. "Oh yeah. That place she sent your boys....it was 555-Myron. Myron's party house speaking, you bastards. He's probably strung them all up, tortured them to death, and knows where you are know and is coming to destroy this complex. I wouldn't put it past him." She grinned at them, a terrible, "I'm feeding you your own shit" type of grin. "You threaten a friendly vampire and a mortal with death unless someone talks....can anyone say KGB? And THEN, on top of all this shit, you decapitate my apprentice." She leaned closer to them so they could hear her.  
  
"You don't mess with my apprentice. The kind of hatred I'm feeling right now is a mix between the kind when a parent hates the person who messed with their child and the kind when a friend wants to rip someone's throat out for screwing with their best friend. It's not a pretty thing, but it feels damn good. And this mixed hatred is telling me I need to do something with the two of you."  
  
She motioned to Davis, who came over with Angel. "This is Davis, a friend of mine. And this is Angel. I think you and Mr. Finn have already been introduced." Geia paused and whispered something to Angel, whose face vamped out after she was done. "See, now you have a couple of choices here, gentlemen. I can follow the rules Davis and I are sworn by and kill you-"  
  
"Kill us! We killed no one."  
  
Davis' hand contacted with Thorn's jaw after his outburst. "None of that now, or I'll have to introduce you to my blade."  
  
Geia rocked back and forth on her heels as if at complete ease. "He means that Thorn, so don't get any ideas. Like I was saying, I can either kill you for killing my apprentice or you can have another fate. Angel here will help with that, being a vampire and all."  
  
Riley's hands clenched into fists as his anger reached a new height. "So we can either die like this or get turned into vampires to meet with a stake? Just who do you think you are?" His voice lowered to a dangerous growl. "We...did...nothing...wrong."  
  
Geia giggled at that. "You did nothing wrong, huh? If I were a lawyer I'd have to charge you with six counts of kidnapping, one count of attempted murder, and about a thousand counts of PURE STUPIDITY! Look around you, Finn. You hunt and kill demons for a job and you can't even distinguish whether Jamal and I are demons? You're witch hunters. You want to kill the bad guys but wind up fighting the good guys and destroying what chance you had at an alliance. I don't trust either one of you or your organization, but we're not the bad guys. Just pray that Myron doesn't send you the remains of the soldiers that went to his place. He's twisted enough to do something like that to get a stir out of you so that you can condemn more people to a cruel and slow death."  
  
The smirk still wasn't gone from Riley's face, but some of the arrogance was. "So what are you...angels or something?"  
  
"Angel, you're my angel..."  
  
Geia stifled a laugh at Davis' attempt to sing. "Um, actually, yes we are. Sent by God to serve a higher calling and protect human kind, even scum like you."  
  
That shut Riley up, not expecting her response. But Thorn was still concerned about one thing. "So you're not going to kill us?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but you're be the only ones if I do. I'm going to let your men out there go with a warning...they step foot in Sunnydale again, I'll make sure they're transported somewhere else. And it won't be a vacation on the Caribbean either." Geia shot a look to Davis and Angel and left the room.  
  
Giles opened the door at Geia's request. "Everyone alright in here?"  
  
Willow decided to speak up. "Yeah, I guess so, but I don't think I'll ever forget that...you know, Riley cutting Jamal's head off." She cocked her head curiously. "How did he do that anyways?"  
  
Geia smiled as she bent down to see to a cut on Dawn's arm. "A little magic trick every apprentice is taught when they begin they're training. Think of it like an optical illusion if that makes it easier to understand." She put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "You're not going to be scarred for life or anything?" she joked.  
  
Dawn smiled back shyly. "Nah, I'll be fine." Joyce pulled Dawn to her and looked at Geia with admiration.  
  
"Thank you for protecting my daughters. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if anything happened to them."  
  
Geia winked at Buffy. "Neither would I, Mrs. Summers." She looked at Jasmina. "Go with your Master. He's getting ready to leave and we need both of you if this is going to work." Jasmina nodded and headed off to where Davis was. "And Jamal, I need you to get everyone back to the house. Make sure you activate the protection spell again, and use this when you do." Geia handed Jamal a small vial of a blue liquid.  
  
Buffy started to get up and walk away but stopped and turned around. "What about Riley and Thorn? Did you...did you kill them, Geia?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm still debating it." Her eyes narrowed as she studied the Slayer. "But your real worry is Spike. That's one of the many reasons I called Davis and Jasmina here. Remember, Myron's never seen them before and we do have that little thing that makes us tainted..." She smiled when she saw Buffy's eyes light up with realization. "They'll get him out, don't worry. In and out. I trust Davis in his decision making and Jasmina is as strong of an apprentice as Jamal. They'll be fine and so will Spike."  
  
Buffy walked out of the room more relieved than she had been all day, and confident that Spike would come back to her...them.  
  
Geia went back where Riley and Thorn were after releasing the Initiative soldiers with a severe warning about their fate if they ever came back to Sunnydale. Davis stopped her just inside the door. "We'll get Spike out, don't you worry. Myron won't know what hit him."  
  
"Just be careful, Davis. I don't want to have to go out and find something that will make me upset."  
  
Davis hugged her and gave her a stern look. "Right....translation, don't get killed, again. No problem, Geia."  
  
She punched his arm and he winced. "Sorry, but you had that coming, you smartass."  
  
He saluted and stepped out of the room. "We'll be back in a few hours. If not, don't come after us. I don't want you caught in the crossfire."  
  
Angel was motioning to her to come in, so she winked at Davis and walked over to the vampire. "So what do you want to do with them?"  
  
Angel took an unneeded breath and grabbed Geia's hand. "You're the holy one here."  
  
"Do you want to take a few swings at them?"  
  
He noticed she wasn't looking at him, and he didn't hesitate to answer. "No, I don't. They're not worth my energy."  
  
This time she did look at him, and her eyes were shining. "I knew you'd say that." She dropped his hand and pulled the two to their feet roughly. "I'm going to let you two go. But you're going to leave Sunnydale tomorrow morning or I will come and hunt you down and do you in properly like I should have already done." She didn't say anything else until she drug both of them out of the complex into the cool night air. "Now off you go."  
  
Riley rubbed his wrists and glared at her. "With no guns or any kind of weapon?"  
  
"Yes sir, you're going without because I'm sure a resourceful soldier like yourself can find some shelter until morning. If either one of you are here after nine tomorrow, I will come and kill you." She and Angel walked away, hand in hand, leaving the two men behind.  
  
"Can I go with you, Riley? I don't want to be out here alone."  
  
Riley grimaced at Thorn's pleading face. "I always knew you were a rat- face bastard who wouldn't be able to carry out half the commands you gave. You're on your own, old man."  
  
The next morning, a jogger found Thorn's body. The medical examiner's report said the cause of death was excessive loss of blood, with the only puncture wounds being two small holes in the side of the victim's neck. The case would never be solved. ----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*---------- *----------*----------*---------- Once Angel and Geia were back at the house, everyone had fallen asleep except for Jamal, Buffy, and Giles, who were keeping guard.  
  
Buffy could see the anxiety on Geia's face in the dim living room. "It's only been an hour, Geia. I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"These are the new ones you picked up?"  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes master. They're very fit and looking forward to the end of the world."  
  
Myron paced back and forth in front of Davis and Jasmina, cleverly disguised as two people who fit the term "All-American" to perfection. "Excellent. They reek of Evil intentions." He led Jasmina over to a couch and winked. "You wait here, beautiful. I want to show your friend my captive and I'll be back to have some fun."  
  
Jasmina giggled like a true blonde. "Okay, you all-powerful Evil Lord of Darkness."  
  
Myron smiled at Davis as they walked back to the cavern. "She's a pretty thing. Where'd you find her?"  
  
Davis grinned back nastily. "Once I was turned, she was the first I got to. She had been my crush in high school and I couldn't resist the temptation."  
  
"I like you, Davis. Stick around and do what I say and you'll find yourself in a good position when this pitiful world meets its end." They entered the cavern and Davis adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He saw a huddled figure in a large metal cage and his heart went out to the vampire.  
  
Myron stopped in front of the cage and rattled the bars. "Wakey wakey, my vampire friend. I've brought someone to see you." He leaned close to Davis and whispered, "He won't eat anything I give him, so see if he'll take something from you, being another vampire and all. He's getting weak and I need him strong for the ritual."  
  
Davis nodded and waited until Myron walked away before speaking. "Spike, you must trust me."  
  
"Bloody hell if I will. You're working for tall, dark, and ugly there. Must think I'm some kind of wanker or something." His voice was raspy and low.  
  
Davis shed his disguise for a moment. "I'm a friend, Geia called my apprentice and myself here to help stop Myron." He put his hand between the bars. "Please come with me. Jasmina, my apprentice, will distract Myron while we get out of here."  
  
He didn't know what it was, but Spike could tell Davis wasn't fooling him. "Fine." His hand grasped Davis', and he was pulled through the bars. Spike looked back at the cage, amazed. "How the 'ell did you do that?"  
  
Davis winked at him. "I'll tell you once we escape." He transformed again and they took the back hallway that Geia and Jamal had used when they had rescued Spike and Buffy earlier. Looking down from the balcony, they could see Myron cuddling up to Jasmina, whose face showed pure digust despite her fake smile. "We leave on Jasmina's signal."  
  
Jasmina took a deep breath and purred into Myron's ear. "You got anyone to eat around here? I'm starving and I haven't eaten a fresh kill in a few days."  
  
"No problem, honey. Be right back."  
  
Jasmina watched Myron walk away before calling the two guards on duty over to her. "Could you go see what Davis is up to? I bet he's hungry too."  
  
Enchanted by her beauty, the two Zalkanas did as they were bidden. Davis caught the signal and he and Spike jumped from the balcony. "Get him out of here," Davis whispered forcefully.  
  
Jasmina grabbed Spike's hand and they ran out the tunnel and back to Geia's house as fast as possible.  
  
Davis laid the dagonsphere on the couch and waited for Myron to return. "Hey, Myron. Where's Jasmina?"  
  
Myron shrugged. "Must have gone to get into something more comfortable. What a gorgeous vampire she is. Is she any good?"  
  
Davis started to answer, but a blue light appeared, hovering around Myron. "He's one of them!" Emily yelled.  
  
Myron was daunted for a moment before her words sank in. "Guards!" But he was a moment too late.  
  
Davis was gone, and Myron sat down on the couch, stunned. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? I WAS TRICKED AGAIN!" He saw the dagonsphere and picked it up, not knowing what it was.  
  
Davis stood on the sidewalk, a block away, and watched the explosion. "That will keep him busy for a while." 


	15. Chatper 14-The Mists of Babylon

Freedom Fighter  
  
Author's Note: Oh the suspense! I nearly had a friend lean out the McDonald's drive-thru window where she works and strangle me for the last chapter. Heaven knows why. (*evil laugh*) Almost there, Amanda, you can do a few more chapters.....yeah, I know I can. I've never written a chapter story that I've loved writing like this one--I've fallen in love with the way the plot around Buffy can be twisted, and a sequel to this is in serious consideration. It wouldn't be right away because I have a short story series to complete, er, actually get past the first story, "Covet". That'll come first and then the sequel if I decided on it. Until then, I'm more than content to finish this story. I'm not going to give a schedule anymore-the way things are going, this will be completed before the end of August, but I can no longer try to predict when each chapter will be out. I'm having many problems in meeting the schedule I keep trying to set up, so each chapter will roughly be within two weeks of each other, and hopefully no later. Also, and I've said this a lot but it's a BIG deal-- I'M GONNA GO SEE AEROSMITH IN SEPTEMBER! Peace out.  
  
Chapter 14--The Mists of Babylon (Second Day)  
  
Dawn watched Spike's sleeping form in increasing worry. "He is going to be okay, isn't he?"  
  
Jamal patted her shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Go back to bed." He watched her go back up the steps and then looked at Geia. "You sure he'll be okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Just needs some rest. I'm gonna want to talk to him once he wakes up though, because I think he knows something about Myron's plan to destroy the world." Jamal could see the exhaustion written in her eyes and told her to get some rest. He and Davis would watch the house while everyone slept.  
  
Geia looked in on Spike one more time in the small bedroom downstairs before making her way up to her own room. Dawn and Joyce had originally been using her room, but they were now sharing the next bedroom with Willow. Buffy was sleeping downstairs on the couch, despite Geia's protests. Buffy had said that she wanted to be downstairs in case anything happened, but Geia was far from blind. She was obviously concerned about Spike, although letting such on was not Buffy's strong suit. They always seemed to despise each other, but the Slayer and the Vampire were an odd couple, if not perfect for each other.  
  
Letting her muscles grow lax, Geia sank gratefully into her bed. Tainted Ones rarely slept, and more rarely at night, but the darkness of the room and her lack of energy did her in. She wrapped the cool sheets around her and turned to face the other way but ran into a slight problem. Angel had found his way into her bed, knowing that she'd be alone with Dawn and Joyce in the next room.  
  
Pretending to be annoyed, Geia pushed on his chest. "Move over," she grunted. When he didn't say anything, she pushed on him again, and one cool hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her. The other arm went around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
"I thought vampires didn't sleep at night."  
  
For the first time, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes, well, I'm not any ordinary vampire. I figured this will be the only chance I have to rest before we go into full-battle mode against Myron."  
  
"Don't say that name right now. I'd rather not think about him for a few hours."  
  
Angel smiled slightly at her relaxed form, which pressed closer to him to gain some comfort. "Okay, not saying he-who-should-not-be-named for a while."  
  
"Good. Now let go of my hand."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. You might push on me again."  
  
"If you don't, you might get slapped upside the head."  
  
Instead of releasing her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and was rewarded with a contented sigh. It was funny how when he first came back to Sunnydale, seeing Buffy had still been painful, but ever since he and Geia had become....destined, as Geia called it, his relationship with Buffy had been the furthest thing from his mind. Geia was it, he knew that as he watched her sleep. He never thought he could be anything more than a soul- nursing, broody vampire, much less feel so strongly about someone. True, he had loved Buffy, and a part of him always would, but Geia was a part of him, and he could feel her presence inside his soul. Angelus had killed her sister and now, a century later, Angel had become her soulmate.  
  
"Stop thinking like that. It's giving me a headache."  
  
His eyes flew open to see her smiling broadly. "What? You were reading my mind?"  
  
She raised her arm, putting their intertwined hands into his view. "Kinda hard not to when we're connected." She grew serious and put her arm down. "Don't think like that. Angelus was a monster, you're not. And you'll never see Angelus again, not with me around. And even if something happens and I'm not around, you can't change ever again. Your soul is yours, locked to your body. It has been since your heart started beating again."  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "I'm becoming human again?"  
  
"In a few ways, yes. You'll never be fully mortal, like I can never be, but just like your heart coming back to life, your soul has been activated to its fullest potential. So in that way, yes, you're human. But your features will always be that of a vampire."  
  
Angel was quiet for a few moments, taking in all that she had said. His eyes met with hers and his arm tightened around her waist. His hand made its way up her back and finally into her hair and around to caress her face. He dipped his head to meet her expecting lips, and he thought his heart would explode. He was feeling everything again, especially the power of the holy woman beside him.  
  
But at the same time, he was reliving that dream again. He saw Geia go into battle with Myron, and neither of them come out alive. And that scared him more than anything. Losing her would do him in.  
  
Geia pulled her head back to end the kiss. "You're thinking like that again. What happens happens, but I don't plan on going out and getting myself killed. I'm here now, Angel. Take it as it comes."  
  
He started to object, to voice some worry of his, but the look on her face stopped him. Her hand ran over his face, and the light touch was driving him crazy. Their lips connected again, more passionately this time.  
  
He-who-should-not-be-named wasn't thought of again until morning. **********************************************************************  
  
"I won't take any less than eight for these. I'm not giving this stuff away." Aurora turned to her apprentice. "Bring me those beads over there, Jacob," she commanded in Arabic.  
  
Ronaldo brought over the beads and Aurora showed them to her customer. "These are of fine quality and beautiful color. These I will take seven for."  
  
The customer nodded, happy with her offer, and paid the price for the necklace. Aurora leaned out of the booth to make sure there were no customers. "Is it alright to speak English, Master?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine. We need to close this up now so we don't miss our ship. Geia needs our help, and from what she and Davis have told me, Myron's relocated, but they don't know where."  
  
Ronaldo finished packing one box and picked up another one to put the rest of their wares in. "Have you ever been to America, Aurora?"  
  
She gave him an anxious smile. "No, I haven't. I must say it surprised Geia when I told her I'd never been to the Hellmouth."  
  
A puzzled look passed over Ronaldo's tanned face. "But Master, why are we going to America if Myron has left the country?"  
  
Aurora took one of the boxes from him as they began to walk away. "The more of us that are together, the stronger our power grows. Each Tainted One individually is powerful, but together, we are like a great machine." Her voice lowered. "I believe that Geia, according to the signs, is to be our righteous Leader and Master. But I don't think she knows what the prophecy says exactly." Ronaldo nodded, humbled and awed by such a possibility.  
  
There was silence for a period of time while the two crossed the hot Iraq desert when Ronaldo saw a glimmer in the distance as they crossed a sand dune. As they came closer, a building appeared through the haze created by the heat. Despite the reflection off the sand, there was clearly a gigantic building in the middle of the desert.  
  
"I don't think that's a mirage, Aurora."  
  
Soon they stood only a short distance from a large, pyramid-type building. Rich gold and blue hues decorated each story, and chanting could be heard from a distance. Built from bronze sandstone, the building rose a few hundred feet, blocking the sun with its enormous shape.  
  
"Ronaldo, send out a signal to alert our comrades. They need to know about this."  
  
Ronaldo saw fear in his Master's eyes for the first time. "Is it that bad?" he asked, despite the feeling he couldn't doubt in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"We will need everyone for this, but we must alert Geia and Davis in Sunnydale. They're close to the Hellmouth, and I need to make sure that this is what it appears to be. There would be some activity at the Hellmouth if it is."  
  
"Do we still need to go to America?"  
  
Aurora pulled on his arm and they took off, heading away from the building. Once they were a safe distance away, she answered him. "Let me contact Geia and see if she needs our assistance there." Aurora closed her eyes while Ronaldo kept a lookout in case they were followed. But a moment later, Aurora's eyes shot open and she sank to the ground.  
  
Ronaldo leaned down to help her, but she shook him off and stood up. "I tried to send a telepathic message to her, but it was blocked. It was as if something intercepted the message, and then a bolt of blue light appeared, and it struck me."  
  
"So that building...it really is what we believed it to be?"  
  
"Yes, apparently so, though how I'm not sure. We must go to America and join with Geia and Davis. We'll send the signal once we get to town, and then we must leave." Aurora looked back to the building, now just a small shape on the sand. "I don't know what exactly Myron is doing in raising it, but his Evil plan now has a formation, both in the magikical and spiritual sense."  
  
They didn't see the guards who came out seconds after they disappeared over the dunes, or the gold and blue turn to blood-red and black, or the hieroglyphics that now appeared on the building's walls. Nor could they have known the Evil that was being borne inside the once Holy structure. ********************************************************************** (later that day)  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Geia stared hard at Davis. "Gone?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Wonderful. Did you find any kind of evidence to give us some kind of hint at to where he is?"  
  
Jasmina held out a charred piece of parchment, held together by a black string. "This was left just inside the door. Myron must have thought it had burned in the fire."  
  
The parchment was a map of the Middle East, directions written in Latin on the side and arrows draw helter-skelter across several countries. But all the arrows led to Iraq.  
  
Giles studied the map hard, but nothing came to mind as to why Iraq would be so important. Everyone was gathered around the living room table in hopes of providing some assistance, and as they sat in quiet thought, no one noticed Spike emerge from the adjacent bedroom.  
  
Spike walked over to the huddled group and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, gently pushing her down so he could see over her. "So I'm guessing the bloke's gone and we're stuck finding him."  
  
Dawn jumped up from the couch and ran over to hug Spike, thankful that he was alright. Spike accepted the hug with wide eyes but a slight smile.  
  
Spike wasn't the only one smiling, as Willow couldn't help but do so at the obvious surprise on Buffy's face at having Spike so close to her. He affected her, and she had a spell over him, but they were too stubborn to admit it. "Yeah, Myron's gone. Davis found this map in the ruins of the warehouse, and we're trying to figure out why he'd want to go to Iraq."  
  
The room was quiet for a few moments before Dawn, back on the couch, spoke up. "Well, why don't we go from the beginning and go over everything that's happened since Myron got here. Maybe we're overlooking something." When she saw everyone staring at her, she snuggled closer to Joyce on the couch and mumbled, "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"I say it's a good idea. I mean, who knows? Myron's been giving us the run-around since he got to Sunnydale, and we may have easily overlooked something."  
  
Davis clapped Xander on the shoulder and grinned. "I do believe we've got a couple of sleuths among us. Let's try it and see what comes out of it. Plus, I haven't exactly been filled in on all the details of what has happened."  
  
Anya, who was sitting on the floor beside Xander, leaned back on her arms and sighed. "Okay, well, these two came to town," she said, motioning to Jamal and Geia, "we found out that there was a bad guy in town and that he wants to turn Earth into Hell, Davis and Jasmina came and helped us escape from the Initiative, and now Myron's gone."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we need something a little more thorough than that, Anya, but thank you for that brief overview." He noticed how they were all sitting in a large circle and came up with an idea. "Perhaps we, excluding Davis and Jasmina because they were not here during the course of most of the events, should go around and name off every major event that's happened since Geia and Jamal's arrival in Sunnydale."  
  
The idea caught on quickly, and they began their "round-robin" game with Buffy. "Well, the first one's easy, because Willow and I met Geia at the college while we were dealing with the protestor vamps at that time."  
  
Giles nodded and pointed to Spike, who had sat down beside Buffy. He rolled his eyes but joined in reluctantly. "And then Geia was bit by a vampire and I had to stake the bloke and take her to the bloody hospital cause we thought she was human."  
  
Angel was next. "I came to town, and we found out that Geia's friend Jamal had come to town to help her out now that Geia knew vampires existed."  
  
Then Geia. "Then Angel and Spike stayed at my house to watch the nearby graveyard when the Zalkanas found us and we had to fight them on the front lawn."  
  
Jamal followed. "That's when we told Angel and Spike that we obviously weren't mortal and why we were here."  
  
Then Anya. "Then Geia and Jamal, after we failed to attack them when we thought they were the bad guys, explained who they were and why they were here to the rest of us. That's when we first found out about Myron."  
  
It was then Xander's turn. "We all got dagonspheres, and Geia met Myron in a cemetery and then we ran into him at the Bronze when Buffy was dancing with him."  
  
Dawn was next in line. "Buffy, Spike, Geia and Jamal staked out Myron's hideout when we found out where it was and Buffy and Spike were captured and then Geia used magik to get them out."  
  
Giles skipped over Joyce at her plea to be kept out of it, so the game was now to him. "And then all hell broke lose." He saw the looks on everyone's faces and grinned sheepishly. "It's true though, but I'm thinking this is getting us nowhere."  
  
Davis saw need to speak up. "Let's try getting it down to the basics. Myron is an Evil sorcerer, we're the Holy warriors sent to strike him and his plan down. He's left town after his place became a giant fireball. Where would you go if you were a great Evil sorcerer in need of a new hideout? I don't think you'd stay on this continent, and we know he's more than likely gone to Iraq."  
  
"Didn't Iraq used to be Babylon?"  
  
Geia stared at Spike, mortified, before her head sank down to hit the table. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. And instead of the Holy warrior figuring it out, it's the newly-souled vampire." Her head jerked up. "Iraq is where the land of Babylon used to be. And it's also where the Tower of Babel used to be." She saw the light of recognition on a few faces and winked at Spike. "Nice job, blondie. How'd you remember that?"  
  
"I'm not the bloody big bad for nothin'. When I was that great poof of a poet, I was also a bleedin' Christian. I've been told any good Christian knows their Bible well."  
  
Geia hid her smile in her hand at his cocky tone. "I thought you hated "William the Bloody Awful Poet", but yet you recall it so feverently it's almost as if you-"  
  
"Don't even say it. You'll get Peaches all reminiscent, and then we'll all have a big cry fest over his poor, tortured soul."  
  
Geia put her hand over Angel's mouth to keep him from starting an argument. "Nice way to change the topic, Spike." Spike stared at her in warning not to say anything else about his former mortal self, but stopped when Giles got up quickly and went to a stack of books on a nearby table.  
  
After a few minutes of leafing through a book, he sat down, a confused look on his face. "But the Tower of Babel was consumed by the desert sands centuries ago. How could Myron use the temple and what for?"  
  
The question went unanswered as a knock on the door turned all heads. Geia's hand went to her sword and she approached the door slowly before looking out the peephole. Seeing who it was, she slid the sword into its scabbard on her back and flung the door open. "Aurora, Ronaldo, welcome."  
  
Ronaldo entered first and then Aurora, her crimson hair blowing behind her wildly. Aurora turned to Geia and embraced her. "We come with bad news, my friend. I know where Myron is."  
  
Geia motioned for her and Ronaldo to sit down, and after introductions were made, the warrior stared hard at her comrade. "He is in Iraq, we know that. But what is his purpose in raising the Tower of Babel."  
  
"We've seen it, Geia. Myron's raised the holy Tower."  
  
Xander's hand slowly went up in the air. "I hate to interrupt, but I'd like to know what that means."  
  
Geia's slate blue eyes turned black as she stared at Xander. "It means that Myron didn't need the Hellmouth to do the ritual. The Tower of Babel has a mass quantity of Holy energy that Myron needs to combine the souls of two cursed vampires, a gold medallion blessed by God, the blood of five Christian sacrifices, and his Evil powers to make this spell work. I believed that there were ten ingredients for this spell, but the energy that the Tower contains will make up for the lack of energy that the other ingredients would have given. He has cursed his two vampire minions to make up for losing Angel and Spike, the gold medallion he has had, and the sacrifices he now has."  
  
Giles looked at her incredulously. "Just any Christians?"  
  
Geia grabbed the morning paper off the table and handed it to him. "You tell me."  
  
Five Priests Reported Missing from Local Churches; Police Baffled by Lack of Evidence!  
  
Aurora broke the stunned silence that followed. "Our comrades are on their way. I've called the other seven; we will need them for this battle. Myron will have thousands of Zalkanas under his command to protect the Tower and himself so that his spell does not fail."  
  
Geia nodded solemnly, looking at the faces that she had grown to know and care for. "I cannot ask any of you to go with us. I can only ask that you will all go about your lives like we never existed once we're gone. Do not fear; Myron is no match for all ten Tainted Ones."  
  
Angel grabbed her hand as she stood. "And what am I supposed to do? Wait here and have only the possibility that you will come back? I'm going with you."  
  
"No Angel. You will stay and protect the others, or return to L.A. If I make it, I will return to you."  
  
"I don't think you'd try and stop us all, would you?"  
  
Geia turned around to see everyone she had met in Sunnydale standing up, steel resolution across each of their faces. Buffy had spoken for them all, and wasn't about to be denied.  
  
Geia tried to argue again. "I cannot ask all of you to risk your lives in a battle that is not yours. Nor do I believe that most of you could fight that battle. These will not be the same Zalkanas you faced here; they will be fierce assassins with no mercy."  
  
Willow tossed Geia a small spell book. "Then those of us who can't fight will swords and axes will fight with magik."  
  
Buffy spoke up from behind her. "You're not asking us to go; we want to. This is our world, and we'd like a part in saving it. It's not like we've never done it before."  
  
Geia looked away, and Buffy knew they had won. "But I'm not giving my permission or allowing you to go. You're going on your own, knowing the dangers, but I am still responsible for you." She looked to Dawn and Joyce. "I'm assuming that neither one of you are going."  
  
Joyce put a hand over her daughter's mouth to keep her from protesting. "Yes. Neither Dawn or me is really skilled at magik and certainly not at battle."  
  
"Good." Geia looked at the rest. "But only do those who are skilled in battle will do so, and only Buffy, Spike, and Angel are. Although the rest of you have been in battle, you will be no match for Myron's warriors. You will concentrate on magiks that will help in defeating Myron. I will put Giles and Willow in charge of that, secure in the knowledge that they know what they are doing."  
  
Davis then spoke up. "We are going blindly into this, not knowing what to expect. We will leave early tomorrow. Be ready by one a.m. This will give our brethren enough time to get here and prepare, along with the rest of you." He turned to the other Tainted Ones. "Let's get a plan together so that we don't go into this blindfolded and bound." ********************************************************************* 


End file.
